The Lessons
by Thedea
Summary: The growing town of Davenport gets a new citizen in the form of a school teacher. Not everything learned in life comes from a classroom. The story ends one of three different ways depending on 2 turning points.
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, locations, concepts, etc. If I did I wouldn't be putting them here.

Summary: The growing town of Davenport gets a new citizen in the form of a school teacher. Not everything learned in life comes from a classroom. The story ends one of three different ways depending on 2 turning points.

This is an AU set starting shortly before the end of Assassin's Creed 3. It lightly references some things from the novel Forsaken but I haven't stayed true to the plot of it. Again AU. And in conclusion: Alternate Universe. Feel free to leave messages or reviews saying "But! But!" but don't expect me to change anything. I will go so far as to say this was inspired by my beating the game and then looking around and saying "Where were all the women?!" Zio and Dobby don't count as one was only in the game for a few minutes and the other is entirely optional based on side quests.

TRIGGER Warnings. This story contains some violence. Animals and/or people might die. Adult situations are suggested but not very explicit. There is one slightly more explicit scene towards the middle of one variation. Sexual assault is referenced but is never explicitly or occurs to main story characters. There is one scene that might be considered dubious consent from certain perspectives. I did not intend it as such.

The Lessons

Connor looked around Mile's End and thought back to when he first came to Davenport and it consisted of a single old man, his house and a bridge. These days it was almost a town and the inn bustled with traffic from the local dock. Somehow the homestead part of the name had been dropped altogether and the locals referred to it simple as Davenport. He hadn't spent much time here lately and he regretted it but even with Charles Lee in hiding there was a lot to be done. With his people moved this was the closest to a tribe he had and he felt responsible for keeping an eye on their progress. He spotted Big Dave and Dr. White at a table near the bar and joined them. Together they caught him up with the daily progress of the people. The Clark family had finished their barn in the valley and they would shortly have a surplus of cheese and milk for sale. Between Davenport and the growing number of people in the frontier meant Dr. White was busier than he had ever been and had started training Diana to be a full midwife on top of his assistant.

"But I think the most recent news is just arriving" Dr. White nodded as the door opened and Ellen entered towing a strange woman behind her. "Ah, I thought he might be here!" In the doorway the young lady froze, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Spotting the table Ellen targeted she swallowed nervously. Connor considered her carefully. Even more so than her gender her clothing set her apart from the other people in the room. She shook snow carefully from a deep navy wool cloak revealing a black wool dress trimmed with lace at the bodice and cuffs and a wide straw hat held down with a ribbon. He didn't know much of clothing but Ellen recently begun making high quality clothing for trade and he knew most people of the town would not be able to afford such an outfit even if it lacked the fancy embroidery and embellishments Ellen's work always seemed to sport.

"Connor! I want you to meet someone!" Ellen grinned broadly and half dragged the woman to the table causing Dave and Dr. White to rise to their feet. Belatedly Connor stood as well "Did you need me, Ellen?"

"Connor, this is Miss Carolyn Blair recently of Boston. Carolyn, this is the man I was telling you about." She smiled encouragingly at her. "Mr. Kenway" she held out her hand firmly. The address startled him.

"Connor" he corrected her, shaking her hand briefly. She glanced around the table where everyone watched them expectantly.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

Curiosity starting to get the best of him he motioned her to a table in the corner out of ear shot of the familiar group whose conversation sprang up immediately as they left. Connor slid into the chair and gestured for her to the seat opposite.

"Why did you call me Kenway?" he asked as she settled herself stiffly, the rigid fabric of her dress holding her back straight and unpinned her hat placing it on the table between them revealing a mass of dark hair put up neatly.

"Oh dear, did I get your name wrong? I'm terribly sorry. " She frowned. "Nobody seemed to know your family name so I asked about. I thought at first it was Davenport like the town but they said you inherited it from a guardian but he was not your father. What an awful way to start a meeting." She looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Connor waved off her concern. "No, it's not wrong but I have never used my father's name. I came here as a boy."

Carolyn sighed. "My own father died when I was 11 and I went to a guardian but I am still his daughter and still bear his name with as much honor as I can. It is not always easy. "

"Which is what brings me to my problem. With the death of my own guardian" she swallowed and paled at that and he suddenly realized the significance of the darkness and relative simplicity of the gown. "I find myself needing to move. Boston is not the home it once was and every day the violence grows worse. I meant to find a place away from the towns to wait out the war until it is safe to leave. I heard the soldiers do not bother the people here as they do other places."

Connor smiled proudly. "So you wish permission to stay?"

Carolyn nodded "Yes, but before you decide I fear I should tell you that when I say soldiers I mean all of them. From both sides. You cannot make a wise choice if you do not have all the information. "

Realization dawned on him. "You're a Loyalist."

She tilted her head slightly and considered him. "The closest thing I have to family left lives in Kingston which is still a British territory and between the blockades and the privateers it is not safe to travel there which leaves me stuck in a precarious position. Not enough visible support for the patriots and they call me a traitor and string me up here. Not enough visible support to the loyalists and they string me up for a rebel when I get to Jamaica. I have no love for the Crown. I just have no love for the Patriots either; merchants of death the lot of them spending priceless flesh and blood to fight over pounds."

Connor leaned forward, his carefully keeping his voice down to avoid drawing attention. "The patriots fight for something more precious than money. They fight for freedom. " He rapped his knuckles on the table and she flinched.

"Freedom?" she snorted lightly "I do not care for their definition of it then. Freedom means getting to make your own choices and living with its consequences. Before the war I could purchase tea and pay the tax or not purchase it and not pay. I got to decide. Then because some merchants decided that they did not want to pay the tax that I should not be allowed to and began destroying shipments. I was not asked. Even when the war is over I doubt I'll have any say and more than I did before." She gestured around the room. "Of everyone in this room you are the only one who might be allowed any say and even then only in Boston, not New York where your skin is held more heavily against you and franchise is limited to the white, male and wealthy."

"You sound like my father." He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

She eyed him angrily. "Just because you do not like someone does not mean their reasoning is wrong. Thousands dead, tens of thousands wounded. And for what? Because they would not pay for the very things that benefit them most; good roads, a strong army, a fleet to protect merchant ships. Do they mean to strip the cities of their police? If not how will they pay for such things? They've yet to explain it to me. Perhaps they think as a woman I cannot understand. Ask the wives and mothers how much they would pay to have their loved ones back." Her voice went cold and quiet. "Ask me how much I would pay for mine. My life has been defined by war and death and I have had my fill of it." She looked away angrily and let the silence stretch.

"This is your land, Mr. Ke … Connor. I will abide by your decision if you wish me to go. I have no desire to bring trouble to anyone."

He considered her carefully. "Where would you go?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere quiet I hope. Perhaps further out…" She ran the ribbon of her hat through her fingers thoughtfully "Sooner or later this war must end if for no other reason than we run out of each other to kill and when it does I'll be free to go. I may have no family left but I am not entirely friendless."

She grabbed her hat as if to stand. Out of the corner of his vision he could see the surprise and confusion on the faces of his friends.

"Wait. The frontier is dangerous. I would not recommend it to someone used to city life." he paused briefly then sighed. She did not seem particularly dangerous. "It would be best if you stay here until you can get your ship. I trust you will not cause problems. "

She shook her head.

"Where will you stay? There is no way to tell now how long you'll be here." He looked around the tavern briefly. Oliver and Corrine had recently expanded adding a few rooms but they were primarily for overnight visitors.

"I've been staying with Ellen and her daughter. I stayed here briefly and they run a very nice inn but it's hardly restful. It can be a bit rowdy in the evening and to be honest I would prefer a good strong bar on the door. "

Carolyn breathed of sigh of relief and offered an apology. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm afraid I'm not quite used to holding my tongue yet." Connor shook his head at her, "The people who stay here can think and speak as they wish. I do not demand obedience. "

Standing Connor walked with her back to the bar where Corrine had joined the others. Ellen glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Are you staying?" Carolyn nodded mutely and Ellen let out a triumphant shout. "Maria will be thrilled. She loves your lessons so." "She had a great mind. I'm honored to teach her." She said smiling. "You must let Warren and Norris know that I'm staying as well."

Corrine patted Connor happily on the arm. "She's been such a blessing to us. Ever since finding out that most of us cannot read she's been holding classes at Ellen's." Carolyn ducked her head and blushed. "It's little enough I can do. My education was a privilege I'm more than happy to share." Connor looked down at her. "Would you be interested in teaching others? We do not have a school but one could be built if we had a willing teacher."

Carolyn turned thoughtful. "I don't see why not while I'm here. If you consider the people who live out in the wild you would probably have enough for a decent sized class. Though, as you say, life is hard out here so it would depend on how much people could spare their children away from the house. And as I said I do not know how long I will be here. Sooner or later the blockade must open. "

Big Dave looked up at her. "You know if we're building the school we could build a house for you as well."

"Perhaps for the next teacher but if it's all the same to you" Carolyn looked at Ellen nervously "I would rather continue to stay with you and your daughter. I would prefer not to be alone right now."

Ellen smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Of course, dear. Out here we women need to look after each other." She looked up at Connor. "I admit I was a bit concerned for a moment there. What were you arguing about?"

Connor opened his mouth to answer but Carolyn piped in "Economics. Adam Smith's new book The Wealth of Nations. I find his four maxims of proper taxation quite interesting. I can lend you a copy if you like." She looked up at him graciously. "You can read?"

Connor closed his mouth. "Yes, I can read. You can continue your classes without me."

Carolyn smiled. "Well then I won't expect you though you're free to join us if you like. The discussions can get quite lively. War aside it is an exciting time to live. There's always something new being discovered and discussed. We are starting to understand the world in ways we never had before."

She turned to Lance who had joined the table in her absence. "So what ever became of those plans you were telling me about?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the next week the school was finished. Connor had been busy but stopped by on Sunday to inspect the new building. Lance had assured Connor that the new design would work well. The walls of the building were thicker to keep out the harsh winter cold with a thick white clay coating on the inside which made the room brighter. Rows of tables filled the room, well more than they needed now but just as when they had built the church it was decided that the area was growing and it was better to build now with plans for expansion. He ran his eyes over the seats and tried to imagine how many families it would take to fill the room.

Glancing at the desk he could see that Carolyn had already visited the building. Pens and papers were laid out neatly on a desk next to a stack of books. He picked up the top one and flipped it open curiously. It proved to be the book she had mentioned though a thin ribbon marked a passage on labor wages and land rents. He closed it and considered the other volumes which proved to vary from a slim volume of poetry to a thicker book made of some very detailed drawings of various animals cut open and stretched out each part listed and noted.

He replaced the books carefully and headed back to the house, walking past the church and hearing Timothy preach to the people of the town. With the exception of the occasional sailor the streets were deserted for most of the day Sunday and the town had a different feel.

Nearing the bridge he was surprised to find the town not as deserted as he expected. Carolyn sat on a rock down by the water with a large pad of paper in her lap and contemplated a family of beavers on the other side of the river.

Connor walked down to the rock and looked over her shoulder. The page was filled with sketches of the animals from different angles and notes. "Did you draw these?" he asked. Her head whipped around and her eyes went wide and he realized belatedly that she must have been caught in thought and not heard him coming.

"You startled me. I did not expect anybody to be out." Taking a deep breath she nodded to the animals who continued to groom themselves contently by the water. "Aren't they beautiful? We have nothing like them in Boston except the pelts the trappers bring in. I've always wanted to see one live. We did have otters though. My mother was quite fond of them I'm told. Did you know sea otters hold hands while they sleep so they do not drift apart? They say there are fresh water otters too though I have never seen one. " She drifted off suddenly aware that the river flowing by wasn't the only thing babbling.

Noting his interest she handed up the book. He flipped back through the pages filled with detailed drawings ranging from animals to the towns people, the mill, the inn, the woods. Going back further he was surprised to find sketches of several places in Boston that he was familiar with. One double page held a drawing of the pier area by the warehouse and there was even a sketch of the old brewery and its guards from before it burned down.

Carolyn had continued on "I'm told that they build large structures out of trees but I haven't seen them do anything particular other than swim and scratch around in the mud."

Connor handed her back the notebook. "When they begin here we have to tear it down. The mill needs enough water flow to turn and we cannot let them block the river." He thought on this briefly "There is a small side stream in the woods they have dammed. The idea is the same but on a smaller scale. I could show it to you if you like."

"Really?" her voice was surprised but pleased.

Connor shrugged and gestured to a thin path leading through the trees. "I don't see why not, I have nowhere else to be."

Together they walked through the woods. Connor tried to think of something to say. "You do not go to church on Sunday?" She shook her head. "No Timothy is a good man and well-spoken but his ways are not my ways." He contemplated this. "So you do not believe in god? That's unusual for someone of your background." Carolyn looked up at this. "Of course I believe in God. I am a Deist." She stated as if that explained everything. Sensing his confusion she explained "The concept of God as a craftsman like a carpenter or a watchmaker and the world as his craft. The wood does not ask the carpenter not to hew and shape it. We do not pray for God to change the way things are. We pray for Him to help us to understand His plan for us. "

He shrugged. He had little interest in religion but the discussion seemed to put her at ease. "How do you know what god's plan is for you?" "You look at what He gave you and try to discern your place. Each cog in a watch fits somewhere specific allowing the watch to turn. You must look to what you are good at and do that." She glanced at him curiously. "Did you really jump off a cliff to try something Lance built?" He shrugged. "He said it might work and I was uninjured." She laughed out loud. "You're either incredibly brave or incredibly trusting. I'm not quite sure which yet. Though lucky would also fit in it seems."

He flushed. "We're getting close" he commented kneeling by a small plant with telltale markings. Much to his surprise she came over and peered at the shrub over his shoulder. "How can you tell?" He held out one of the thinner branches. "A beaver's teeth are sharp like a chisel. See here where it has cut through?" She examined the cut end. "Aren't rabbit teeth similar? How can you tell the difference?" He thought about this briefly. "Mostly rabbits stay to the grass areas. They tend to prefer greens as opposed to trees. Now a beaver will eat greens but then I would tell by the damage to the plant. Beavers bit them off sharply near the ground. A rabbit will nibble on the leaves. "

She looked around then and pointed to a set of tracks through the mud near where he knelt. "Are these beaver tracks then?" He nodded. She bent over to examine them and finally gave up and knelt in the mud, pulling out her pad to sketch them carefully. After a moment of thought she sketched the bit end branch as well.

Only when she finished did she look down to realize she was kneeling and pulled up an edge of the skirt thoroughly caked in mud He offered her a hand up which she took gratefully. He would have expected her to be mad but instead she laughed at herself and scraped off as much as she could with a stick. "No doubt Ellen can show me how to get it clean again. I fear I may be too easily distracted for field work. But it is nice to learn something new that did not come out of a book. Perhaps you should try your hand at teaching?" "Actually I have" he thought back on his friend "in the end it did not go well."

Gaining the top of the hill she spotted the beaver dam. "It's huge! How do they make them?" Connor smiled at her enthusiasm. "I've seen ones 10 times this size. They will dam rivers bigger than the one by the mill if they are allowed. The cut down the logs and float them into place. Before the winter they coat it with mud. Once it freezes the den is quite warm and safe from attack. Also the deeper water keeps the pond from freezing. "

"So they eat plants. Do they eat fish as well?"

Connor pondered that. "Not that I have seen but if they did I would expect it to be in the water."

"And the tail?"

"They use it for swimming. Here. I'll show you." He walked over to an older fatter beaver and pulled out his dagger. It died with a squeak and he picked it up and turned back to Carolyn. The look of horror on her face and her involuntary step backwards let him know that he had just made an error. Myriam would have had a problem but as he was often told she was not usual for a woman. He stood there feeling somewhat foolish as she eyed the cooling body in his hand sadly. She swallowed visibly and cautiously stepped forward. Not knowing what else to do he showed her the muscles of the tail and explained how they were used to help steer in the water. After a bit she examined its feet and teeth carefully as well.

"You may as well skin it. I would certainly hate to waste its death." She said at last.

Laying the beaver on the ground he bent over it with his dagger at its stomach but instead of turning away as he expected her to she came around opposite him. "May I watch?" He nodded surprised and proceeded to dress it as neatly as he could. He pointed out the caster gland and explained its uses but how if puncture the oil would be wasted and the meat ruined as well. "Everything else we leave to the scavengers". Thoughtfully she pointed to the viscera he had left aside. "Would you mind opening the stomach?" It was an odd request but he complied, slicing it open neatly. Showing only a small amount of the disgust he would have expected she poked around carefully with a stick. "I think you may be right about the fish. I see no signs of any bones or scales, only plants. Surely if there was ever a time they ate fish it would be now." She dropped the stick next to the stomach and backed away, wiping her hand unconsciously on her skirt.

"Are you ready to go back?" She nodded quietly and they headed back towards the town. She was quieter on the trip back and kept a firm distance between them. Connor frowned at this. "Is everything ok? You seem to be particularly uneasy around me. Is it because of my blood?"

"Your blood? What kind of person do you think I am? There's nothing wrong with your parentage." She swallowed, "If anything it's your skill with a knife. And that I am not used to wandering the woods at all, let alone with a strange man. "

"I would not recommend coming out here alone. There are many dangers. If you do and get lost try to find the river and follow it back." He climbed down over a rock. "As for the knife if you do not have one I recommend getting one and carrying it with you at all times. They are handy and you're liable to run into any number of dangerous creatures out here, not all that walk on four legs." He reached up and helped her to the ground.

She thought on that silently. "If you do not have one Dave might make you one." He offered.

She shook her head. "No, I do have one. I'm not used to having to even think about wearing it though. I suppose this is my life now and I must adapt."

He looked down at splattered dress. "The knife is a good start. You might also consider seeing if Ellen would make you some more practical clothes if you plan on heading out to the woods. " A sudden image of her getting jumped while obliviously inspecting wild flowers brought him a smile. "Though if there's anything specific you'd like to see, let me know. I also tend to have Sunday's free."

"That's the problem. I want to see everything. I've lived here my whole life and barely left the towns. And now I'm looking at leaving it and probably never coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

By later the next week the last of the winter snow had finally melted and spring was beginning to come in earnest. Making sure he had a full load of arrows and bait he hefted his bow onto his shoulder and headed out for a day of hunting. Reaching the grassy field outside town he found that it was already claimed. Carolyn on a rock at the top of the hill, her book in hand. She seemed to be enjoying the warmer weather and instead of the dark colors he had seen her in so far sported a pale blue linen dress today. Mentally he reviewed the other locations that he had spotted deer as he felt their goals were likely not compatible. This time he made sure she spotted him before approaching.

"Miss Blair, good morning. " She smiled up at him. "To you as well! Though if I'm to call you Connor it's only fair that you call me Carolyn. Oh! I meant to ask you. Rabbits, right?" She handed up a bunch of wild flowers laying by her knee and handed them to him. Sure enough the stalks were bent and broken and several of the leaves had sharp bite marks. "Very good! Did you see the rabbit?" he asked?

Carolyn chucked at that and held up the book. The flowers were first, drawn while still in the ground, the broken pieces dangling. Next to that was a series of pictures of a rabbit sitting and eating. At the bottom of the page was a rougher quick sketch of a fox stalking something and then running away, a limp figure in its mouth. "Oh dear. Well you did want to learn about nature. That is part of it." She laughed at that. "True. It does appear to be rather bloody. There were deer earlier. " She flipped back a page showing drawings of deer grazing. Eyeing the bow on his back she continued "But I suspect you already knew that. Should I leave?" He shook his head. "I'll track them further in. You would be safer here close to the town. Did you bring your knife?" She smiled at that and reached down the holder in the leather belt he hadn't previously noticed. She drew out a beautiful silver dagger and offered it to him. He expected given the silver of the handle for it to be purely decorative but testing the blade it turned out to have a sharp blade and good heft. "It's a very good blade." He handed it back to her carefully. "It was a gift." Taking it with both hands she tucked it back into her belt with a smile. "Good luck hunting!" He nodded at that and headed up the hill.

He picked a nice size buck and felled it and was just beginning to skin it when he heard her scream.

* * *

Shortly after Connor left the wildlife resumed their normal behavior. Carolyn sat as quiet and still as she could and watched them run around in the grass. Suddenly fox and hare alike stood up and took off. She was just looking around when she spotted the first of the pack. A large gray wolf stalked towards her, the pack spreading out to circle the rock. Climbing to her feet she tried to make herself look as big as possible and pulled her knife. The wolf began to run towards her and she braced herself as best she could but the force knocked her flat and stole the breath from her. The wolf snapped to her throat and she got her arm up just in time for it to latch onto that instead. Sinking its teeth in it began to worry and shake at her left arm and she screamed. With her right she plunged her dagger into the beast's neck again and again. When it finally collapsed on top of her she rolled the body off and climbed shakily to her feet again. Eyeing the circling wolves she dried the slippery handle of the dagger on her skirt as best she could.

Her focus on the wolves she did not see Connor until he was almost upon them. "Stay still, I'll draw their attention." He shouted and pulling a dagger from nowhere she could see stabbed the closest one to him through the spine killing it instantly. For some reason that defied all logic the wolves seemed drawn to him, attacking him one by one. She had never seen anything so fast and deadly as he was as he dispatched two more of the wolves but she could see he was slowing down.

"Connor!" she shouted. "Can you throw me your bow?" He slid it from his shoulder and threw it in her direction, the next wolf already approaching him. Knocking an arrow she pulled on the string but the draw was much harder than she was used to. Her arms shaking she spotted on one of the other wolves circling and loosed the arrow. The shot missed its mark, hitting the wolf but not killing it and it turned its focus now on her. Knocking another arrow she put all her strength into holding the bow steady and was rewarded with a clear kill. A second wolf fell on the first shot. She turned her attention back to Connor who was being approached by the final member of the pack. Putting his dagger away he grabbed the wolf's head in his bare hands and broke its neck with a wet snap.

Her arms burning and her breathing ragged she handed him back his bow with a shaky "Thank you". He slung it back onto his shoulder and looked around the meadow. Spotting the shot wolves he offered "You're not a bad shot. I would not have thought you for a hunter. " She shook her head "I've been on hunts, I just don't care for it. Target shooting is an acceptable activity though. Though the bows for ladies are not quite so hard to draw. That isn't normal behavior for wolves is it?" Connor looked over the scrawny animals. "They were probably hungry. It's unusual for them to come this close to town." He noticed her clutching her arm to her chest "Were you bit?" he assumed the blood on her was from the wolf that she had stabbed just as he reached the meadow. She held her arm out for him to see "I don't think it's bad ,thank God wolves kill clean, but I'll need to bandage it."

He leaned over and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "What are you doing?!" she pushed herself away from him and thrashed briefly until he deposited her back on the ground with a concerned look. "I was going to carry you to the doctor." She sighed "It's my arm that's hurt. My legs are fine. I just need to clean and bandage it. I have everything I need at the school." At the word school her eyes went wide and unfocused and her she began to gasp for air. She pulled at the top of her dress and finally reached behind her frantically loosening the laces until she could breathe. Connor looked on concerned but unsure of what to do. Finally she seemed to get enough air and up at him in horror. "The school! My God, Connor I was going to bring the children out here. What would have happened?" She had only known her pupils for a week but the image of them being attacked by a pack of wolves made her heart race. "You're the only one who was hurt." He tried to reassure her. "The children are fine." He steered her towards the school building, her breathing finally evening out.

Once inside she dug out a jug of water, some rags and a roll of bandages. Sitting on the edge of the desk she allowed him to examine her arm. He tugged at the tight fitting sleeve. "Here, I'd like to salvage what I can of the dress." she said, taking out her dagger and breaking the stitches on the seam of the sleeve at the wrist. Pulling the remaining stitches by hand she folded the cloth back revealing the bloody mess of her arm. "It looks worse than it is." She pointed out and gritted her teeth as he cleaned the area with a wet cloth. "I really did want to teach the children about nature though." She sighed her eyes falling on the expanse of white wall in the back of the classroom. A thought occurred to her. "Connor, you travel to the city, don't you?" "Frequently" he agreed as he began to wrap a bandage around the wound. "If I ordered something do you think you could pick it up for me there? I would like to get some paints."

He tied off the bandage on her arm and she sat up, reaching behind herself to retighten the laces of the dress. Just to be safe he walked her to Ellen's where he explained what happened. Carolyn waived off the situation but asked him to wait until she could make a quick list of the items she needed. When he did finally go to Boston a few days later he returned with the supplies and left them at the school as she requested after the children had left. On the back wall she had already begun a mural roughed out in charcoal on the broad expanse of white. Pushing back his hood he leaned in to examine it. It caught the edge of the meadow where it turned to forest and was bordered by a steam. A fat family of beavers had built a damn on the river and a fox stalked through the grass where a doe grazed serenely. At the edge of the forest a wolf stood overlooking the scene. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

The door opened and Carolyn came in, her arms full of supplies. "Connor! Did you get the paints?" He nodded and gestured to the box on the table as she tied on an apron. "What do you think?" "It's incredible. Do you do things like this often?" She laughed and pulled out a charcoal pencil and began to add detail to one of the trees. "Hardly! I've painted landscapes and portraits before but nothing on this scale." Satisfied with the tree she began to mix paints on a scrap of wood. "Have you ever had a portrait painted, Connor?" He shook his head. "You should. I would think you would be interesting to paint. You have very interesting eyes. " He looked confused at that. "Eyes?" She laughed. "The eyes are the window to the soul, they say. Whether that's true or not you can tell a lot about someone by their eyes. You can tell if they're hurt, if they're scared, if they're lying, if they're telling the truth." She began to paint the background in broad swathes of green. "Your eyes are kind though. They seem rather out of place with the rest of you armed to the teeth as you always seem to be. You're quite intimidating with that hood all the time. I really didn't know what to think at the inn. " She cleaned brush and loading it with brown and, kneeling down, began to paint in the riverbed.

Connor was not quite sure what to say to that. Eventually he offered "Maybe I will let you paint me someday." She smiled up at that. "I think I would like that. I haven't painted a portrait in ages." She backed away from the wall surveying her work and cleaning the brush. "That will have to do for now. This layer will need to dry before I can start any of the detail work."

She put away the brush and paints and stood back to contemplate the scene. "Wolves, deer, beavers, rabbits. What else am I missing?" "Elk and raccoons, though raccoons primarily come out at night so you would rarely see them with the others." She smiled at that. "True but I imagine you rarely see the deer near the wolf like this too. Sometimes you have to tell a small lie for the bigger truth."

She untied her apron and hanging it on a hook on the wall and turned to Connor who suddenly offered "There are bobcats on the homestead too though the children will hopefully never see one. They stay up in the mountains." She looked surprised at that "Bobcats, really? I'll bet they're beautiful." He shook his head at the thought of calling what in his experience was a vicious animal beautiful. She continued "But I suspect they're too dangerous to watch. I certainly didn't go looking for the wolves." Connor thought on that "Actually it could be done fairly safely. They tend to sun on a particular ledge half way up the mountain. If you get to the top you have a good view of them. It is not a very hard climb. Though you would want to wear pants…" he eyed her full skirt. "If you don't have pants no doubt Ellen could make you some. I think she makes Myriam's." "I could probably make my own but if she makes Myriam's no doubt she knows what she's doing. When would you be free?" He shrugged and glanced around. " I'm always free these days. Would Sunday work?" She startled briefly "I think Ellen would prefer that I give her more than 2 days. How about next Sunday? When would we go?" He though briefly. "Meet me at the bridge around sunrise. That will give us the most time." "Deal. How much do I owe you for the supplies?" He shook his head. "That is not necessary." She frowned at him slightly. "I have money." He shook his head and laughed. "I went back and skinned those wolves. The three you killed where plenty to pay for some paints." She flushed slightly.

She looked at him curiously. "I was actually hoping you might do me another favor. I really would like to take the children to see the dam. It's not too far from town but I'm a little nervous to take them alone. Myriam said she would come with us but I thought if we had a 3rd adult that would be safest."

* * *

Four days later Connor found himself explaining beaver habitats and behavior to a group of seven children by the lake. Carolyn had insisted he give the lesson on the grounds that she would just be repeating what he said and encouraged the children to ask him lots of questions. Unfortunately they took this opportunity to ask him any number of questions completely unrelated to the lesson. The Clark children lead the way and eventually the originally reticent children from the frontier joined in clambering for his attention. Myriam and Carolyn exchanged looks and grinned but continued to scan the area for any approaching dangers.

Eventually Carolyn called the children off and announced it was time to go back to school so they could gather their things and head home. Taking the youngest, a girl of 6, by the hand she herded the children down the hill to the classroom. Myriam waived them off at the building but Connor lingered, watching Carolyn get everybody ready for the walk home. She sent them on their way and closed up the building, watching until the last students were out of sight. She nodded at the receding pair, a girl of 12 and a boy of 10. "Those are the O'Connors. They've got the farthest to go. It's almost an hour walk to school and back for them. " She shook her head. "My education always came to me. I never really considered just how privileged I've been."

Connor watched the children disappear around the hill. "You're very good with them. Do you have siblings?" She paused and shook her head. "Not really. I had a brother but he died at birth. I've been around children all my life though. Do you have any siblings?" Connor turned and started to walk with her back towards the main part of town. "No. My village had a few other children though and we lived together so it was like having brothers." She nodded. " I can see that might be the case." They reached the turn off to Ellen's and she nodded at him. "The pants are finished. Are we still on for Sunday?"


	4. Chapter 4

The following Sunday Connor woke early and headed down to the bridge to meet Carolyn. Much to his surprise she was waiting there already, leaning on the railing and looking down into the water curiously. He had expected to be wearing something like Myriam's usual outfit but she was dressed if anything in something that reminded him more of his naval uniform. In place of her usual straw bonnet she wore a navy tricorn with a single black feather hanging out the back. Her coat was a dark blue wool with polished pewter buttons holding it tight to the white vest. The edges were and cuffs were trimmed with silver braids in tiny loops. The flared waist of the coat fell over a full skirt of a slightly darker blue and her right foot swung out revealing dark leather boots. Her silver dagger was held by the matching leather belt. The plain carry all she was in the habit of carrying looked sorely mismatched lying at her feet.

She smiled up at him as he approached and swung the bag across her back. "I'm ready if you are. Thank you again."

He ran another eye over her attire. "I thought you were going to wearing pants."

Bowing her head slightly to him she lifted the hem of her skirt and held out one linen clad calf. "I'll take the skirt off when we're a bit farther from town. There's practical and there's running around town undressed. I have my reputation to think of after all. " She continued "I know the jacket may look like a bit much but it is really the most practical top I own. It's designed for hunting and riding so no corsets for one. And the hat doesn't have any cords to get caught around my neck or snag anything should I fall. I'm not entirely hopeless. "

He nodded at that and gestured to one of the foot paths heading off into the brush. "Let's get started then."

It was not very long at all before the path began to become denser and less maintained . The noise of the town faded out and small animals began to curiously monitor their approach. He wondered how the animals knew that they were safe from him today. He supposed one of the women in town might have come out far enough that they associated her presence with food. He turned around to see Carolyn bent over carefully untangling her skirt from a fallen branch lying close to the path.

"You should probably change soon, the path gets worse from here out".

"You're probably right." She reached up under the back of her jacket unfastened the ties of her skirt letting it slide down past her hips. She carefully folded the material and tucked it into her bag, pulling out a pair of half gloves and tucking them in her belt beside the knife before standing. The pants were a black linen but with a heavy dense weave and she kicked her leg out to shake the cuff lose. "God I haven't worn pants since I was small enough to be mistaken for a boy."

"I would not count on that assumption now but they look very practical for climbing. And the gloves were a good choice." If it had been anybody but Connor she would have taken exception to the first statement but it seemed a casual observation from him. She swung the bag back across her back and gestured for him to lead on. Soon enough they reached the rocky outcropping he had mentioned.

Pulling on her gloves she surveyed the rocks. The hill was covered in area of sheered stone but she thought could spot a distinct path leading upwards. "So, how exactly does this work?" Connor explained briefly about grips and using your feet for traction. Carolyn approached the rock dubiously. "Go ahead and grab the top. You're looking for a sturdy ledge. You would not want something that crumbles under your weight." He reached up rested his fingers on a surprisingly squared portion of the ledge above. "Try here."

Carolyn tried to reach the top ledge but what was easily within Connor's grasp was well past her own. Feeling a little sheepish she tried jumping, straight up at first and then finally in desperation running at the wall. Each time her fingers missed the ledge by inches. "Well." She said looking around. "Other ideas? I could try dragging over a branch." Connor looked around flushed. It had never occurred to him that she was almost a foot shorter than he was. "Let me give you a leg up" he offered and kneeled by the rock, his hands cupped. Gingerly she put one of her boots in his hand and reached up finally grabbing the top ledge. Having reached it she still scrambled trying to get a decent grip with her shoes before she felt his hands once again under her soles and him push her up so she was lying on the stone. Having finally gained the top of the rock she turned around and reached down to offer Connor a hand up. Almost casually he reached up and pulled himself up to the top. She looked up at where he stood over her and laughed. "Show off." But she accepted the hand he offered her as well the offer to carry her bag.

Luckily the first stone proved to be the tallest and she needed help only twice more as they climbed. Stone by stone, path by path they worked until they reached the ledge Connor had told her of. Inching up to the edge she looked down the sharp drop to the lower ledges. "See the bobcat?" Connor pointed to a shape creeping through the grass. Carolyn scanned the ledge "Is that another sunning on the rock? How big are they up close?" Her eyes lit in obvious pleasure. Connor held up his hands in an approximation of their height and head size. Excitedly she dug into her bag and pulled out her notebook and began to sketch while he told her stories of the times he had hunted the large felines. He even managed to find some tracks up on their area though he assured her they were old enough not to be concerned about. The sun was well up past its zenith when she sat back, contented that she had a better understanding of the animal below.

"So, how do we get back down?" She asked at last. Connor walked over to one of the edges, chasing some curious birds off and motioned to pile of fallen leaves below. "I usually jump." Carolyn leaned carefully over the edge and eyed the pile before turning to Connor. "And you are welcome to. I think I'll take the path." Connor shook his head. "I'll come with you. Though it will take more time."

Carolyn noticed for the first time the position of the sun and how long they had been here. "Oh Connor, I'm sorry. It's not fair of me to keep you busy like this."

He smiled at how at ease she had become with him. For once he didn't feel like she expected him to jump out at her like one of the dangerous animals she seemed not at all frightened of. "Truly I do not mind. I think it's great that you are interested in the land here and want to teach the people about it. Too many see the land and animals as just something to use. "

Suddenly she brightened.

"I almost forgot. I packed us some lunch. Should we eat now or is there a better spot down the hill?"

Thoughtfully he looked around spotting a smooth bit of rock on an outcropping that would offer protection from the wind. "Up here would be best I think but that really wasn't necessary".

Carolyn smiled and shouldered her bag. "Hmm maybe not for you but I've been up since dawn and I'm used to eating more than once a day. Besides, Ellen is off taking Maria to visit her grandparents so I had full run of the kitchen for the past 2 days. It's not often I get to cook these days and I miss it. I may not be able to climb but I know my way around a stove well enough at least." Sliding down with her back against the rock she pulled out a number of parcels and laid them out. She pulled out two stoppered bottles and handed him one as well. "The beer is Corrine's. The food is mine." She pointed at the various items "meat pastries, boiled eggs, hard rolls and cheese and jam tarts." She looked over at him as he surveyed the meal. "You seemed like the type to get hungry. Large men tend to. " He reached over and picked up a pastry, biting into it carefully and trying to look smaller or at least less intimidating. It was filled with a spicy meat mixture with vegetables and some herb that he did not recognize but tasted of the summer. "It's very good!" he commented, helping himself to another. She sipped her beer and grimaced. "I would trade a keg of this for a decent cup of tea but there's none to be had this week. I'm very ready for this war to be over."

They had made an impressive inroad into the food before he realized Carolyn had gone quiet, the bottle hanging forgotten from her fingers while she looked out down the valley. Noticing his attention she gestured to the view. "It's very beautiful here. Peaceful." Connor considered her thoughtfully. "I do not wish to pry. All who have come here have come for different reasons. I do not know much about clothes but… " he tapped a finger against the braid work of the cuff "you would seem to have more options than most, Loyalist or no. What are you doing way out here?"

Carolyn leaned back against the rock. "Same as the rest I suspect. Trying to make the best of a bad situation. A girl with no male guardian has limited options." She lifted the bottle and took a swig of beer.

"So you did not like the brothels or convents either?" He asked.

Carolyn choked on her drink. Coughing and sputtering Connor patted her carefully on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She stared at him temporarily speechless. "Do you have ANY idea what that means?" Connor looked at her in confusion. "Myriam said that those were her options when her father died but that she did not like the air." Carolyn sighed and rubbed her head.

"A convent is where a woman goes and swears her life to God. She never leaves and becomes their property for the rest of her life." Connor frowned slightly at that. "What if she chose to leave?" Carolyn shook her head. "And they usually want money just like a dowry. A brothel…" she continued trying not to blush and failing "is where a woman goes to sell her body to any man who will have her. To sell herself to many men a day until she is too old or too sick to be of any value. "

Connor looked thoughtful at this. "It makes no sense to me. Why would anybody go there?"

"Because they have no other choice, Connor. Because it's that or starve on the street. " He shook his head "That I understand. I meant why would the men? How can there be pleasure in something like that?" Carolyn smiled at that and touched his cheek lightly. "You're a good man, Connor. Has anyone ever told you that?" She leaned back against the wall. She sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Now the first time I might have ended up in a brothel."

Connor relaxed in the sun and stretched against the rock. "First time?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmmm. When my father died. He was hung as a traitor, you know. The crown confiscated all his property."

Connor glanced at Carolyn as she stretched back leaning against the rock and continued. "He was a doctor. His goal in life was to help people. Some would say he was too kind. When I was young my mother got with child again. When the time came the babe was stuck. He … he hesitated to do what needed to be done. He might have saved one or the other but as he could not bring himself to operate until it was too late and so he lost both. He taught me that. That inaction can be as bad as the wrong action. He could not bring himself not to act after that. During the 7 Years War he was sent up to Albany with the army and brought me with him. He was caught treating the French soldiers as well." She snorted at that. "Soldiers! Boys, some as young as 12. I was 11 at the time. Most of them were dying from disease and he kept me far away but I would accompany him to the wounded ones who were healthy, for lack of a better term. I used to help him sew people up. He taught me how to get past the smell of blood and death and the ruin of men's bodies. 'If you cannot think on the wound, count the stitches instead. Try counting them in French' he would say. Our housekeeper back home was une femme Quebecois; a French Canadian woman. She taught me some French and how to cook and sew as I had no mother. And they caught him and called him a traitor and sentenced him to hang. Never mind that everyone knew the war was over. All that was left was to sign the armistice. They hung 2 of the other doctors too and one of their 13 year old sons for helping." She started to shake slightly at the memory.

"And they spared you because you were a girl?" Connor asked.

"They spared me because my father had friends powerful enough to get me a pardon on those grounds. One of them showed up the day we were to be hung. He tried to take me away immediately but the man in charge, General Pensham, insisted I stay and watch. He said he would give my father's body back for burial if I did. So we stayed. My father wanted to be buried next to my mother and brother back home in Boston and this was the last gift I could give him. So dad gave his friend his rings just in case one of his handlers got sticky fingers and told me not to be scared, that hanging was one of the quickest, easiest ways to die and then he would be watching over me at my new home." Caught up in the memory she continued. "The bastards got the ropes too short. His neck didn't break. None of their necks broke. I remember. It took ages. So I counted just like he taught me,

"'un, deux, trois, quatre' there were four guards at the base of the scaffold. "

"'un, deux, trois, quatre, ciq, six, sept" Seven posts on the wall of the fort were taller than the rest.

"'un, deux, trois ' there were three blackbirds sitting in the tree behind the scaffolding."

She swallowed and tried to shake herself out of the pain, wiping her steaming eyes on the back of her sleeve and then laughing at herself for doing so. "Even after all these years. I didn't cry at the time. Not until later. And my new guardian stood there behind me, holding my hand. He looked almost bored but I'm sure he was counting too. We walked out of the fort to his carriage hand in hand and he drove to Boston. He carried me into his house in his arms. 'You must not show your enemy weakness, Carolyn, but you must not be afraid to show it to your friends either'. That was one of the first things he taught me. All of my father's property was confiscated on the grounds he was a traitor but he got my mother's jewelry back and got my father properly buried. Poor man was a confirmed bachelor but he never seemed to begrudge me coming to his house. And now that he's dead I have no one. He saved me from so much I never even thought of what would have happened to me penniless and alone in the world." She tore one of the left over rolls to pieces and flung the crumbs for the birds watching them curiously.

Connor reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." Angrily she turned to him, brushing his hand from her arm. "Do you? Do you really? Have you see your life crumble to pieces? The kindest person you've ever known dead because they wanted to help someone? "

He let his arm fall and looked back out on the sky. "Yes actually. When I was about that age my mother was murdered. Soldiers razed our village and she got caught in one of the houses while trying to get the others out. I ran into to try to help but she was trapped. She sent me away. One of the men had to drag me out. I'll never forget the look on her face. "

Carolyn hung her head ashamedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I suppose you do understand then. The loneliness, the shame. The guilt. The anger can turn you into something you're not if you let it. General Pensham's death is the only death I've ever prayed for. " She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments while Connor thought on that. "Do you know if he still lives?" he asked casually. Carolyn broke into a wide and rather malicious grin and toyed with the hilt of the dagger in her belt. "Actually he seems to have gotten his throat cut being mugged less than a year after that. They didn't slice it very well though. I'm told it took him an hour to die. " With that she stretched and sat up, dusting off her hands and beginning to repack the bag.

"Though mine is actually the opposite problem now. A poor woman might end up in a convent or a brothel. One with money or connections will find herself with a husband whether she wills it or not. The crueler the man the more likely he is to try to force her hand. I do not have a lot but it is enough it seems for some. I'm not giving anyone that opportunity so I left. Sooner or later I'll need a new guardian. Someone I can trust. Unfortunately they all seem to have found themselves on the other side of a war so here I stay."

Connor rose to his feet and helped her to her own. She waved off his offer to carry the bag down as it was now considerably lighter and gravity would be on her side.

"You could consider getting married" Connor suggested. "If you found a husband you liked after all nobody could force you to take on you didn't. There are some nice men in the village. They would not abuse you."

Carolyn laughed at that. "Connor the matchmaker is it now?" She shook her head and said lightly "No, I think I'm bad luck. All the men in my life die; brother, father, guardian…. I would not wish to bring any problems here. I'll take them with me when I go. " She started down the hill and he looked after her.

"Take your bad luck to Kingston? And what there?"

"Why there they would be loyalists bearing the brunt of it. " Carolyn grinned up at Connor "Do you think if I told the patriots that they would let my ship through?"

The trip down the hill took considerably less time and before he expected it she was shaking out her skirt and pulling it back on over her pants. He walked her up to the step of Ellen's door but stopped her before she could enter.

"I'm afraid there's not much more for me to show you. The rest of the wildlife is too dangerous to observe." He began reluctantly. Carolyn frowned at that. "Even the elk?" She had seen the creatures off along the edge of the wood on numerous occasions and they had not seemed particularly aggressive. "It's the season. The bull elk would charge you should you get too close." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Unless you were in the trees. I hunt them sometimes like that if it is a large one and its hide is too thick for arrows. Come to think of it if you could climb I might take you to the wolf packs as well if you'd like to see them from a bit further away."

Carolyn thought on the offer. She had seen him moving through the trees almost as easily as he moved on the ground but her mind also supplied timely images of her embarrassing attempts to climb a simple rock this morning. At the heights in question she wouldn't need a charging elk to be hurt if she missed a jump. Connor looked at her hopefully.

"All right, I'll give it a go. "she said at last. "We'll start small, right? Smaller than this morning? " Connor nodded thinking on the fallen tree near the house. "Can you meet me at the manner tomorrow?" Carolyn looked up at that. "We have class tomorrow. But I can come afterwards. It's starting to be planting season so we're only half days except when it rains." Connor berated himself for forgetting that most people in town kept a tighter schedule then he was used to. "Of course, whenever you're ready. I'll be at the house. Wear the pants again. "She turned to lift the latch on the door but suddenly turned back and grabbed his hand. With him on the ground and her on the step they were almost eye to eye.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She said gently. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone who understands." He swallowed and nodded "I'm afraid I'm not used to company. I never know what to say." Turning she gave him a soft smile. "You're honest, Connor. I admire that about you. Just do me one favor? " She chuckled to herself lightly.

He nodded. "Don't tell anyone I taught you what a brothel is. People would talk." Laughing the stood on her toes she pressed her lips lightly against his and then turned into the house and shut the door. Hearing the bolt shot home he turned and headed back to the manor still unsure what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon Carolyn was nervously climbing the steps to the manor house. Mentally she berated herself for that kiss. Taking deep breath she knocked on the door and was met quickly by Connor but he gave no indication that anything had changed. "This way." He led her around back where a fallen tree created a natural ramp. "The trick is to move with the branch and not look down. Try to keep your knees limber but your back fairly straight." Carefully she practiced climbing on the log and walking back and forth and then under his instruction how to sit down on the branch and get back up without losing her balance. "I think you're ready for a test." He said at last. "Follow me". The going was slow but they eventually made their way around the house to the balcony.

Here Connor had her sit as if she were going to draw. "You'll need be comfortable doing this to the point that you do not need to pay attention. You cannot draw and clutch the branch like that. " Carolyn turned a little pale from where she sat straddling the branch. "The ones on the ground don't move as much". Connor laughed. "Ships and horses are the same way. You must move with them." Carolyn pondered the branch in her hands thoughtfully. She carefully sat up right and swung her leg back over the side hooking her calf on the branch and resting her hands on her propped knee. "What are you doing?" Connor asked nervously, noting the distance above the ground they now were. Carolyn closed her eyes and adjusted her seat but he had to admit she did not falter and she looked more comfortable.

"You're right, it is a lot like riding a horse. I've drawn from horseback plenty of times." Sensing Connor's confusion she opened her eyes. " I've always ridden side saddle." She reached for her bag and pulled out her pad, practicing resting it on her knee and drew a few sketches glancing at Connor shyly where he crouched on the railing. Putting it away she swung her leg back over the branch firmly and climbed carefully to her feet. She regarded Connor, squatting on the edge of the balcony railing. "Are we going back around?" Connor shrugged. "You seem pretty comfortable. If you were trying to hunt you would need to build speed but this should suffice for your purposes. You can take the stairs down if you prefer." A wave of relief crossed her face and she walked carefully to the edge of the branch. Connor offered her a hand down from the railing and opened the door to the house.

"You know" she said entering in after him, her hand still in his. "I quite sure this is the first time I've ever entered a house from the second floor." "You get used to it", he laughed.

* * *

He walked her back to Ellen's as the sun began to set. To his surprise the house was brightly lit and he could hear a myriad of voices coming from the open window. She brightened and he looked at her curiously. "It's discussion night. I wasn't sure Ellen would be back in time but it appears she made it." She hurried up the steps turning when Connor stopped at the bottom. "You can come in if you like. We'd love to have you." He hesitated briefly but followed her inside. Heads came up as they entered. "Ah we wondered when you would get here! I've a new stack of papers from Boston for you!" Ellen smiled at her and turned to Connor. "Would you like to have a seat?" Carolyn took what was apparently her custom place on one end of the couch and flipped through the papers curiously. Chairs were scattered around the room and people conversed jovially. Dr. White sat in one chair near the couch reading a paper and Norris and Myriam curled up in a loveseat while he read her a poem in French and then translated it. Ellen rose from the other end of the couch and gestured for Connor to sit next to Carolyn. He leaned over and scanned the papers. There were a few newspapers but the majority were publications on a specific subject such as medicine or science. She picked up a newspaper briefly and ignoring the front page coverage of the war flipped back and scanned the articles.

She looked up at Dr. White. "Is there anything new in the medical papers?" He smiled. "In times of war there's always something new in the medicine. They think they can slow smallpox." Carolyn gasped. "You're kidding. How?" She leaned forward eagerly. "Well they think they can slow the deaths. Instead they're trying to intentionally give soldiers mild cases. Once you've had even a mild case you will not get it again after all. Apparently they've been doing this for the troops for a while now. " She nodded. "It explains why it hits so hard in people who have never been exposed to it. The deaths of the native populations were massive." She looked at Connor suddenly. "Have you ever had pox?" She asked. He shook his head. "I've not been sick." "With small pox?" He thought briefly. "With anything that I know of." She blinked in amazement. "Wow. That must be nice. I'm always catching someone's cold." She turned back to Dr. White. "It's a good thought. Still I don't think I want even a mild case of it."

Connor leaned over and selected one of the newspapers. For once he looked past the articles covering military maneuvers and turned to the later pages. They were full of random things; advertisements, cleaning tips, political discussions, stories on local events. His mind boggled. Lance looked up from where he was sitting with a paper. "Carolyn, can you make sense of this? I'm having a hard time picturing it." He handed her a sheet of paper. Connor looked over her shoulder and read the description of some sort of woodworking device. Carolyn looked at it thoughtfully and pulled out her notepad. Flushing briefly she quickly turned the page from a drawing of Connor squatting on the railing to a new blank page. She pulled out a piece of charcoal and worked briefly studying the paper. Finally she tore the drawing out and handed it and the paper back to Lance. "I think they mean this. Does that work?" He smiled at the paper. "Yes, that makes sense."

She put the pad away and sat back on the couch, looking over at the pages Connor held in his hands. "Anything interesting?" He looked up. "I suppose so. People are so different. And they print things that are contradictory." She smiled at that. "People are people. A lot of what people consider the truth is based on what they already think." He frowned. "It shouldn't be that way." She sighed at that. "Maybe not, but it is. That's one of the nice things about math and science. You can test to see if it holds." She settled back in the couch next to him and turned her attention back to her own paper.

* * *

The tavern was a bright and cheerful as always but Connor's attention was drawn to the little changes. A chalk board on the wall had the menu for the day written in the neat if blocky hand of Corrine and he saw Oliver standing in the corner reading a letter to a young sailor.

He headed over to the table where Dave, Lance and Dr. White sat bent over a sheet of printed paper. They motioned him over. "Connor, you have a Leyden jar, don't you?" He nodded, taking the empty chair. Dave showed him the paper. "It's a list of proposed medical uses for electricity. Brand new, very exciting. Of course Dr. White has the medical expertise but I would need to make the tools." They had a sheet of paper between them with tools sketched out suddenly reminding him of Carolyn.

"I've been meaning to talk to you three actually. I was thinking we should try to get Carolyn to stay." White patted him on the back "Trying to win her over to the patriot side, eh?" He shook his head. "No actually. The reason she needs to leave is to get to a guardian. The reason she needs a guardian appears to be because she has an unwelcome suitor back in Boston. I was thinking if she were married then she would have no need of a guardian." Dave raised a glass to him. "Congratulations, Connor!" Confused Connor continued "I know you have each expressed an interest in getting married. I was thinking one of you would make a good match. Her father was a doctor" He nodded to Dr. White. "And she's very interested in new machines and science." He gestured to the drawings David had made.

The men looked at each other and back to Connor. "Is there something wrong with her? She seems very nice." Dr. White offered at last "I don't think she has any interest in any of us." David looked in his drink "To be honest we were all thinking that you had your eye on her." Connor flushed at this. "Why?" "Well you're always wandering off together." "I'm teaching her of the woods! She's very interested in nature." Dr. White laughed. "Have you seen that sketch book she's always carrying? I'll wager a good 1/3 of the recent pictures are drawings of you. She's clearly fascinated with you." Lance sighed at that. "You're a good match anyway. Honestly when you brought up marriage we thought you were making an announcement. Why do you not marry her if you want her to stay? " Connor shook his head sadly "I do not have the time to be a good husband now. She deserves someone who can be there." "Ahh " said Dr. White "But is that what she wants? Women are stubborn creatures." Dave smiled at that "And look on the bright side. For now anyway she's stuck! To the Patriots!" He raised his class and the four of them drank.

* * *

Connor stood and watched Norris pull out another load of rocks. "How are you and Myriam these days?" Norris laughed. "Tres bien. Thank you. I am teaching her some French. I hope to take her to visit my family soon. They are eager to meet her." Connor looked thoughtful. "Do you understand her better now?" Norris nodded. "A little. Women are not all the same, Connor. Myriam is Myriam. She's not Prudence or Corrine… or Carolyn." Connor flushed but did not say anything. "You must take them as on their own terms. But if you're looking for advice…" he continued curiously and Connor nodded cautiously. "Carolyn not one for a knife, or a hat or something like that. The thing she loves most is knowledge." Connor looked thoughtful on that. "So like a book?" Norris laughed. "She has books. Show her something new. A gift does not have to be an item. It can be an experience." Connor sighed. "I will think on that. You won't tell anybody about this, will you?" Norris smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's not much of a secret I'm afraid but I'll keep it. You deserve to work this out on your own time." He thought on the blockade. "Time may be the one thing I don't have."


	6. Chapter 6

Conscious of people's attention Connor waited until Sunday when everyone was out and knocked quietly on the door of Ellen's house. He heard footsteps and Carolyn opened the door. She greeted him with a pleased if curious smile and wiped her floury hands on her apron. "Connor, what are you doing here?" He flushed suddenly. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I found a bear den. We don't usually get them out here and I thought you might like to see them. It would be safe." She smiled at that. "When would you like to go?" He looked around the yard. "I thought we could go today." She frowned briefly. "I've just put some bread in the oven. It will be a few minutes before I can leave. If you'd like to come in you can wait." She stepped back and ushered him into the room.

He scanned the room and took a stiff seat on one of the chairs. She returned to the kitchen and washed her hands and hung up the apron. She walked in the living room and eyed his seating choice curiously. "Did you not want to sit on the couch? It's much more comfortable." He shook his head nervously. "Is this okay? I mean my being here with them out." She laughed. "Nobody here will hold it against me, if that's what you mean." He flushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know they think we're…" . She looked at him curiously and realization dawned on her face. "Oh dear. Found out about that did you?" She flushed lightly. "I tried to tell them otherwise, I promise. They will not listen to me." Her face became suddenly serious. "You're not upset are you? I mean you're not offended?" He shook his head. "I'm just not used to people paying attention to my private life before. Are you offended? What about your reputation?" She smiled at him. "See, I am used to this. Back home everyone assumed I was engaged to one of my guardian's business associates. You're a much nicer prospect than he was. You're younger than my father for one. " He looked at her curiously. "Why did people assume he was courting you?" She sighed. "Because he was always at the house for business. Because if my guardian was out he would come by and check on me and or if he couldn't make a social event he would be my escort." She grimaced and shook her head. "Trust me when I say that I think better of my reputation with people thinking I'm involved with you."

They sat in silence for a moment and then she looked at him curiously. "Would you tell me about your mother? She must have been a fascinating woman." He nodded. "She was a great warrior. And wise. She taught me much." "Was she an anglophile?" Connor looked at her curiously. "Was she fond of European things? I mean your name is, well, very British. And your father… well I assume." She flushed lightly but he shook his head. "No, she admired my father as a warrior I think. He was a strong fighter. And she did not give me the name Connor. It was given to me by my guardian." She looked at him curiously. "So what is your name?" "Ratonhnhaké:ton" She twisted the words on her tongue. "Ratinhoke?" "Ratonhnhaké:ton" "Ratonketon?" He laughed. "Connor is fine." She grinned sheepishly. "No. I want to get this." He turned to her. "Ra..tonhn…ha.. ké..ton." She concentrated on the sounds. "Ra..tonhn…ha.. ké..ton?" He nodded. She tried again. "Ratonhnhaké:ton" He smiled. "Very good!" She laughed. "I think though that I will stick with Connor if you don't mind." He shook his head. "I do not mind."

"I'll go ahead and change. Would you like something to drink while you wait? There was actually some tea to be had this week. Smugglers but I'll settle for what I can get." He shook his head and she turned and headed out of the room. She returned shortly in the pants and sat on the couch picking up a newspaper as the smell of bread filled the house. At some sign he missed she rose and pulled the loaves from the over and placed them on the counter to cool. Her voice came from the kitchen. "How long do you expect we'll be gone? Should I leave a note?" He thought briefly before responding. "I suppose you had better. I wouldn't want them to worry."

Shortly thereafter they were heading through the still disserted town. He led her to one of Myriam's hunting blinds and watched as she climbed the ladder slowly. "You're sure this is safe?" She asked nervously. "We'll be fine." He climbed up after her and led the way slowly until they reached a set of branches overlooking a hill. She settled on the branches and pulled out her pad. Shortly a fat black bear shambled out of the cave. Connor began to explain what he knew about bears when she gasped with delight and pointed to the edge of the cave. First one and then a second fluffy cub climbed out and followed their mother. Carolyn was obviously enraptured and began drawing the scene but Connor took a sharp breath. "I did not see them earlier. This is bad. We should go." Carolyn looked up at him. "Surely we're safe up here. They're charming."

"I would not have brought you here if I had known. A mother bear is the most dangerous creature you will ever meet in the woods. We should leave now." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and the pencil in her hand. "We just got here! Surely we can stay for a few minutes." Eventually he nodded. "Just a few minutes. Work quietly. Do not draw their attention. If you have questions for me you may ask them when we get back." She nodded excitedly and began to sketch the bears eagerly. Eventually she sighed and put the pad away in her bag. Connor reached over and grabbed it from her hands and slung it over his own shoulders. He watched anxiously as she stood up on the branch and headed back to the ladder.

He descended first and scouted the area carefully before waiving her down. She was less than half way to the bottom when he spotted a dark shaping moving through the bushes. "It's the male." Quietly he urged her back up the ladder but to her horror when she reached the top he was not behind her. She turned expecting to see him climbing up behind her but he stayed on the ground, his weapon drawn. The first blow caught him before he was ready and the bear raked his back in a sweeping blow, knocking him to the ground. He repositioned and gripped the blade tighter, tracking the bear's approach. It took a number of blows before the bear stood on its hind legs and he delivered the killing blow. Scanning the area again he motioned her down and no sooner than she reached the bottom then he grabbed her by the hand and began to run through the trees dragging her behind him. She stumbled but did her best to keep up with his long strides.

Finally they reached a clearing near the river and he slowed. Releasing his hand she fell to her knees gasping for air. He stood over her until she caught her breath and helped her to her feet carefully. "Are you ok?" She swallowed and nodded as he led her to a log to sit and catch her breath. Turning she caught sight of his back and froze. "You on the other hand…" she pulled her bag from his shoulder and fished around in it pulling out roll of bandage. Nodding to the log she held up the roll. "Take off your jacket. I can at least clean and bandage it." He scanned the area but did not move to sit. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious." She reached over and ran her hand lightly over his back and held up the blood smeared fingers to him. He set his jaw but her voice was firm and he suspected her tone was something she used quite frequently in the class room.

She met his eyes with a glare. "You will sit down on that log and let me at least stop the bleeding or I will not be taking another step." He sighed and started to ease out of the jacket while she grabbed and handkerchief from the bag and dipped it in the river. He laid the coat beside him on the log while she surveyed his back. Her fingers tugged on the hem of the shirt. "The shirt too." He pulled the shirt off and focused on the trees in front of him until he felt her hands on the bare skin of his back. He took a sharp breath but apparently misunderstood pressing her left palm gently against his shoulder blade while she cleaned the area with the cloth. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Try not to think about. Focus on my other hand." Her fingers traced patterns lightly in his skin and he swallowed. Finally she rung out the square and folding it placed it over the worst of the scratches. "Hold out your arms" she told him and began to wrap the bandage about him. She tied them off carefully and then sank to the log next to him.

He reached over and grabbed her hand pulling it before him. "What are you doing?" she asked has he began to study her fingers. "I'm focusing on your hands. They've very smooth. Let me see the other one." She turned and let him take her right hand and examine it for comparison. "You have callus here from writing." He ran a rough finger over of the skin on the side of her pointer finger. "And one here on your thumb as well." She laughed. "That would be from sewing. I never bother with a thimble." Deciding turnabout is fair play she ran her fingers of the thick skin of his palm. "My hands tell the truth of how little work I do. Yours are a different story. These hands speak of knowledge outside a book." She swallowed suddenly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have wanted to stay you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should have trusted you knew what you were doing. " He shook his head but made no move to remove her. "You cannot say that. The bear would have still been there. I'll be more careful next time."

She shook her head. "No. I cannot do this again." He pulled her back and looked at her. "Of course you can. You're fine. I'm sorry I put you in danger. I'll be more careful." She shook her head. "It's not me I'm worried about Connor. It's you. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. Some things aren't worth the price." He frowned at the sky. "What if it was something safe? What about the elk? We could watch them from across the river. I want to show them to you." She started to lean back against him but he caught her under the chin and raised her head. "Please say you'll come out again." He lowered his mouth to hers and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer as his lips brushed hers tentatively. She caught her breath and met his eyes. "Nothing dangerous. I won't watch you get hurt again." He smiled at her. "Something safe. I promise." He closed the distance between them again his mouth meeting hers hungrily. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders but she leaned into the kiss urging him on. He hands fumbled with the buttons of her jacket and she laughed as he broke the kiss to look down and pull them open. She slipped the jacket off with a sigh feeling his hands hot through the thin material of her shirt. She caught his mouth once more but her focus was on the hands tentatively exploring her back. One hand slid around between them and brushed the bottom of one breast. She grabbed his wrist but instead of moving it away as he expected she pulled it up and pressed it firmly to her chest. She sighed into his mouth as his fingers began to explore the sensitive area.

His other hand was just beginning to slide between them when he suddenly pulled away from her and looked around. "Damn. Someone's coming." He fumbled for her jacket and tried to help her into it. Blushing she did up the buttons and tried to smooth her hair. She was just handing Connor his shirt when Terry and Godfrey appeared at the edge of the clearing. They eyed Connor's bare chest and Carolyn's labored breathing with evident amusement. "So what have you two been up to this morning?" Connor tried not to blush but Carolyn piped up. "Don't go any more that way. We just got jumped by a bear and I'm afraid I'm all out of bandages. Connor took up more than I'm used to with the students." She smiled innocently and helped him into his shirt and jacket. "Perhaps it's time to head back for today." He could only nod to that.


	7. Chapter 7

"If we get out of this alive. I think I'm going to have to try to kill you myself." Connor laughed at her. "Just don't look down. You were fine on the way over!" Carolyn fought the urge to lower her chin. " On the way over I was jumping high to low. I thought there'd be another way back!" She eyed the distance between the two branches. On the way over to the elk the height difference had been in her favor but now she had to try to make up the distance plus another 2 feet in height. Connor leaned against the tree holding her bag. "You'll be fine! Besides we're over the river." She glanced down at the deep water way below and immediately regretted it. Taking a deep breath she backed up on the limb and gave it a running jump. She actually did manage the catch the branch. She hit the end with her stomach and grappled for a decent hand hold. The branch bent under her sudden weight, lowering and then springing back up like it was maliciously trying to shake her off. Her hands lost their grip and gravity took over.

She landed in the water with a splash and clawed her way to the surface gasping. She pushed her wet hair from her eyes and looked around just in time to see her hat float off downstream. "Are you alright?" Connor called out from the tree above. She watched him walk to the end of the branch and guessing what he had planned waved her arms frantically. "Not the bag!" He looked down at that and carefully threw the bag to the opposite shore before diving into the water next to her gracefully. "See I told you it's faster!" She splashed him as hard as she could with both hands laughing. They started for the shore, him outpacing her enough that he turned back to watch her paddling in the water.

"You'll never get anywhere like that." He commented. "Since we're in the water anyway let me show you." He swam back to her taking her hands and holding them apart. "You want to reach as far forward as you can each stroke. And if you cup your hands you'll get more pull in the water." He watched as she bobbed trying to keep her head above the water. "Try to kick more. You'll get there faster if you stretch out. Right now about half your energy seems to be going into moving you up, not forward." He still held her arms by the wrists stretched out away from her. "Imagine that." She grinned and grabbed his wrists in turn, leveraging herself up out of the water triumphantly. Belatedly realizing the issue he let go of her hands and dropped his arms dropping her back in the water.

In panic she grabbed on to the closest object which happened to be Connor. She froze then, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs locked around his waist. After a few heart beats she looked down seeing his feet planted firmly on the riverbed, the water still too deep for her. "Ok, now that's cheating" she began as she started to push away from him in the water. She felt his hands grip her waist pulling her in before he lowered his mouth to her kissing her gently. She froze briefly before relaxing into the warmth of his mouth and hands as he pressed her to him more firmly. She tightened her legs around his waist giving her the support she needed to entwine her hands in his hair and deepen the kiss. He broke it at last leaving her gasping for air has he worked his way down her neck, one hand pressed firmly against her back holding her in place the other clamped down on the back of her thigh. She blinked at the afternoon sun and took a few deep breaths trying to clear her mind. Reaching the top of her jacket with his mouth the hand on her thigh moved up to pull on the buttons. She caught it with one hand, unhooking her legs. "Stop. This isn't right." He flushed in the water but let her go. "I thought you wanted this." She turned in the water towards the shore sighing. "I want a lot of things. Things I can't have. It doesn't change things."

Still she had to admit he was right about her hands and she made it to the shore much more quickly than she would have otherwise. Pulling herself out of the water she stumbled for a nearby log and sat down. She pulled off her boots and poured water from them shaking her head at Connor and trying to keep the situation light. "Well at least it's warm today!" Spotting her bag in the grass she retrieved it and checked to make sure nothing was broken. "And at least I have this." Her skirt was folded carefully in the bag. She pulled it loose shaking it out. She eyed Connor nervously over her shoulder. "Can you turn around for a minute?" He nodded and turned to face the river while she pulled off the sopping leggings. After a moment's consideration the pulled off the jacket and linen shift as well, wringing as much water from them as she could before putting them back on with the dry skirt.

She returned to the log then and sat, pulling her boots back on. "Okay, I'm decent." She walked over to Connor and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head away "I'm sorry." Her hand traced his cheek "Don't be. It was wonderful. It's just… it's just that I can't stay and I don't want anybody to get hurt." She ran her hand through his hair and pulled his head down. Standing on her toes she kissed him, drinking in the water of the spring still clinging to his lips. "You could stay you know. You're free to make that choice." She sighed "Aye and to live with the consequences of it too. " She wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her cheek to the wet leather. "I won't say I'm not tempted but it would never work. Come on, let's head back." She picked up her bag throwing it across her back and draped the wet pants over her arm. Connor took her by the hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles. "You're not gone yet. While you're here?" He looked at her hopefully. She smiled at that and let him tuck her arm in his. "It's a possibility. While I'm here."

He shorted his usual stride considerably so arm in arm they walked back in companionably silence but as they neared the manor Carolyn froze. Two of the Sons of Liberty escorted by Minutemen sharp in their blue and white jackets stood waiting for him by the door. Unlinking their arms she took a step back and behind him. "I had better head back to town alone I think. I would not have them know I'm here." Glancing briefly at him she turned and briskly headed back to town.

Sighing he headed up to the door. "What is so important that you could not send a letter?" Samuel Adams turned his attention from the fleeing woman back to Connor. "We know where Charles Lee is." Connor's hand froze on the door knob. "Tell me." "He'll be presiding over your father's funeral." Connor looked up sharply at that. "What do you mean his funeral? " "The grounds been frozen, it appears. They're finally ready to bury him. Charles Lee will give the eulogy. It seems to me that it would be appropriate for you attend all things considered."

* * *

Connor did not know if it was a change in his behavior or the sight of the patriots but Carolyn was mostly absent the following week and did not meet his gaze when he saw her on the street. He finally decided to take matters in his own hands and saddled two horses from the stable. A few weeks ago while reviewing his tack he found an odd saddle in the stable the initials AD monogrammed into the leather. He slipped it on one of the horses now, trusting it would be appropriate for Carolyn.

Leading the other house behind him he rode to Ellen's house and knocked at the door. She opened the door and smiled at Connor sympathetically. "I'll let her know you're here."

Briefly Carolyn arrived at the door. "We need to talk but I have something to show you first. Will you come ride?" She nodded then looked up at the second horse in surprise. "You found a sidesaddle?" He nodded, glad his guess was correct. "I think it was Achilles's wife's." She turned back to the house. "I'll go change. Will we need to climb?" He shook his head "Just ride and walk a ways."

Shortly she arrived back wearing the blue jacket and skirt from the day on the mountain. He helped her up to the saddle and mounted his own horse while she shook her skirt into place. Taking up her own reins she nodded at him and they rode out. They rode side by side lost in thought for the first few minutes as Connor led them out of the homestead area and into the frontier lands neither being willing to break the silence. Eventually they reached his target and he helped her down and tied the horses to a tree giving them ample room to graze. Taking her by the hand he led her up the hill to a sunny pond.

"I found them a few days ago. I thought of what you said about your mother and thought you would like to see them."

Along the banks of the pond a small family of otters played. They were much smaller and darker than the ocean otters she was used to and frolicked in and out of the water in a game of tag. He handed her her notebook and stretched out on the grass. She sat beside him, charcoal pencil held in her fingers but made no move to draw ambling creatures. Finally she put the notebook down pushing it aside and leaned over him, "I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it." Connor sat up on one arm and slid a hand behind her head lowering her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly, tenderly until she pulled back and sighed. "Connor, I have to go." He kissed her again, entwining his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him. "Stay?" he asked, searching her eyes. "I won't ask you to do anything you do not wish to." Carolyn laughed at that. "That's the problem. I do want this. And there is no one to interrupt us out here." She leaned in and kissed him, pressing herself firmly to his chest, her heart pounding in her ears. Slowly he reached between them, his fingers finding the pewter buttons of her jacket and tugging them open. She met his eyes nervously. "Just try to be gentle?"

Afterwards they lay in the grass, her head rested on his chest. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." He reached down and caught her hand, linking their fingers and placing them on his chest. "I'm not. I have no regrets. I chose this, Connor. I chose you." She reached up and kissed his fingertips lightly then lowered her head back to his chest. "I wish it could stay like this. I wish we had more time." she pressed herself more closely to him relaxing against the heat of his body.

He leaned past her and grabbed the edge of her jacket where it laid discarded on the grass and pulled it over her, his other hand traced the line of her back and he began. "There's something I must do soon. Somewhere I must go. But when I get back I will have more time." He pulled their joined hands to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I will try to be a good husband."

Carolyn stiffened against him. "We've never spoken of marriage. " He closed his eyes and smiled. "I've never had the time to be a husband before. It will be better soon. Do you want to wait for me to get back?" She pulled her hand lose from his suddenly and he looked down on her in confusion. She looked up at him sadly. "I should have been more clear."

Sighing she sat up and looked around the pond. "When I said earlier that I have to go what I meant is that I'm leaving the colonies. " She slid to the edge of the water and washed briefly, flinching at the icy water and redoing her tousled hair into a single neat braid. "They've broken the blockade. They're letting a ship through. The Sovereignty is leaving for Kingston in 9 days and I've booked passage on it. I've accepted a position in the governor's household. "

She returned to him and bent down to gather her clothes but he grabbed her hands. "You do not have to go. You can stay here. Stay with me." She pulled her hands lose avoiding his eyes. "Please don't ask me to explain because I can't. It's better this way." She began to dress as he watched on helplessly. "Oh Connor" she knelt placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please don't make this any harder than it is. I never meant to hurt you. You knew I was leaving. I've never said otherwise. I thought you understood that this was my way of saying 'goodbye'." She lowered her mouth to his. "I want this to be a happy memory. " He allowed her to kiss him but made no more move until she sighed and let him go. Pulling his own clothing back in place he stood.

She stood by the edge of the water buttoning her jacket and tugging it into place over her hips. "What if there's a child?" he asked quietly. She startled at this, blushing. "There's no child."

"How can you know?" He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I know the odds, but my mother lay with my father one afternoon and I'm the product of that union. What if we have made a child today?"

Carolyn leaned into the embrace. "Then I will let you know."

He hugged her tighter. "Stay until you are certain."

She shook her head and looked thoughtful. "I cannot wait. Who knows when another ship will sail? It is the best I can do. Please do not ask for more. "

She looked over to the grass where having tired of the game a couple of the otters had curled up on the grass to sleep. "I guess the ones here don't hold hands after all." But she allowed Connor to take hers and lead her down the hill.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor stood brushing the dust off his hands and looking down at the grave before him. It was done. The purpose of his entire life so far had been fulfilled. He was ready to move on.

Lost in thought he followed the familiar path to Ellen's. He knocked on the door loudly. He heard hurrying footsteps but it was Ellen who opened the door. He pushed past her into the house looking around the room for his target. "I have to talk to her." Ellen looked up at him, and sighed. "It's too late Connor. She left this morning." She turned around and picked up a box from the table. "She said to give you this. There's supposed to be a letter in side." She handed him the box gently and laid a hand on his arms. "Would you like some tea? What with the blockade... " she trailed off, realizing what she said. Mutely he shook his head. He headed for the door pausing briefly at the threshold. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

He left then, heading further up the road. He turned from the noise and bustle of the tavern and found himself by habit at the door of the school. With a grimace he entered the building surveying the neat desks and trying not to think on how he would never again walk her to Ellen's after a day of teaching. Sitting on one of the edges of the table he opened the box. The jewelry inside sparkled but the crisp white envelope was the only thing he was interested in. Putting the box aside he picked it up and opened it, reading:

_I'm a coward, I know. I'm sorry for that. I knew if I tried to say good bye face to face I might not make it. Also since I promised to let you know I'll do so now. Nothing came of that day by the pond. I'm certain of it now and you can rest easy on that account. You've taught me a lot and I want to let you know I'll never forget you. I have my drawings of you but I've enclosed a sketch of myself to help you remember me if you wish. I'm leaving you my mother's jewelry. I would rather you keep it than it end up in the patriot's coffers. Someday you'll meet someone who can be what you deserve. I know you will be a good husband. You do not need to tell her about me but let her know that someone you knew once wanted her to have these and wishes her the best of happiness. -Carolyn_

He pulled a second sheet of paper from the envelope and looked down at Carolyn's smiling face. His eyes fell to the wall, its mural complete at last. He loved the woods. He knew them his whole life. But he had never seen them as beautiful before. He scanned the trees trying to spot the changes and additions. He hadn't spotted the owl sitting on the branch before or noticed that one of the hares stood on its hind legs to nibble at a leaf. A dark spot in the river up past the beaver family caught his. He leaned in closer and could just make out two otters curled up sleeping on the shore, their paws touching. "Dammit!" he swore and slamming the lid of the jewelry box shut he went for the door.

* * *

The captain offered her his arm as they disembarked the Sovereignty but she did not need it. She tried not to think of how the movement of the ship reminded her of walking on tree branches. She was glad she had worn her black woolen dress. It fitted her mood but also caused all but the most crass of people to give pause before harassing her. The few remaining loyalists who had chosen to sail were getting a very unfriendly send off. So far she at least had not been pelted with anything. He escorted her to the customs house and waited while she was interviewed.

"Anything of value to declare? There are strict limits to what you may take and anything over the limit is subject to seizure. All possessions will be searched."

She shook her head.

"Nothing of value at all?" the clerk baulked at that and eyed her suspiciously.

"I have my clothes and a few books. I've lived the past 3 months on charity as a school teacher. What cash I have has been documented already and falls under the dower provisions. "she tried to get angry but didn't have the energy. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the captain approach one of the officers and whisper in his ear. The gentleman came over and tipped his hat respectfully. "Miss Blair?" She nodded. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. He was a great man." He caught the clerk's eye "And a good patriot." She held her head up and tried to keep her composure. He turned to the clerk, his voice crisp with military command "Process her through."

The captain reclaimed her then and walked her outside. "We sail in the morning. For now though I would be honored if you would spend the night with me and my wife at our house. I'm afraid it's not much at the moment but it would be quieter than an inn." She nodded. "Thank you, it would be very kind." She looked around. "If I may I would like to walk first. It's hard to think that I'll never see the city again." He showed her where he lived and offered her an escort which she shook off. "Luckily we do not wear our allegiances on our skin. I'll be safe enough." She wandered around town visiting favorite spots and old acquaintances to let them know she was leaving. She did not stop by the old house, sure that seeing someone else on the steps would leave her crying in the streets.

Finally she returned to the house exhausted and knocking shyly at the door was let in. Politely declining dinner she retired to one of the guest rooms upstairs. Removing her shoes she picked up the one book she had not packed and curled into the chair in the corner. She had intended to read briefly to distract herself but fell fast asleep fully dressed.

* * *

Not knowing where else to go Connor began his search at the dock and spotted her entering a stately house near the water. Finding a nearby bench he sat and pondered the building but eventually it became clear that she was not coming out. He thought it perhaps better to find a spot for the night and return in the morning before the ship left rather than trying random windows and hoping for the best. He had just begun walking up the street when he spotted the mob.

It was not a large group by his standards, about the same as that day in the square but they were armed and shouting. Men carried torches and swords and held an effigy a loft of a man in a redcoat jacket with a captain's cap. They gathered around the door shouting for the captain to come out.

He moved as quietly as he could through the crowd to the house as the town guard arrived and ordered them to disperse. The old man appeared at the door with as much dignity as he could muster.

"We leave tomorrow. What more do you want?"

Over the shouts of the crowd could be heard the sounds of breaking glass and in moments the smell of smoke. Two men came running around the corner, bottles of spirits with burning rags in hand and lobbed 2 more through windows on the side of the house. An older woman and a young girl ran out to the door step flames already eating up the walls inside.

"Miss Blair! She's still upstairs!" the captain went for the door but Connor stopped him.

"I will get her. Is there anybody else in the house?"

He shook his head and Connor pushed him back and ran in the door.

* * *

Even half asleep Carolyn knew something was wrong. In her dream the Sovereignty was under attack and sinking but even as she sunk the smell of smoke burned at her lungs. With a start she awoke, realizing the smoke was not just part of her nightmare. She could feel the heat radiating from the floor boards beneath her. Rising from the chair she stumbled for the door through the smoke, her sleeve covering her mouth and nose as best she could but before she could make the landing a portion of the floor collapsed pulling down a heavy roof beam. She dove, narrowly dodging the debris. Her new position was little improvement. The edge of the dresser had caught the weight of the burning beam but left her only a small pocket trapped between the wall, the dresser and an open inferno below. Covering her face as best she could she tried to find a way across the gap.

* * *

If she had not been coughing her would never have found her. His first sweep of the room missed her entirely trapped as she was, her dark dress blending into the shadows. He pulled on the dresser, trying to get it out of the way but it was weighted in place by the beam. Finally she noticed his presence, her eyes going wide with fear. "What are you doing here?" He didn't answer, putting all his weight into trying to shift the wood. She crawled over to a small gap and reached a hand out towards him. He took her hand squeezing it briefly. "I'll get you out." She shook her head, tears in her eyes from the burning smoke. "No. You have to go. Get out of here."

Giving up on the dresser he eyed the beam itself. "Never again. I'm not leaving without you!" He grabbed a portion of the beam that had already charred and burned with both hands and threw his shoulder against it. He pushed, hoping that the floor would hold the extra strain until just has his lungs were about to burst he felt it begin to shift. Taking another breath he threw himself against it even harder and was rewarded by it shifting a foot from the wall. Spotting the opening Carolyn pressed herself to the floor and squeezed herself through.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "The captain and his family!" "Already outside" he assured her "but the landing is gone." Carolyn was still looking around for a way out when Connor grabbed her waist and pulled her into a run to the window. In horror she realized he did not mean to stop.

* * *

Connor hit the ground below first by the span of a heartbeat. Winded Carolyn laid there for a moment looking up at the window above in time to see the roof collapse on the room they had stood in moments before. Rolling over she checked on Connor who seemed to find the whole situation funny.

"Don't you ever do that again" her voice was serious but she kissed him lightly and rested her head on his chest. "You could have been killed". She slid her hand down his side and drew it back sticky with blood. Scrambling to her feet she opened his jacket revealing a seeping gash on his side. "Don't worry, I already had that. Just reopened it is all." He sat up slowly and winced. She looked around but spotted no assistance forthcoming so she reached down and pulled one of her stockings loose and wadding it up pressed it against the wound "Here, hold this against it."

She helped him to his feet as best she could and they walked around the front of the house where the guard had managed to disperse most of the crowd. Seeing them the captain breathed a sigh of relief. "We are going to go ahead and spend the night on the ship." He looked between her and Connor curiously.

She sighed and looked up at Connor where he leaned heavily on her. "I'm afraid you're sailing without me tomorrow." Connor smiled down at her at that. "You're sure?" She nodded. "You clearly haven't got any common sense. If I leave who else will look after you?"

The captain called a carriage and helped her load Connor into it. "I'll send your trunk on for you tomorrow. Where shall I send it?" She looked at Connor inquisitively. "Shall I have them send it to the manor? It is easier to find than Ellen's." He smiled at her leaving her weak kneed and she gave the captain a description of the house. Hesitating she drew a small ring from her pocket. "This was my father's. I would like you to have it. Show it to the governor when you get to Kingston. He should recognize it as the one he gave my father all those years ago. Tell them…. Tell them I'm sorry. " She pressed it into his hand. "You're certain?" She nodded looking at Connor in the carriage. "I think it's time to make a break from the past. "

With that she climbed up in the carriage behind him and they headed back to Davenport trying stabilize him as best she could over the bumpy road. As luck would have it they were driving past the tavern just as Dr. White was exiting and she had the driver stop and pick him up before heading to the house. She paid the driver, thankful that she had not removed her purse before falling asleep and together she and the doctor got Connor up in the house and into the downstairs bed.

She helped the doctor remove his jacked and shirt and brought over the supplies to redo the stitches. She had to give Connor that, he had plenty of bandages and they were not hard to find. The worst wound was the reopened cut on his side, the fall tearing the skin that had anchored the original stitches in place but the burns on his arms and the glass imbedded in his back and arms were clearly from the house fire. She held Connor's hand and watched nervously as the doctor carefully picked the broken shards from the flesh and deposited them in a bowl but he barely flinched. "You needn't worry about him. He does this more than you would think and he heals well." She shook her head at the thought that regularly getting hurt was not a sign for worrying.

Once Connor was bandaged and tucked into bed she went to put away the supplies but was stopped by Dr. White. "Come on, I'll do you in the kitchen." She looked down aware for the first time of the cuts to her own skin. She had not seen the blood against the black fabric of the dress. Now that awareness had come through the shock she started to feel the sting.

Sitting at the table she carefully peeled off the top of the dress, the arms sticky with blood. Apologetically he began to remove the glass from her arms and back and clean the area. "You're fairly lucky actually. The thickness of the stays stopped most of the glass. Though I think perhaps they gave their life for it." She nodded and gritted her teeth seeing him reach for a bottle of strong spirits. "I'm sorry to do this." She shook her head. "No, I understand. My father treated men who did not get the wounds tended properly. Gangrene is not a good way to die. Do what you must." She braced herself and sobbed as the liquid burned across the myriad of open cuts. "At least you will not need stitches!" he carefully bound up two cuts on her arms and she pulled the dress top back into place.

Once they were finished Dr. White headed for the door. "I'll be back to check on him in the morning. Are you staying at Ellen's again?" he asked casually. She shook her head. "Tonight I will stay here in case he needs anything. I've done this before. I know what to watch for. " He smiled at that and made no further comment. Latching the door behind him she pulled one of the wing backed chairs over by the edge of the bed and, trying to find a position that did not press on the cuts on her back, curled up to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime in the night Connor woke, aware of the sound of another person's breathing in the room with him. He turned and saw her asleep in the chair. She did not stir as he sat up and contemplated her; her dress torn with the bright white of linen bandages showing through the cuts, one stockinged foot was tucked up underneath her and the one that dangled over the arm was scuffed and bare. Most worrying of all a massive bruise had begun to darken the side of her neck and face but she was alive and she was here.

She whimpered in her sleep as he picked her up as gently as he could and laid her on the bed but she did not wake. He tucked the blanket around her shoulders and took up her position in the chair, his eyes falling on the painting of Achilles and his family. Surely it could be done. He had given up fighting for years before Connor had showed up. He thought on his people who had left and people of the town and nearby cities, of the perfectly ordinary lives they led. He went briefly to the office and retrieved the box from where he had left it on his way to Boston and placing it on the table by the bed resumed his position in the chair lost in thought.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning she was surprised to find herself in the bed and the chair empty. She climbed from the bed stiffly, her body protesting and every cut making its presence known. She stood stretching carefully aware of the massive bruising down the right side of her body. From the door she could hear voices and went to investigate. Connor stood fully dressed at the door directing two men to place her trunk in the front room. He sent them off and turned, grinning to see her standing there.

"What do you think you're doing?" He frowned at that and gestured to the trunk. "I thought you said you wanted it here." She walked to him and took his hand, pulling him down the hall behind her. "I meant what are you doing out of bed? You need to rest." "I'm fine. You needed it more." He held out his hand to show her that the burns from last night had already begun to heal over the cuts in his arms were already starting to mend. She tried not to gape at his arms but continued firmly. "Fast healer or not the doctor said he would be here this morning and you should be resting. Gut wounds are nothing to laugh at."

She helped him from his coat and boots and positioned him back in bed but on top of the covers and propped up with several pillows. "Once you're cleared to eat I'll make you some breakfast but I want his okay first". She started to go for the chair but Connor caught her hand and she sat on the edge of the bed, their fingers linked.

He looked up at her. "You are staying right? You won't go?" She smiled and toyed with their fingers. "Yes, I'll stay. They will have sailed without me by now anyway. I think it's time I made a break with the past. No more Carolyn Blair, Loyalist. Just Carolyn now. Carolyn and Connor, don't you think? No ties. No regrets." He frowned at that. "That's not how it works here. I've thought about it. You're right. My people are gone, this is my world now and I need to adapt. I cannot live in the past nor can I ignore it." He looked up at the painting of Achilles. "I'm done with the war. My part is over now. They can finish without me." She smiled at that, tears shining in her eyes. "It's time to live a normal life I think. And normal people have ties. And families. For all that I never used it I'm afraid I only have one name to give." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "If you no longer wish to be Carolyn Blair would you consider being Carolyn Kenway?" She blinked back tears laughed out loud. "Well, since you asked so nicely. Yes, I'll marry you." She leaned over and kissed him where he lay on the bed. "But you still have to rest."

He laughed "In that case there's something else I can give you as well." He gestured to the box sitting on the table next to her. "A woman I met once wishes you happiness. She was my first." Carolyn stiffened at that more than a little surprised. "My upbringing didn't introduce me to many women and the war has kept me busy. You never judged my skin but to both people I've always been an outsider. " She flushed. "Well I guess in that case you can't hold it against me that I didn't wait for my wedding night either." She opened the box and fished in it briefly. "And that means one less thing we need get. I think this one should fit you. His hands were also very large. " She held up two gold bands set with tiny sparkling blue stones in the light. "They were my parents. For all that things could have ended better they loved each other very much." She held the ring up to his finger but it did not appear to need resizing. He looked at the rings in confusion. "Why would you not take them? Surely the patriots would not have taken these." She smiled sadly and covered their joined hands with her other palm. "I did not think to ever need them. After all, where would I find someone else like you?"

He ran his thumb across her knuckles and changed the subject. "Rings, food, clothes, what else do we need?" She turned thoughtful. "I have the blue riding dress. That should be sufficient I think. Your captain's jacket almost matches it and I think it would be a nice pair. The rings we have. Other than that I think the bridegroom not in stitches." She smiled down at him and then with a thought piped up "Oh and if we're not doing a complete break with tradition I would like a candle." "Candle?" he asked thinking over Myriam and Norris's wedding. She smiled "It's a tradition where I come from. The new couple lights a candle from the altar and takes it back to the house with them. All the other fires have been put out and they relight them together to mark the beginning of a new household. It's not necessary but it would be nice. It's considered good luck too so long as it doesn't blow out. Honestly I think we can use all the luck we can get." She smiled shyly at him. "A candle it is then."

He leaned up to kiss her but a knock at the door let them know the doctor had arrived. He fell back with a sigh. "Oh and once he's done I suppose you had better go and stay with Ellen until the wedding." He frowned at the thought but he had heard enough in town to know that people at least wanted the illusion of good behavior. "At least it won't be very long. You said when the stitches come out right?" he looked at her hopefully. She turned to him "My father was a doctor, Connor. It might be weeks." He laughed at that glad that his rapid recover was proving to have more than one use. "Wait and see."

* * *

4 days later Carolyn stood before the church shaking her head in the setting sun. "I'm still bruised and he already has his stitches out. I would say it's not fair but given his history I suppose it's for the best." She turned and linked arms nervously with Ellen. Having nobody to stand in for a father she had asked if her friend would consider walking with her. She was the closest thing to a mother she had had.

Together they walked to the front of the church were Connor stood waiting. Taking a deep breath she placed her hands into his and took her vows.

Afterwards Father Timothy explained to the guests briefly about the significance of the candle and she held Connor hands lightly as he lit the wick of a thick white candle in a silver stick. He held it nervously as they walked to the tavern and joined the party as it began. Placing it carefully on the table they made their rounds and accepted various measures of congratulations and advice from their friends. His eyes kept checking on the tiny flame. Noticing his distraction she looked up at him. "Do you want to stay longer or head back to the house?" His eyes focused on the flame "Home I think." She smiled took his arm approaching one of the central groups consisting of Ellen, Dave and Myriam. "We're going to go before a gust blows the flame out and Connor faints." She smiled. "Enjoy the party!"

Arm and arm they left the tavern, the night still and warm around them. "I didn't expect you to take it quite so seriously. It's just a superstition you know. " she said a little guiltily. "What do people do if it rains?" "Then a group of their friends carries a tarp over them so it does not get wet. Properly speaking they usually have an escort to the house anyway but I did not think we needed one." She blushed at that in the darkness. "I don't know why I'm telling you this as I thought I'd never live it down but when I was maybe 5 or 6, I'm not sure how old but my mother was alive I remember, I went to a wedding and when the couple left and I was so upset about how unfair it was that people kept celebrating with the guests of honor gone that I insisted everyone stop until they got back." He smiled at the image of her confronting a group of adults full of righteous anger. "What happened?" "The person hosting the party for the newlyweds explained to me that my reasoning was not wrong but that they would not be coming back and would want us to enjoy ourselves and that I would understand when I was older. I didn't believe him until the escort got back. The next day the bride and groom visited my parents and thanked me for trying to save the party for them. Needless to say the story gets brought up at almost every wedding I attend."

They reached the door and he handed her the candle stick while he fumbled for the key. The door swung open, the house pitch black inside. He looked down on her "Where do we begin?" "First your domain." She led him to the office and stood while he lit the fire place. "Then mine" she led him to the kitchen and carefully lit the stove. From there they walked around the rest of the first floor lighting a candle or the fireplace in each room. "Actually while we're here" she led him back into the office and pulled a thick book from the desk. "It's the family bible. It's been in my family for generations. " She opened the front cover to display a tree showing her family back to the 1600's. His eyes followed her fingers as she traced the path of her blood lines until it reached a lonely branch. "Deaths, births, marriages. They all go here." He saw her parents Edward and Elizabeth each with their own date for birth and death and the shared date of their marriage. The second branch contained the name Benjamin and only one date, the same as the mother's date of death. He focused on Carolyn's now.

She pulled out a bottle of ink and a pen. "Would you like to do the honors?" He shook his head, awed by the history that contained on a single piece of paper, the span of lives set down in numbers. "You're hand writing is better." She nodded and knelt adjusting the entry. "Carolyn Blair Kenway married to Connor Kenway March 10th 1782." "She looked up at him suddenly "You know I don't know your birthday." He shook his head at that "Honestly neither do I." She blinked at that but left the book open for the ink to dry and put away the pen. His eyes fell to the empty branches that forked way from where his name was now written.

She took his arm again and met his gaze. "We still need to finish upstairs" He started for the bedroom but she shook her head drawing him to the other rooms in the upstairs first. At last they reached the bedroom door and nervously he showed her in. She looked around, having never been in the particular room before and smiled at the distinct stamp of his interests. He knelt and lit the final fire, placing the candle stick on the mantle with a sigh of relief. Mentally reminding himself not to blow it out by habit he turned to Carolyn "Done. Do you want to go back to the tavern now?" He looked up at to see her already removing her boots and placing them by the bed. She laughed at this blushing. "Hmm I guess I didn't explain it well enough." Rising she walked to him and bent his head down to hers "Nobody ever goes back to the party." She smiled and kissed him, drawing him with her to the bed.

* * *

Back at the Tavern Big Dave looked around. "How long does it take to light a few candles? Aren't they coming back?" Ellen laughed so hard she began to choke but shook her head at him. "I wouldn't expect them back."

* * *

The candle had not quite burned out when Connor woke and looked over at his wife, thoroughly asleep beside him, a smile gracing her lips. Quietly he rose from the bed and picking up the candle stick crept downstairs. Opening the secret door to the work room he slipped down the stairs and lit one of the candles by the table. His father's portrait appeared in the light and he frowned at it suddenly but he wanted to be complete. Returning upstairs he deposited the now almost gutted candle on the table before returning to bed and was rewarded by Carolyn sleepily pulling him into her embrace.

* * *

When he awoke the second time she was already awake and sitting next to him in bed studying him carefully. "Good morning." She offered him a brief kiss. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and considered her. "I've made breakfast. I figured you might be hungry after last night." She blushed "I mean you didn't eat much." Rising he dressed and followed her down stairs taking his usual seat at the table in the kitchen as she dished up scrambled eggs, biscuits and fried potatos. "Do you drink tea? Or coffee? I didn't see any." He shook his head. "I usually just have some hot porridge and water. Not that this doesn't look good I just don't normally bother." She smiled at that. "Well we're married now. You have someone to bother with that for you." Pouring herself a cut of tea she took her spot opposite him at the table. She held her hands out to him and bowed her head. He took her hands and contemplated her until she looked up slightly flustered. "Sorry, force of habit." She drew her arms back and clasped her hands re-bowing her head recited quietly "Please guide our steps in wisdom as we begin the day."

They ate in relative silence as Connor contemplated his new life. Somehow he had missed the part in his plans where being married meant actually having a wife. Putting aside his fork he looked at her curiously. "So now what? I mean do you have class today?" She shook her head. "No, spring planting season is fully here so we've got a 2 week break. I suppose this is a bit odd but no doubt we'll get used to it. I don't really remember my parents together but households change and people adjust. " He thought about this. "I've never lived with anyone but Achilles after losing my mother but I will learn. Did you have plans?" she looked around the kitchen. "Honestly I suppose there is a lot to do. I'll need to take inventory first. I'm sure Achilles did a wonderful job but just looking around last night it seems that this house hasn't been under a woman's care in a while. No doubt you have a pile of things that need mending stashed about somewhere. And if you wouldn't object I could use some supplies to make new things." He shook his head at this. "What do you need?" "Well a quilting frame for one. I used Ellen's at her house. If you do go hunting and take any birds I could use some feathers. Your… our room is quite nice but it does seem a little chilly. I'm not as used to the cold as you are. Besides I would like to continue helping Ellen with her embroidery if I have time and you need a good frame for that. What will you do today?"

He thought about it briefly. "There are some rumors of lost items on the frontier and I could get in some hunting." She looked at him. "Will you be back for lunch?" he shook his head. "Dinner?" "I usually get back shortly after dark." She smiled across the table at him. "I'll plan to have you there then."

When he got back that evening the house was warmly lit and the smell of fresh baked bread filled the hall. He waited patiently while she bowed her head and prayed over her plate. "Thank you for the understanding we have gained today" Smiling she picked up her fork and listened to his stories of discovering the man thought to be Big Foot and of a cave he had found with an old piece of 'treasure'. In return she told him old stories of the adventures the children in class had gotten into. In his limited experience with children they seemed like such a handful and he marveled at her ability to deal with a whole room full of them. The trick, she assured him, was having a way to distract them and keep them from realizing they had her outnumbered.

Afterwards they retired upstairs and she climbed into bed next to him with a yawn. "That was a good start I think. It will grow easier with time. I promise." He nodded at that but she spoke again, her voice slightly anxious. "Connor, that book downstairs with the homestead accounts. You're busy so much, would you mind if I managed them?" He thought on it briefly but decided he primarily did it to handle his own items. "If you would like. I don't mind." Smiling she curled up against him, her head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough they fell into a simple routine and he became accustomed to her presence, waking beside her in the morning, the sounds of her in the kitchen and main room, the small changes in the house as she replaced worn and damaged items. Once he had gathered enough feathers she began stitching a large downy comforter. He eyed the black and blue squares curiously. "These look familiar". Carolyn laughed at that. "It's the blue dress from the wolves and the black from the fire. Being around you seems hard on clothes but they still work for this."

After finishing the comforter she seemed content with the state of the house and switched back to painting and helping Ellen with her embroidery. She had him repeat his stories of naval battles and after working through a number of sketches presented him with small paintings of some of the battles. She also got fishing tack and showed him the colonial style of fishing which was less efficient than he was used to but he could not deny the enjoyment of sitting on the grassy bank with her lazily in the afternoon sun.

A few weeks later he came in one evening bursting with excitement. "Look what I have found" he pulled her into the den in unrolled a map showing a stretch of coast line and directions inside. "They say there's a lost city here." She scanned the map over his shoulder, turning to the chest pulled out a coastal map. Scanning the lay out she pointed to a bit of coast in the gulf and pointed to it. "It looks similar to this section, doesn't it?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "It's so exciting. When do you mean sail?" He looked up at her in surprise. "It would take about a week to get supplies and a crew together. It would be a long trip I'm afraid. I could be gone for weeks." She sighed nodding. "Still, in exchange for what there is to be learned I think it's worth it. Don't you? I don't suppose the area is free of pirates?" He grimaced and shook his head. "There's always reports of activities coming from the area. Otherwise I would I would ask you to come." She leaned her head on his shoulder "It's probably for the best. School has just started again after all. Maybe next time. I'll be fine."

She thought for a moment then continued. "Though if they are in the area I think we should do some upgrades to the Aquila before you go. Do you have time?" He laughed "Plenty of time, the problem is money. Naval upgrades are expensive. It's best to do major changes all at once so you don't end up needing multiple sizes of all the shot." She gestured over to the money box sitting on a table in the corner. "Well, do what you can." He opened the lid and tried not to gawk at the amount inside. "Where did this all come from?!" She laughed "Free market. You never did read that book, did you? I've been sending ships down at the same time as ships from Boston to cut down on defense costs and losses. They sell the perishables along the way and then take the hard goods further out all on the same trip. You would not believe what they're willing to pay for fine clothes and spirits in Port Royale. " She grimaced. "I would prefer not to sell to pirates at all, but the money they spend on clothes and parties is money not going into arming their ships. It only seems fair to upgrade your own with that. Oh and I was able to double what we paid to the people in town and still turn a good profit. " She beamed with pride. Connor looked at her in amazement. "And you do not mind spending it like this?" She looked at him "It's your money, Connor. You can do with it what you like. But no I do not mind spending it to have you safer."

Together they compared the maps and discussed routes and the supplies needed. The following Saturday the ship was loaded and ready. Carolyn went down first to oversee the last delivery of foodstuffs and to make sure everything was ready. Connor finished packing his supplies and thought about how long he would be gone, the first time he had left her alone for any length of time in the house. Leaving his bedroll in the hallway he snuck downstairs and cleared off the portraits from the wall. One by one he fed them to the flame, throwing Haytham's on last. "Goodbye, father." He watched the canvas crackle and burn until only ashes were left. A thought occurred to him and he returned briefly to the den to dig out the sketch of her and add it to his gear before heading down to the dock.

Reaching the dock Carolyn spotted him and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and shaking in his embrace. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to go." She held him tighter. "It's not that. It's the sailors. They say…" her voice was quiet and full of fear " they say the Sovereignty never made it to Kingston. She's presumed lost with all hands." He looked at her startled, his arms tightening around her protectively. She continued to tremble, her eyes full of sorrow. "The captain. All those people. It's horrible." He raised her head and met her eyes "But not you. You're safe." He bent down and kissed her. "Do you want me to stay?" She shook her head. "No, I want you to go. Really I do. I was just surprised is all." Already the color was returning to her face and she took a number of calming breaths. "Will you write to them in Kingston and let them know you're alright?" She thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "No, let Carolyn Blair be dead. She's gone anyway. I never met the governor or his family. The position was in remembrance of my father. There's no one there to weep for my loss." She looked oddly relieved at that.

* * *

It was a Friday nearly a month later just before school got out when Carolyn's lecture was interrupted by shouting from the road that the Aquila was back in port. She dismissed class with a laugh and tried not to fidget at the children laughed and packed up. Closing the door behind them she made she everyone was safely on their way and then took off for the house in a run earning knowing laughs from the people she passed.

Reaching the house she checked the rooms eagerly. "Connor? Are you here?" but there was no answer. She ran out back to the ledge and saw that the Aquila was in port as reported but couldn't spot his blue jacket among the people at the dock.

"Did you miss me?" His voice came from behind her, clearly amused. "Desperately" she launched herself at him as he bent over arms open. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him fiercely, her legs wrapped around his waist. He caught her, adjusting his stance so they did not both fall. His hands were hot on the back of her thighs. "Me too. Don't you want to hear about what we found". With his hands holding her up she leant back and started frantically tugging on the buttons of his jacket. "Later. Tell me later." She pressed herself against his chest breathing in the smell of his skin. "I've missed you. I missed you at dinner. I missed you at breakfast. I missed the smell of you on my skin. I can't wait any longer."

He laughed at that. "I missed you to." She traced the line of his neck. "Show me?" Trying not to drop her he carried her into the house though they only got as far as the kitchen.

When they were done she reached up and tucked a sweaty strand of his hair behind his ear. "That's better. I think next time I should go with you, pirates or no. " Her eyes sparkled. "Now tell me what you found! "


	11. Chapter 11

Connor would have thought that he had had enough excitement in his life but barely a month later inactivity began to worry at him again. Visiting the dock he boarded the ship a questioned Faulkner to any pirate activity or attacks in the area. Faulkner shook his head almost regrettably. "I understand lad. She's too fine a ship not to be out doing what she does best." He eyed Connor. "And I think you're too young man to give up doing what you do best. The Patriots have been asking about you, Connor. They still need good fighters and good captains."

Connor scanned the ship, her sides gleaming, the cannons polished. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take her up for quick run to Boston."

He had not been down to the basement in over 2 months but a few days after his trip to the dock a new portrait hung on the wall and his weapons gleamed newly sharpened. The next day he stood in the den with Faulkner going over maps of his newly acquired target, a sense of purpose filling him once more. He pointed to the shipping line the target usually sailed. "We must leave quickly. If we sail tomorrow we can be sure to catch him in between ports." Faulkner pulled out another nautical map and checked the currents when the front door opened drawing both of their attentions.

Carolyn entered and removed her hat, hanging it on the wall by the door. Spotting Connor she brightened. "You're here! I didn't expect that." He looked up at her in surprise. "I would not have expected you here either. You have class today." She frowned at that pressing a hand to her head. "I cancelled today and tomorrow. I feel awful about it but I think I'm coming down with something and I would not want to expose the children to it. I'm so light headed I had to stop twice on the way back home." Spotting Faulkner and the maps she smiled again her interest sparking. "Have you found something else? Another lost civilization?"

Faulkner glanced and Connor who said nothing. Noting the exchange and the full extent of his weapons realization dawned on her. "Ah no." her knees went weak and she clutched at the wall to steady herself. "You said you were done." She looked at Connor, her eyes begging him to tell her she was mistaken. "We're going on a hunting expedition." He offered but did not meet her gaze. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and tried to get her twisting stomach under control.

"When do you leave?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Tomorrow morning. The ship is already supplied." Opening her eyes she asked him "So soon? Do you know when you'll be back?" He studied the charts before him "I'm unsure. It will depend on many things." She nodded at that her eyes going to Faulkner. "I think it would best if I go lay down now. I'll make dinner at the usual time." She turned and headed slowly up the stairs.

That evening at dinner Carolyn was in a state like none he had ever seen her since their marriage. She didn't even say grace over her food, sitting instead there and pushing it around in circles with her fork. Finally she put down the fork angrily. "You do not have to go. What do we need that we do not already have?" He looked up at her. "Purpose. You said so yourself when first we met, remember? That you need to do what you are good at. That that is what you are meant for. This is what I am meant for." She looked over at him sadly. "My father was a doctor, Connor. I know the value of a good knife. But there is a difference between surgery and randomly removing limbs. One is a means of healing." He glared at her over the table. "If you wanted a doctor you should have married Dr. White. You cannot change what I am. " She shook her head quietly. "No, I suppose not. You are my husband. Whether or not you asked it when first we met I've sworn obedience to you now."

He finished his meal and stood from the table silently. Heading up stairs he undressed and climbed into bed. Sometime after that he could hear her feet on the stairs. Turning on his side he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and feigned sleep. At least when he fought with Achilles he was not forced to share his bed with the old man. He pondered briefly sleeping in the bed downstairs tonight but decided against it. For one he didn't think he could pretend to sleep walk. She entered the room quietly but made no move to get in the bed. He could feel her eyes on him but after a moment she sighed and headed back down stairs. Curiously he heard the front door open and close. He actually was sleeping when the sound of the door woke him again. He heard her undress and felt the bed shift as she slid in next to him. Sliding herself up against his back she wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. Before he could decide though whether to admit being awake he heard her breathing slow and knew she had fallen asleep.

The next morning she toyed with her eggs lost in thought before suddenly putting the fork down and pushing the plate away. "I have no appetite. My stomach is in knots." She managed a bright smile which did not reach her eyes. "On the bright side since I've already cancelled classes I can come down to the dock to see you off." He considered the pallor of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you sleep last night?" She sighed and shook her head. "Not much I'm afraid. I finally went for a walk to try to clear my head."

He finished his own plate and stood, moving to the hall to pick up the last of his supplies. "There is no need for you to come to the dock. It is a long walk down and back. You're unwell. Stay here."

She could only nod to that. He turned and walked for the door but she surged forward and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait!" He was tall enough that she could not kiss him without his cooperation but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood there. "Come back safe." Reluctantly she let him go, striding off in the direction of the dock. She kept her face as neutral as she could manage until he was well out of sight. Once he was gone she went to the bushes and threw up few bites of breakfast she had managed.

Climbing aboard the Aquila Connor made sure the rest of the gear was stowed. Faulkner approached him apologetically. "Is your wife not coming to see us off then?" Connor shook his head "No, I've told her not to bother." As the ship sailed out he thought he could see a form standing against the edge of the cliff watching their departure but he could not say for sure.

* * *

It was late afternoon three weeks later when Connor and the Aquila returned, task complete. He entered the house and started to head for the workroom when a noise from the sitting room caught his attention. Carolyn sat clearly dozing in one of the large wing backed chairs, a basket of sewing at her feet and a project dangling precariously from her lap. She smiled up blearily at him as he entered before blinking and looking around at the angle of the light coming in from the window. "Ah I must have fallen asleep again". Connor mentally checked his calendar. "Didn't you have class today?" Carolyn grabbed the sewing from where was about to fall and placed it carefully back in the basket. "Prudence agreed to cover for me today. She's a wonderful woman and a competent teacher. She can handle it. I suspect it's not un-similar to herding barnyard animals."

Rising she walked over to Connor and he bent his head so she could kiss him lightly. "Welcome home. Did you get what you sought?" He nodded, "It took longer than expected and I did not have a chance to write. I'm sorry." She sighed at that "That's alright. I'm just glad you're back. I missed you, you know. I'm sorry we fought. I knew what I was getting into. It was wrong of me to try to change you. " She reached for the buttons of his coat "Here let me take your jacket. It will undoubtedly need a good cleaning." She started to undo the buttons of the coat before she saw the damage to the sleeve. "And sewing too it appears." She tugged lightly on the sleeve freeing his arm and froze. His shirt was cut as well and stained with a mix of darker crusted blood and the bright red of fresh. She breathed in sharply and began to remove his shirt. "You're hurt." Her tone held a distinct mark of censure. Connor pushed her hands away lightly. "I'm fine. It's a scratch is all." Carolyn eyed him tiredly. "If it is still bleeding then it's more than a scratch, even for you. Let me see it."

Connor relented and took the shirt off handing it off thinking of their shared fates. No doubt he was also to be scrubbed and mended. Carolyn walked around him surveying the variety of scrapes and bruises covering his torso. Her breath caught at the state of his back. "The scratches as, you put it, will need to be cleaned but two of these will need sewing, Connor. " She looked up at him worriedly. "Do you want me to send for Dr. White or would you like me to do it?"

"Really I am fine. I've had much worse." He realized belatedly that this was perhaps not the best thing to tell his wife if his goal was to make her less worried. "Connor, these are at least two days old and still bleeding! I can't imagine how bad they must have started. Did you even wash the wounds?" the exacerbation in her voice was undeniable. He thought about his dive into the bay. "After a fashion". He tried to be firm but the pain in her eyes was real and he hated that he was the cause. "If you think they need sewing you may sew them. You have a lighter hand." He kissed her forehead and allowed himself to be drawn to the kitchen and seated at the table.

Carolyn disappeared briefly in to the living room and returned with her embroidery silks and a thin needle. Placing them a wooden bowl she poured boiling water from the kettle over the set and sat the bowl down purposefully beside him. Another trip out of the room resulted in a fine linen towel, a strong bar of soap , a roll of bandages and a little to his surprise a bottle of strong spirits and two cups. "Are we drinking to my return?" he asked , surprised. Carolyn grimaced and poured a small glass and handed it to him. "One is for you. The other for your back. This cut is deep enough I want to make sure it's clean before I close the wound". She lightly traced her finger down the cut on his shoulder. Handing him the soap and towel he placed the cup aside and began to wash his chest and arms while she laid out the bandages.

"Let's start with the arm." Surveying the damage she carefully brought the skin together. "This may seem like an odd time to ask" she said suddenly "but I was wondering if you might teach me some of your people's language." Connor looked up at her "You want to learn Mohawk?" Carolyn shrugged lightly. "I've been thinking about it. It would be nice. There are not any other speakers around and you shouldn't forget who you are." Connor looked up at his wife and then down at the cut in his arm and thought of that afternoon on the hill. "Shall we begin with numbers?" "Just what I was thinking." Taking a breath he began " one _énska, two tékeni,_ three _áhsen…"_ by the time he got to nine she was done and wrapped a linen bandage in place. "Before I tie this off make sure it's not too tight." He held his arm out and moved it about to make sure he had a full range of motion. Moving behind him she lifted her skirt and straddled the bench so his back was fully towards her. A tenderly as she could she cleaned the area avoiding the worst of the cut. She slid the first glass over to him. "I need you to lean forward a bit." Grimacing he downed the shot and leaned forward, grasping the edge of the bench in his hands.

The pain was sharp and immediate as she carefully pulled open the wound and poured the liquor down the gash. He took a sharp breath through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry" she whispered and blew lightly on his back, her fingers making patterns against the skin. Contemplating the wound she took her needle and began at the bottom end of the cut slowly stitching her way up. Connor gritted his teeth and began again "one _énska…" _ This time he got up to twenty two before she cut the thread and tied off the silk. She clamped a piece of clean white linen over the newly formed stitches and made him hold out his arms while she wrapped a long piece of linen around his chest and shoulder to keep it in place. She tied the bandage off and sank back to the bench laying a kiss gently to his shoulder above the bandage on her way down. She sighed wearily and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on the good side of his back. She seemed content to rest there but asked sleepily "Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you like. I didn't know when you would be back but there is soup." She stood at that and began to walk to the stove but he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap. She offered no resistance and wrapping her arms around his chest rested her forehead against his shoulder .

Connor looked around the kitchen for the first time since they entered. It was unusually dark with only a small fire burning and the kettle that supplied the hot water for the bowl. "Have you eaten already?" he asked, his concern growing.

"I had some earlier. I'm good." She said without lifting her head up from his chest.

"You weren't well when I left. I think you may be the one who needs to see the doctor." He shifted her in his lap, freeing a hand to press against the side of her face but she felt neither flushed nor clammy that he could tell. "I've already been to see him, Connor. He says I'm fine." Wrapping her arms more tightly around his waist she drew a breath and continued "And that come this spring we will have a child."

"You're sure?" She raised her head enough to nod emphatically and then buried her face back against his skin. "Very sure."

His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. "That's wonderful!" With a sigh of relief she returned his hug. "I'm very glad you feel that way. It made me think you could teach me Mohawk and we might teach it to the child. I want it to know its heritage." She ran her hand lightly over the bandages wrapped around his chest. "I just need you to be careful." Guiltily he realized how she must have felt seeing him like this given her condition. "I promise I'll be careful." She leaned her head back against his chest "Good. Hunter or no I mistrust this new breed of wolf that uses bayonets." She ran her thumb over the telltale circular bruising at the start of the cut. Connor froze under her hands. "You're not the first person I've sewn up, remember? I don't want to lose you."

"Did you know before I left?" Hearing the guilt in his voice she answered quietly "I started to suspect the day before but I didn't want to say anything as I was unsure. I was afraid I would be wrong. "

He hugged her briefly and pulled back to look down on her. "You're happy about this, right? This is a good thing?" She nodded. "I'm very happy. Really. It's just I didn't expect it so soon. I mean there's still a war and now I've another life to worry about. It scares me. I thought we would have more time. Promise me you'll be here when the time comes? " He rested his chin on her hair. "I promise." Her arms tightened around him. "And maybe next time you could try to let me know? I spent the last few weeks not knowing if I carried the child of a live man or a dead one. If you would ever even know that it was on its way." His arms were warm and strong around her. "I promise."

They sat there for a while, her curled up in his lap, his arms tight around her before she looked up. "Oh and when you get to town everyone will probably be following you around waiting for some sort of announcement." "Everyone knows?" Connor puzzled at the thought that an entire town might know of his impending fatherhood before he did. "Probably by now. It's been weeks and news travels fast. I talked to Ellen when I first began to suspect. Dr. White knew of course, and Diana who he's training as a midwife was there. Which means her husband and brother and his wife most likely know. And Dr. White's drinking buddies. And probably anyone at the inn. And Prudence volunteered to take over classes until I'm feeling better. "

Connor looked down at the last part with a frown. "I'm fine, really. It's just I'm tired and people assure me that will pass soon enough. I've gotten quite good at keeping food down again as long as it's plain." Bending over he scooped her up and headed for the stairs. "If you're tired you should be to bed." "Connor!" she laughed "Your stitches! I can walk. I'm fine, really. I'm not even that tired now!" He sighed forlornly to hear that thinking about the last time he had come back from an extended journey. "It's been a long trip." Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a kiss at the base of his throat. "Yes, it has. It wouldn't hurt the baby, you know. I asked." He blushed hotly. "Don't worry, I asked Ellen. She's more discrete."

He carried her into their room and deposited her in the bed before climbing in to join her. She stood back up and began to undress laughing at how his gaze had strayed from its usual path and stayed firmly on her stomach. She climbed back into his arms and sighed as he kissed her. He made love to her as if she were made of fine china and might shatter in his hands. Afterwards he lay in the bed beside her, his attention once again focused on her softly curving belly. He spread his fingers across the soft skin, feeling the curve and trying to compare it to his memories from before he left. She ran her fingers through his hair letting the strands fall slowly. "When in the spring?" his fingers tickled her navel. "The first or second week of March. Puts it just about 9 months from your return from the ruins. "She snickered suddenly "Someone once told me children should be born in the bed they were conceived in. I don't think I'll give birth on the kitchen table though." He blinked up at her, the image vivid in his mind "Was it then?" She laughed "Not necessarily but it's a better chance than most." She yawned and snuggled down more comfortably in the bedding, a smile playing at her lips. Tucking the blanket around her he watched until he was sure she was asleep and then padded barefoot back down the stairs to basement. Grabbing one of his alternate outfits from the display he dressed and turned his attention finally to the once bare wall by the table. Taking a piece of charcoal he crossed through the name John Blithely and wrote out below briefly "September 26th, 1782".

He climbed the stairs back to the first floor headed out locking the door quietly behind him. The sun was low in the sky as he headed towards the inn. Through the window he could see a surprisingly large portion of the town sitting around talking. He opened the door and stepped through grinning. Everyone looked up suddenly and the conversations died away. Oliver was the first to speak, approaching him jovially with a mug of ale and a hearty slap on the back. "Ah Connor! Welcome back! ...Any news from your trip?"


	12. Chapter 12

Connor sat at the table across from Carolyn a look of amused horror on his face. "Do you remember when you used to only be able to keep down oatmeal and bread?"

She glared at him lightly over her plate. "I'm not asking you to eat it. You have your own dinner." She nodded to his plate. "Besides it's precisely what I want right now." Her own plate held a mass of pickled cabbage and melted cheese which she carefully piled onto a slice of bread. She bit into it sighing contentedly. He eyed the massive block sitting on the counter. "They certainly brought plenty!" Carolyn laughed. "I can't eat much at a time but I'm always starving. Mr. Clark said his wife was the same way and besides we're due a bad storm soon and he might not be able get up here for a few days. A few extra supplies did not seem unreasonable."

She stopped then frowning and pressing a hand to her side. Through the fabric of the dress Connor could spot the movement. "Foot or hand?" "Foot" she grimaced. Connor grinned at her and took a bite of his dinner "Perhaps he does not like cabbage." She rubbed her side and addressed her belly "Too bad. Mommy's hungry." then sighed. "I can't believe it's only January. I don't know if I'll make it 2 more months." Connor eyed her. She was already the size Prudence had been when Hunter had been born. "Diana assures me there's only one of them. She checks for extra heartbeats every time." Carolyn pressed one hand at one side where the foot had been and another opposite it on the other side of her belly. "As far as she can tell it's just one big baby. That's your fault you know. Everyone says so. The larger the father, larger the child." She sighed and smiled at him. "I suppose I should have thought of that earlier." She reached across the table and took his hand briefly running her thumb across his knuckles.

Suddenly a sharp knock came from the door. Connor stood waiving for her to sit and finish her bread. He didn't recognize the man at the door, obviously a courier who handed him a package and note. He opened the package briefly and studied the painting and then turned to the note. "_New target. Come quickly to the tavern in Boston lest he escape like the rest." _Thinking on Carolyn in the kitchen he tucked the painting into the drawer of the desk in the den.

He turned to head back but saw her standing in the doorway "What is it, Connor?" a worried look evident on her face. "It's nothing. I just need to run an errand to Boston. Do you need anything while I'm there?" She frowned at that. "At some point I'll need some more paints but surely you don't need to go now. What about the storm?" He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be back before it gets here. You'll see."

He headed out to the stable and saddled his horse riding for Boston. He stopped briefly by the supply house and picked up the items for Carolyn storing them in his saddle bags before heading to the tavern. He was met there by the usual crew who explained to him the situation. "Jacob Miller is a warehouse manager who supplies military items to the redcoats. He has been away lately but is due to be at the warehouse tonight for inventory. You will need to get to this office and stop him." They pulled out a map of the warehouse layout. "I'm sorry we could not give you more information or time. We can only assume that out messages to you are being intercepted. I do not think the miraculous escape of so many targets can be a coincidence." The last several targets had cleared out and vanished before he reached them.

They took him to the warehouse and waited in the courtyard nearby as he climbed over the wall with ease. Dispatching two of the guards he made it to the building and scaled the outside with the silence born of years of training. Carefully he climbed through an open window taking to the roof beams and spotted his target inspecting crates of merchandise. Freeing his dagger he ran along the beams calculating the angle needed to become death from above. The commotion began before he was half way across the warehouse. A young man ran in and whispered in the target's ear, his eyes going wide. Scanning the room quickly they ran out and Connor heard them raising the alarm. Swearing he ran for a window still hoping to catch up to them but it became clear they would not be caught. In the seconds it took for his eyes to adjust to the darkness the man was mounted and riding out of the courtyard.

He ran across the rooftop and dove into a nearby pile of hay. Samuel Adams already had his horse ready. "We ride for the house." Mounting he followed them as they rode down the mostly disserted streets of Boston." Reaching their target Samuel swore. The door was open and the house clearly empty of people, neighbors looking around curiously. "They've fled. No use trying to track them. No doubt they'll vanish as cleanly as the others." He shook his head "At least he's out of business but this is the 4th target gone." He eyed Connor warily. "I suppose there's no way around it. We've clearly got a spy in the Sons of Liberty."

Connor frowned at that but checked the sky and noted the sharpness of the wind. "He must be found but for now I need to get back. There is a storm coming in." He nodded his goodbyes and turned his horse back home, his teeth set on edge in frustration.

The house was dark when he made it back, the first heavy flakes starting to whip and howl as he made sure the horses were secure in the stable. She had built up the fire in their room and laid curled up under the heavy quilt but shivered visibly. Even though he had just come in from outside her skin was like ice next to his as she curled up around his heat gratefully. "I'm glad you made it back. I was starting to get worried." She drew his arm around her shoulder and curled up tightly against his side. He took her hands between his own and held them, feeling the warmth return to her fingers. "I should not have gone. It was a waste of time anyway. Though I did get your paints."

She yawned, the heat making her sleepy. "No harm in that. By the sound of it the snow I may finally get you to hold still long enough to paint you for a change." Once her hands were warm he let them go, his hand straying to its usual position, wrapped around her and resting lightly on her belly. A flurry of activity erupted under his palm as if aware of his presence. At times he would wake at night and press a hand to her stomach marveling at the movements inside so independent of her while she slept. Her lips curled and her fingers covered his. "Looks like I'm not the only one excited you're back." She yawned and curled back against him. "We should really start thinking about names soon." But shortly she was asleep.

* * *

"Package for Mr. Kenway!" The young man at the door handed her a stack of letters and a small package and she scanned the rapidly darkening sky. "I'm afraid it's not a very large town but there is a tavern down the way. You should probably ride out the storm there". Carolyn dropped let the penny fall back into her purse and pulled out a larger coin. Many courier companies did not cover frivolities such as shelter when it was deemed that they could stay in the coach at night but the spring storm on the horizon promised to be a strong one and she would not want to face it without four good walls around her. "Have a drink on us until this storm passes over."

The courier, noting the coin, smiled and dipped his hat to her and her straining stomach. "I'll drink to you and your lordship's impending happiness!" Carolyn laughed, "Aye and not a moment too soon if I have any say". Turning back into the house she scanned the missives and drew a breath. Two letters to her were tucked in against a plain brown package bearing Connor's name. "Ah. Not now. I've no energy for this," she muttered as struck a cheerfully neutral tone. "Package for you, Connor. I hope they're not looking for you to travel on business." Carolyn sighed and rubbed her aching back, placing the letters aside on her desk and leaving the package on the table in the hallway.

"God, I don't know how many trips up these stairs I have left in me." Carolyn yawned and carefully balanced the last load of clothes just brought in and folded on her hip. The unusual burst of energy she had gotten this afternoon had allowed her to get much of what she needed done but she could tell it was starting to wane being replaced with a general tiredness and aching that did not seem to go away no matter how she rested. The time had been well spent though. The kitchen was well stocked with bread and a pot of soup that would cover their meals for the first few days and Connor had only laughed and meekly complied when she harried him around to get the nursery fully arranged. At this point she could see no reason not to lay everything out. Diana had come by just that morning but had nothing more solid than an encouraging 'Soon' to say about her progress.

Placing the other clothes away, she laid out the swaddling and diapers on the table in their room. She smoothed over the embroidery while pondering the package downstairs but she was in no mood to deal with it tonight. Pushing the thought away she eyed the bed wearily. The last few nights and proven that there was little rest to be had near to bursting as she was unless the baby allowed it. Instead tonight she eyed the rocking chair in the corner of the room, its hard back would at least mean that she might wake with the child in a similar position as now, hanging low in her belly. She pulled the thicker quilt from the bed knowing Connor, ever impervious to the cold would not begrudge it of her and headed to the chair. She briefly considered changing out of her day gown but the warming spring air had taken on a decided chill when the storm came in and the sudden opening of the sky outside suggested that the night would only get colder. Tucking the blanket around her she eased carefully down into the seat and closed her eyes as the storm began to howl in earnest.

* * *

Connor cocked a head as he heard the courier head out with a smile. Something about a woman quite so far with child seemed to bring out joy in everyone around her. He liked to think it was a general hope for the future though the women of the town tried to disillusion him by telling him it was just people being grateful that they were not about to be so blessed. He listed to her slow climb up the stair and went to retrieve his package. It held the distinctive handwriting of Samuel Adams and clearly contained the portrait of his next target. "Well, there no reason not to at least to take a look." He hoped work might serve to distract him from just how little he had to do in the coming event. A quick glance at the portrait revealed it to be an older one for it contained an image of his father standing behind a young woman. Quickly he flipped the painting face down. He had thought of this father too much these past few months and did not want to dwell on him now. Instead he turned to the letter inside.

_That troublesome organization of your father's seems to have found a new leader in a surprising spot. It seems his final pupil was a woman who has recently ascended to the position of Grand Master. We suspect her to run a network of spies and to be the reason your last few targets have escaped. Previously we had thought her dead as she was reported to have booked passage upon the Sovereignty's final voyage, however she was reportedly spotted in Boston visiting the Miller household shortly before your unproductive visit to his storeroom. We know we have not asked you for a woman in the past but you must not think of her as such. We suspect she may have a personal vendetta against you. The whole thing is rather sordid. Not only was she reported to be your father's lover Carolyn Blair was engaged to marry Charles Lee at the time of his death…_

Numbly the paper slipped through Connors fingers the rest unread as his mind began to race. "It's not possible", grabbing the portrait he closely studied the young woman seated before his father, his hand casually and intimately resting on her shoulder and saw the smiling face of his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

She had just dropped off when she heard him in the doorway. "Why are you here?" His voice caught on the last word as thunder shook the house. Drowsily she adjusted the blanket and turned in the chair, searching for more comfortable position. "I'm afraid you'll have the bed to yourself tonight, dear. This babe is giving me no rest." She was starting to nod back off when he spoke again, louder this time "Why did you come?!" the anger and pain in his voice now naked, bringing her fully awake. Opening her eyes she saw him, standing in the door way, his face an unrecognizable mask, a small portrait dangling from one hand. "So this is the assassin," she thought, surprised, watching his face see her recognition and harden into something she had never before seen.

"Ahh. I wondered when I would end up on the wall in the basement. Your friends have impeccable timing". She pushed herself up a little straighter in the chair and met her husband's eyes calmly and patiently as she dared. "This is not the time for this." He snorted. "Time for what exactly?" She shook her head. "Please. Connor, I'm tired. Can we speak of it in the morning?"

He strode across the room to the rocking chair, towering over her and leaned in. The pain was gone from his voice replaced entirely with steely fury. "I'll ask you one more time. Who sent you?" Carolyn dropped her eyes briefly to the portrait in his hand. Even without being fully visible the flash of blue and red was all she needed. She simply hadn't had that many portraits made and only one within years of coming to Davenport. "I think you know that" she breathed.

"I want to hear you say it" Connor gave the chair a hard push, snaking a hand under her chin and forcing her head up to meet his eyes.

"I chose to come, Connor. It was my choice. But your father is the one who offered it to me." She glanced sadly at the painting, her sitting in a blue gown with Haytham Kenway standing proudly behind her before he threw it across the room with a shout. Touching his arm gently she continued "He was worried about you."

"So it is true. You're a Templar", he drew back from the chair and straightened, even the rage in his face sliding behind an icy mask.

Carolyn moved the blanket aside and began to lever herself to her feet. "Well as much as any woman can be. For a group that professes the equality of all men no matter their background or standing they do see rather keen that they actually be men. They rather match the Patriots in that regard at least. " Ungracefully she gained her feet, temporarily proud that she had managed on her own and had not had to request Connor stop to help her up. Somehow it seemed an inopportune time to ask. Her fingers brushed his sleeve before he wheeled on her, dagger drawn and pressed her hard against the wall. The edge of the blade bit her neck as a thin trickle of blood began to flow.

* * *

Connor gripped the blade tighter and saw her eyes go wide now with surprise and fear. Both her hands clutched at his wrist but he kept the edge pressed to her throat, unmoving. Trapped against the wall she tried to maneuver away from him but his left arm kept her pinned. "Connor!" she gasped "The baby!" He glanced down aware for the first time since the rage took him of the mass of flesh between them. Still holding his arm she met his eyes angrily "Whatever sins you think me guilty of surely your child is innocent." His gaze back was unflinching and cold, empty of the man she knew and absolutely merciless. "My child? Or another Templar lie?" Her eyes widened in pain but her tone was detached and oddly curious. "If it wasn't would you kill us both now? A child has no control over its parents. You of all people should know that." His grip tightened on her shoulder until she cried out. Her eyes darkened and she dropped them from his gaze. "I have known no other man, Connor. You need not doubt the child is yours. Just…" she swallowed. "Just allow it to come into this world. Just wait for it to be born and you can ask me whatever you like before you kill me. I'll answer. I promise. " A sudden laugh tore from her throat and he released her in confusion. "Though I think perhaps you won't have to wait very long"

Without his arm pinning her to the wall Carolyn began so sink down, her laughter taking on a hysterical edge and she held her stomach and sank into a growing pool of liquid soaking through the front of her gown. With a groan she reached the floor and sat gasping softly. "The midwife. Get Diana. Please." He gazed down on her, the mask firmly in place. "I'll bring the midwife. Do not try to run." Pulling his hood up, he strode for the door. Carolyn began to laugh again still on the floor in the corner of the room as the storm raged on. "And where would I go?"

* * *

He returned with Diana in tow and frowned to see Carolyn kneeling on the stairs. "Where are you trying to go?" She gestured to the kettle sitting on the step beside her. "I was getting some hot water for washing but I'm having a hard time getting back up." Diana smiled at her. "We can do this down stairs." Carolyn shook her head sharply and clutched the railing. "No. I'm having this baby in our bed." Diana smiled at Connor at reached down to pick up the kettle. "Best to humor her. Can you get her up there?" "I'll be fine. I can make it." Carolyn pulled herself to her feet but before she could try to move Connor picked her up easily and carried her to their room. He deposited her on the bed and turned for the door. "I'll be down stairs. Let me know when the baby is here."

Leaving Diana and Carolyn upstairs alone Connor paced the ground floor anxiously. Rhythmically he slid the dagger free from its catch, passed it from one hand to the other and back again and back home. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of her, her touch stamped into the house. The den with the account books in her neat hand, her paintings in the dining room, her sewing basket in the living room. His mind shied away from the kitchen entirely. Trying not to feel like a fool he pushed the sewing into a dark corner with his foot and pulled a chair up to the fire.

The fire sputtered and popped as the rain tried to find its way into the house and the shadows jumped. So many recent failed missions had him drawn tight and he seemed hyper aware of everything. The storm howled but to his ears it could not drown out the noises from the room above; every thump of the bed, every gasping sob. Everything but the tiny cry announcing the arrival of the baby. He could not quite make out the words but he heard Diana's soothing tone as she spoke. Sometime in the night Carolyn had lost her brave front and begun to scream and cry as the pain took her. He thought back on Hunter's birth and how quick it had been for comparison and so was not surprised when Diana appeared by the chair and asked him quietly to fetch the doctor.

He headed back out into the storm relieved at the excuse to get out of the building. Not far past the tavern he became aware he was being followed. He slowed down and let the man approach before he turned, drawing his dagger.

"Conner, it's me." Haytham's voice came from the darkness. "I know it's you. You were not to come back." Connor held his dagger ready. "It's nothing to do with the war, Conner. I'm trying to find someone. I need your help."

"You're looking for your little spy. Well, I found her first." Haytham tightened his jaw, stricken. "She is alive? You haven't…"He sheathed the dagger. "She lives for now." Haytham breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll just take her off your hands then. We'll be off in the morning, no trouble to you." Connor's voice was hard and angry. "No." "Let her go, Connor. She's done nothing to you." "You have no idea what she has done to me!" Haytham looked at him in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous. Carolyn's the least violent person I've ever known. If she's hurt you it's only your pride."

He turned on his father angrily. "We have an agreement, she and I. She lives tonight. Tomorrow she tells me everything and dies." Haytham's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Why on earth would she agree to that?!"Connor dropped his gaze. "For the baby." Haytham's voice grew ice cold. "What baby?"

"Mine or so she claims."

The anger in his voice cut the air. "What have you done?"

"I do not have the time to fight you now. I need to get the doctor." He turned and continued walking. "She has been at it for hours and it is still not here."

"Elizabeth." Haytham drew a sharp breath. It took Connor a moment to remember the name in the book and realize that he must have known Carolyn's mother. His mind went automatically to the tiny branch with the one date and the still blank line between their own names. "Go. Get the doctor. I'll be at the house. " Connor turned. "You will stay outside and out of sight. If I choose to spare her life tomorrow you are free to take her and go. But I get to question her first. "

Haytham breathed a sigh of relief. "Does she know?" Connor eyed him. "About you being alive? No, the subject did not come up." Haytham snorted. "Didn't come up! Now there's ingratitude! Unless.." his eyes narrowed. 'you didn't know. About her I mean, did you?"

Connor tightened a fist, wanting nothing more than to plant it in his father's jaw. "Not before tonight."

* * *

It was almost sunrise when he returned again with Dr. White and Haytham was nowhere to be seen. Both women's faces lit with relief when he entered, trailed by Connor carrying his surgical bag. Carolyn lay up on the bed, stripped down to her linen shift, clearly exhausted and dripping with sweat. Connor set the bag on the table as directed while the doctor examined his wife.

"If it's a daughter swear to me you'll make sure she marries a man with narrow shoulders!" she panted and laid back. "Aye, or if a son a woman with wide hips" he laughed and patted her knee. She turned her head and looked at Connor who had so far managed to avoid being present these past few hours. "Don't worry. You're a strong woman and the baby is healthy. It will be soon" he commented as he began to lay out the tools of his profession. Carolyn watched with half lidded eyes as Connor turned to head for the door.

"Can I talk to my husband briefly first? Alone?" Diane looked between them. "Why don't we go downstairs and fetch some fresh water. This has gone all cold." Connor froze at the doorway before Diana and Dr. White pushed past him; closing the door and leaving him alone with his wife. She pushed herself up from the bed as best she could with a groan. "You came back. I was half afraid you had decided to let your child finish the job for you. I had to explain to Diana what to do if the doctor didn't make it here on time." He glanced at the large kitchen knife sitting on the table next to the swaddling but it was well out of her reach and she made no move for it. He moved to the foot of the bed. "What do you want?"

Carolyn held her hand out to Connor, her gaze matching his until he shifted it down her body. Her stomach was smaller than it had been of late, the sweat soaked shift clinging to the curve. He could see the child moving within through the damp cloth. He moved to the side of the bed and gave her his hand warily.

Carolyn grasped his hand firmly and pressed it to her stomach. Without the water the feeling movement of the baby inside was direct and quick beneath his hand.

"This is your child, Connor. I swear it." Her eyes were fierce and angry. "Now there is something that I would have you swear to me." She stopped briefly as a wave of pain rolled over her and she clenched her teeth but did not scream. Gasping she continued. "When you see the child and know it to be yours you will acknowledge it. You will not harm it or deny it. I would see your eyes when you swear this. No matter how much you hate me, you will spare the child and see it is cared for." His focus returned to the frantic movement under his hand but her nails dug into the skin of his arm. "Swear to me that you will not harm your child I'm about to bring into this world."

He pushed back his hood and met her eyes. "I swear I will not harm the child" he breathed and she nodded releasing his hand with a gasp of pain and fell back to the bed. "Now you may bring back the doctor. I'm ready. "

Connor started to leave when Dr. White re-entered the room but the man motioned him back to the bed. "I'm afraid she was not wrong about the shoulders. Labor is not progressing as it should". Connor's gaze fell to the tools laid out by the bed and eyed the sharp scalpel. "Nothing like that I think yet" the doctor assured him "First we try moving the baby. Go help her sit up some." Connor started to object but knew he would not understand. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and drew Carolyn upright against his chest. Crossing his arms beneath her chest he looked across the length of her body to wear the doctor knelt. Carolyn grabbed the doctor's hand and leaned over to him as much as Connor's grip would allow. "Do not hesitate. Use the knife. Do whatever you must to save the child. You know what you must do." Another contraction broke over her and she sobbed in pain. "You are not your mother. You'll both be fine. Just stay like that. We're almost there." Pressing one hand hard against her stomach he pushed, adjusting the baby inside while Carolyn strained against Connor's arms. Holding his breath Connor waited but the next contraction brought an exclamation of triumph from the doctor and the first sign of dark hair from the emerging baby. True to his word the rest of the delivery went quickly and soon Dr. White was handing off a healthy boy to Diana. Connor sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his son was cleaned and dressed for the first time and Diana brought the baby back around.

It wasn't until she handed the baby to the doctor and approached him that he looked down at the limp woman still in his arms. "She'll be fine" Diana assured him "But if you could hold her for a moment I'll be changing the sheets." He gathered Carolyn to his chest and stood while Diana removed the blood soaked blankets and laid out the new bedding before laying her back down. He was surprised to note that he could tell the difference between her weight in his arms now and when he carried her up the stairs. She stirred briefly with the movement, her eyes trying to focus. "The baby?" Diana smiled down on her and wiped her face with a wet cloth. "Perfectly fine. A healthy son." "A son…" A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth before her eyes rolled back and unconsciousness took her. Diana checked her but did not seem alarmed. "I'll get her changed and back into bed. She'll just need some rest." Diana looked up at Connor with a smile. "Now I think perhaps you should have a seat in that chair. The doctor has someone you should meet."

Connor was ushered to the chair across the room and once he was firmly seated Dr. White and Diana showed him the basics of how to hold a baby just as the sun began to rise outside the window.


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn opened one eye carefully and judged from the angle of the light falling through the window that it was midmorning. The quiet of the house was deafening after the storm and she had a brief moment of panic that Connor might have taken the child and left before she spotted them. He sat in the rocking chair, eyes closed and a tiny bundle tucked into the crook of his leg. Moving as quietly as she could she stood, and pulled on the robe someone, most likely Diana, had laid out for her across the bed before going to stand by the chair and gaze down at her son. The boy seemed very much smaller sleeping nestled in his father's lap. His skin was not as dark as Connor's but there was no mistaking the mark of his heritage. Leaning over she reached out to stroke the thick mass of black hair already dried and laying against his cheek. Her fingers had almost reached the dark tresses when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped it with its stony grasp. She turned her attention back to Connor who opened one eye before realizing who stood there and releasing her arm.

"Sorry..." she began, pulling back her hand and pressing her palm to the material of her robe in place of the pink cheek it longed to touch. "I didn't mean to…" she took a sharp breath. "Do you deny that he is yours?" Connor looked down at the babe in his lap. While Carolyn had slept he had not put down his child once, sending Dr. White to return Diana to her house without rising. "He is my son." He confirmed, not sure what else to say.

Carolyn straightened and released the breath she had been holding. "Well, you have kept your side of the bargain. I will do no less. Put the baby in his cradle, Connor. I would not have him present for this next part. Let us go outside." And with that she walked slowly from the room. The hours had served to cool his anger but if she could face this he could as well.

Connor tucked his son gently into the cradle by the bed, stopping briefly to admire the quilt laying across it. Carolyn's hand was evident in both the design and the workmanship. Each square depicted a local animal, its form cut from scraps of pelts of the creature in question. Tiny stitches did a remarkably accurate job of portraying the creature's tracks and diet. He had known she had been working on something but had never seen the finished product before. Settling the blanket across his sleeping son he turned to follow her out, his long stride reaching the door to the balcony shortly after she did.

* * *

He followed her curiously to the balcony. He attempted to stir the previous anger and purpose that had filled him last night but she did not draw on him or run to one of the low hanging branches in an attempt to escape. She stood briefly glancing at the sky as the midmorning sun lit the yard. For all that the air was chilly the new rain brought out the scent of spring from the woods nearby .

"I'm afraid I haven't really done this before so you'll have to bear with me". She turned slightly in his direction but did not meet his eyes.

"Would you ask me to be gentle then?" He paced behind her, dagger at the ready for her first move.

Carolyn let out a snort "No. But I would ask you to be quick. Do you take requests?"

Connor thought on Captain Biddle and the Randolph. "Actually, yes. Sometimes."

Gathering her robe around her Carolyn sank to her knees, keeping her back to him. "In that case I think a broken neck." She pulled her braid over one shoulder exposing the back of her neck to him. "It would be easiest to explain if you mean to have me buried. A tragic fall down the stairs. No one could blame you. You need not bury me here if you do not wish to. There's still room in the family plot back in Boston alongside my parents and brother. I'm told it is a clean way to die. I trust you to get it right."

"What is the purpose of this?" Connor's anger flared. He had prepared for a chase or a fight, not an execution. "Why do you not fight? Are you not my father's student? "

"Fight? How would I fight you? Yes, I was his pupil. He taught me to observe, to think, not to fight more than to defend myself against a thug on the street. On my best day I would not be a match for you and today is not that day. This way is easier for the both of us." Her voice took on a note of melancholy. "I have seen you hunt… as well as your other work. I would prefer not to be hung. Or have my throat cut, or be stabbed or shot. I have had much more than a night to think on this, Connor, much more. Ask me what you would know. I'm tired and I never thought to see the sunrise today."

Connor pushed away from the door and began to pace behind her. "Who are you?"

Carolyn sighed. "I did not lie to you, I just did not tell you everything. My father was a doctor. He was also a Templar. I'm told once it was primarily a military organization. Your father made it something more. We are not all soldiers. We have our fair share of doctors and scientists and lawyers. My father was the leader of that side of it, Lee led the soldiers and both reported to your father. When they hung him it was your father who saved my life. He picked me up and carried me out of my own personal hell in his arms. "She took a deep breath. "He was also the one who slit that bastard Pensham's throat for me. My twelfth birthday present was that dagger still wet with his blood. It's in the top drawer if you would like it later. I've seen your souvenirs. It's a good blade."

"And your relationship?"

"If I had been a boy he would have been considered my master but the Order has no such relationships for its daughters. Legally he was my guardian and he was in charge of my education as he saw fit. It would have been pointless to try to hide his own activities in the Order. Small households and secrets do not work well together. Even if my father hadn't been so open about his membership Haytham would have been hard pressed to keep me from seeing something was going on. There are only some many times you can walk in late for breakfast fuming, soaking wet and missing your hat." She sighed at the memory. "He had such bad luck with them. Before the end I actually had extra made and kept them in my room so he'd stop sending me out to fetch him a new one before last minute before heading out again. That painting was in honor of what would have been my graduation to the Order had I been a man. "

Connor thought back to the morning at the brewery. It had never occurred to him where his father went when he left. "So he raised you as a spy…"

"He raised me as a daughter. The only way he knew how. And I could deny him nothing. After the death of my father he was my world. Yes, I gathered information for him. A girl sitting with a sketch pad is hardly likely to get run off by the guards. On more than one occasion they'd actually stop and help pointing out details or offer to let me draw them. "

Connor thought on how many of those guards had probably died at Haytham's hands but did not say so aloud. "And so he sent you after me? What were you to do, draw my picture?" He leaned against the railing watching her.

"I've drawn you many times, Connor. I burned all of my drawings of Haytham before I came. " she sighed wistfully at that. So many memories wasted lest he find out her secret.

"Before he took Lee's place we had a meeting. He promised Lee that everything would be okay and sent him to New York and then we sat and talked and he told me the truth. I begged him not to face you but he insisted. He offered me three options. The first was to marry Lee. It is what people expected. Charles was one of his first pupils over here. I was his obvious heir and people remembered my father fondly. Between the ties and the money it would cement his place at the head of the Templars. "

"Charles Lee was a monster" Connor growled hitting the wood beneath his hands.

"Charles Lee was ruthless and calculating. That does not mean he needed to die!" Carolyn dropped her head slightly before continuing "My reasons for not wanting to marry him were simple and personal. We did not always get along, he was old enough to be my father and his interests in me were purely political. Still I thought it best not to stay around if I wanted to keep that option off the table. "

"The second option" she continued "Was to move to Jamaica and enter the household of another Templar who was an old friend of his and my father's. Difficult to do during the war but manageable. In the end I tried for that. Ironically Lee's death helped smooth the way. Everyone in the Order assumed I was leaving town because you killed him. "

"And then, there was you" Carolyn took a deep breath. "Even facing death he thought of you. He told me of a son from his youth; someone smart and honorable and skilled in combat but mindless, a blade for any hand to pick up. He told me of his promise to your mother."

Connor turned "What promise?"

"The same one you gave me last night. She was to send you to him when you were old enough so that you might learn about his people as well. In exchange he swore to recognize you as his own and protect you from harm as he could. But you never came. Or you came too late. He had made Charles promise to spare you if he could but did not trust that the Order would treat you as kindly as he had. He said that he had tried to reach you but there was too much time, and hurt and pride between you."

"And then he looked at me and smiled and said that I might succeed where he had failed. That you might be willing to learn patience, logic and wisdom from me as you would not learn from him. How could I say no?" Carolyn's voice filled with pride at the memory. That he would trust her with so great a task.

"So before he left for Fort George he settled his estate and taught me about Davenport. About Achilles and the assassins. About the basement and the portraits."

Connor's voice cut in. "How did he even know about the basement?"

"Presumably he picked the lock and inspected the house during one of your escapades. Your travels are surprisingly unsubtle and the lock itself is simple. I can pick it and I sometimes have problems with the heavier mechanisms just due to the weight. The stair way is also fairly obvious to anyone who is looking at the dimensions of the downstairs. I was in myself a few times to check and see if there were any changes, any new targets. That was back before you gave me the key. "

"And so you came to Davenport looking for me"

"Yes. God only knows what I was thinking. I was a fool. I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect you. I thought I might introduce science and reason to the town. To make it like the high days of the Templars in Boston like my father spoke of before the killings began. Other than that I really didn't have much of a plan. I hoped that you would start coming with the others, open your mind to reason and logic and see finally what he tried to teach you, the prodigal son returning late but at long last. It would have been a fitting tribute to his memory. I suppose I thought of you the same way he did, as a lost child. "

"Of course at the same time I was absolutely terrified of you. And angry. Here I was on my own for the first time going up against the boogeyman of my youth. The monster who had killed so many of our people. Who took wasted the gift of being Haytham Kenway's son and took from me the second father I had known. That was the other side of being Haytham's pupil. When he would get called to the deathbed of one of your victims they would talk about business and leave me to hold the man's hand. It was considered fitting work for a woman and they needn't fear what the dying man might say to me. There's a trick to it. A not being. But eventually you return to yourself and find that you're holding the hand of a corpse…" Carolyn shivered and tried to dispel the darkness of those cold hours.

When no new questions were forthcoming she continued. "When I first came here I really didn't know what to expect. The people were so kind. They didn't know about me, I promise that. They were just trying to help a girl on her own. And you were kind. I… I didn't expect that either. I should have known better. I didn't expect to see so much of your father in you or I would have been more careful. I loved him a little, you know, with all the hopelessness of a school girl. You have his eyes." She wondered briefly if her son would share those eyes but pushed the thought away that she would never know.

"My father and I are nothing alike!" Connors voice rolled over her in angry waves and she fought not to flinch.

"You and your father were very much alike. Who would know better than I? I have lived with you both. You are both brave, and honorable and intelligent. He had better control and you are more open but that does not change how things are. When you began to teach me; about the woods, about life outside the city, you showed me a world I had never gotten to experience and I thank you for that. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. I did try to leave. You must give me that. I knew the odds. A Templar in love with an Assassin? 'Till death do us part'? At least I knew the irony of the vow I was making. " Carolyn toyed with the ring on her finger. She had gotten out of the habit of wearing jewelry staying in Davenport so the rest of the pieces were sitting in her mother's jewel box with a note to her at the time unborn child leaving them in its care. She had not been able to bear to remove the ring though she supposed in a way this was fulfilling the vow she had made.

"You might have told me."

"Told you what? When? By the way you think I'm your mortal enemy, I'm here to betray you, please kill me now?" she shook her head ruefully. "Even with that, yes, I should have. I might have told you before I knew but I could not risk the child. How could I ask that he pay the price for my decision? You may not have told me but I knew who and what you were before I came to your bed."

"Anyway for a while I thought it might work. Once a week I would go and check the basement for targets. I would look up at your father smiling down on me and think that perhaps this would turn out alright, that I was doing his work. The day I found the wall cleared off I was so happy…" her throat closed at the memory "So happy I didn't even care that his portrait was gone. I thought you were done killing our people. I thought we were ready to move on with our own lives. Those weeks after you returned were some of the happiest of my life. It was enough for me but it wasn't enough for you it seems. Then when I was first with child I was so tired I wasn't as vigilant as I should. I didn't see John's painting until it was too late to warn him. It happened so quickly. "

"He was gathering supplies for enemy troops!"

"He was being a business man who dealt in medical supplies and gear. How many others have bought similar supplies but were not chosen to die because they were not of the Order? What chance did he have against you? What chance have any of us against you? He was also a father of three small children and the husband of one of the closest things I had to a friend before coming here. I danced at their wedding, Connor! I failed them both. I did not fail the rest. " From inside the house the baby began to fuss and cry. Carolyn smothered a gasp and tried to block out the noise.

Connor walked over to where she knelt, staring blankly ahead. "And with you gone there will be no one to stop me."

"I had hoped you might consider making me the last." Her eyes turned towards Connor though she kept her head as steady as possible. "Sooner or later you'll get caught if you keep it up. Or they won't need you anymore and will get rid of you. Our…"she swallowed hard, "Your son will need a father, a real person of flesh and blood to be there for him. Not a memory, not a legend… not a stone in a church yard. These new men are nothing to you. I'm the last of the group you hated, surely. I am his last student." A fine shiver began to tremble her shoulders and she rocked lightly on her heels.

"You're cold." He ran his fingers down the line of her jaw drawing a gasp from her as she flinched away reflexively. She caught his hand before he could pull it back. "I'm sorry. I promised. I know. I just need a moment." She kissed the tips of his fingers briefly before letting his hand go. She straightened up on her knees and bending her head briefly, she crossed herself. He tried not to notice that the cross's arms were of equal length and failed. "May the Father of Understanding guide me in this His greatest mystery". With a deep shuddering breath she raised her head and met his eyes at last. "I'm ready now. I promise. I… I won't pull away. I just… I wish you could have known the Haytham I knew. " Her voice grew quiet "I wish you could have for both of your sakes."

He bent before her, taking her face gently in his hands and she pressed her eyes tight shut. Her cheeks like ice against his palms.

"You know your Haytham was a figment of your own imagination" he informed her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, her pulse jumping visibly in her throat.

"I know that. But so was yours." Her eyes still closed she pressed her cheek into the warm hand against her face and waited.

"She's not wrong you know." A familiar voice rang out as the door behind her opened. "And I thought you were going to wait."


	15. Chapter 15

"She didn't feel like waiting" Connor released Carolyn's face as she scrambled around to face the man she thought dead.

"Haytham? I don't understand. They told me he killed you." Tears poured down her cheeks and a hysterical laugh burst from her throat but when she moved to climb to her feet he drew his sword. Placing the tip against her shoulder he walked beside her, drawing the edge up under her chin. "You stay put. I have more questions yet." She fell quickly to her heels holding steady.

In an instant Connor was on his feet across from Haytham, his dagger naked in his hand. "That's my wife!" he snarled, hardly believing that his father would pull a sword on the woman he proclaimed he had come to save. Haytham eyed him in surprise. "Well given the little bundle of joy in the next room I suppose that's good news. I'm glad you made an honest woman of her anyway. Charming little thing. By the way do babies always cry like that? I'm afraid I never met Connor as a child. By the first time I saw him he had already killed a man. That's a little too close to the idea of original sin for my taste."

"Given that he has not eaten yet I suspect he's hungry". Her mind was still reeling from the sudden resurrection of her teacher but her body was letting her know that it did not appreciate the time this was taking. Her chest was tender and sore and reminded her that she had not yet fed her child. If they didn't finish she suspected she would start leaking soon.

"Well so I am but you don't hear me crying. Anyway we need answers and it's clear you're not the one to get them. You did your best, boy but you were clearly outmatched in this fight." Haytham smiled down at Carolyn proudly as Connor looked between them in visible confusion. "She is unarmed."

"Ah, Connor, that is because you assume to be dangerous something must be sharp. She may not have a blade but she has weapon enough against you. Look at her kneeling there, so apparently helpless. Everything about her is a weapon against you; from her words to her tears to the rather indecent amount of skin she's showing. Really, I never thought you the type, Carolyn. "

Carolyn tried to adjust the front of the robe but gave up. "Your son is not one to be distracted by a flash of bosom, Haytham. The top will no longer close." Identical looks of male incomprehension met her vision before she clarified. "My milk has come in."

"Ah well, yes" Haytham had the decency to look embarrassed. "Still we must push on." He twisted the sword so the edge caught her beneath the chin. His face slid out of the side vision by she dare not move her head. "Who do you work for?"

"I came at your request." The blade twitched against her throat reminding her of long not quite forgotten lessons on direct answers. "Hmm charming but I have been gone for over a year and sent you no further instructions." He eyed Connor dubiously. "Least of all any regarding matrimony. To whom do you report?"

"Well to nobody or myself I suppose then. Until a few months ago there was really no need. We already knew his plans for Charles. It wasn't until they sent him after John Blithely that I needed to do anything and by then it was too late."

"And whom did you inform of the targets?"

"The men themselves. Or their wives in some cases. I would write a letter on some inconsequential thing, a request for a recipe or an order for their business and seal it. Then I would break the seal, include an unsigned note warning them in a varied hand and inexpertly reseal it. "

"And the delivery method?"

"Sailors from the inn usually. Occasionally a dry goods vendor." Hesitatingly she continued "Except for one. I delivered one personally. "

"Which one and when?" The coolness of the question did not hide his interest to one trained to think as he did.

"Jacob Miller." Haytham nodded, thinking on the young man he knew who had only recently received his ring before his own sudden disappearance. One of his last events as Grand Master had been attending the baptism of his first born.

"Connor had left so quickly I knew there was not time. I took the note to his house myself and left it with the house keeper."

"Did you disguise yourself?"

Carolyn snorted lightly. "It was a bare 2 months ago. There was no disguise worth bothering with. I rented a carriage from the inn and wore a cloak with my hood up. I ran into nobody I recognized or at least I didn't see anyone. I admit I was more than a little distracted though. We were due a blizzard soon and I was scared to get caught out or that Connor would return to the house while I was away. But I could not sit at home and not think on them and what it would mean."

"Foolish sentimentality." He sighed. "Last question: Who is the Grand Master in Boston?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't exactly been keeping up as I've been a bit busy lately. "

Haytham lowered the sword but Carolyn made no effort to move. "You see? This is how to question someone. Direct. To the point." Turning to Connor he continued "That fits my timeline well. About 2 weeks after that inquiries as to her whereabouts began to surface. I suppose once they were sure she lived it was only a matter of time before they contracted you."

Carolyn carefully tilted her head back and let the breeze dry at the tears on her cheeks. There was a trick to this, doing things without using your hands so as to minimize threatening movements. "But I still don't understand. Why are you here? Where were you?"

"Me? I've been in Kingston while you've been gallivanting around with my son."

Carolyn hung her head. "And you didn't tell me? I thought you dead. We all did."

Haytham smiled down at her sadly "Who would I have told? Carolyn Blair was dead. She was lost with the Sovereignty and I promised Connor not to return. It wasn't until they began looking for you that I dared to hope. I thought it a lost cause but sometimes even lost causes succeed. I had to take the chance."

"Come on." He sheathed his sword and offered her a hand. "Let's go." But she did not go to take it. She shook her head, "No. This must be finished now. I've made this bargain in good faith. Your being alive does not change that." Instead her head turned to Connor where he sat perched on the edge of the railing lost in thought.

"Connor, where do we stand?" He looked up suddenly but did not move.

"I need to know, Connor. If I am to die then I'll die but I can't live watching for you over my shoulder and I cannot leave." She said dropping her head and wrapping her arms around herself.

"It would appear she does not wish to go." Haytham stepped back from Carolyn and nodded to Connor encouragingly. He glared at his father before kneeling before her taking her face into his hands once more. He could feel her pulse speed beneath his fingers. "You would really do it, wouldn't you? You would really let me kill you?" he searched her eyes.

"I've made my choices. If this is the price I must pay for them, then yes. Do you think I do not know the line I walked? That I didn't hold my heart in my throat every time you left knowing that they might use my warning to trap or kill you? I know it's unfair of me to ask you to keep a vow made in ignorance. I know that. But mine was not. Please. Don't make me go? I just can't. I'm sorry. I would rather you kill me now than make me leave you and our son."

"I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that if anyone ever tries to kill you, you will fight. Even if it is me. You've got a child now. Where would he be without you?"

"Connor, if I had pulled a knife last night what would have happened? If I had tried to run this morning what would you have done? Can you honestly say that?"

He did not answer but looked away in guilt.

"And so this is how I fight. I fought with the weapons you left me." She swallowed. "While you were gone I asked Diana should anything happen to me to go with you to Boston to find a wet nurse. She would have found a good one. The baby would have been fine. It was only my own life I offered. "

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I was wrong. I should not have tried to hurt you. It will not be easy, but perhaps we can learn to work through it together. You are my wife and I would not undo that nor our child. " He pulled her carefully to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

Haytham breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're being reasonable for once. I admit for a bit there I thought we might end up with a Shakespearian tragedy on our hands. " He glanced at Carolyn, Connor's hand in dark contrast to the paleness of her shoulder. "Othello I think perhaps. That 'one more prayer' was charming. It quite broke my heart. Now let us continue this discussion inside I think. "

"Ah but unlike Desdemona I'm actually guilty of what I'm accused of." She did not get into Connor's questioning of the baby's father.

Not knowing what else to say he changed topics, "By the way did I ever tell you that Connor was the reason I came home sopping wet that day? It's true. He threw us both out a second story window without looking to see what lay below. We landed in the river." Carolyn thought back on the house fire. "Well yes, that would be Connor. In our case there wasn't a river." And together they entered the house.

* * *

Carolyn could not stop shaking as she entered the room. Some was the cold but she had little doubt some was shock. With a sob she stumbled to the cradle and snatched up her son, holding him at last tight to her chest. The crying babe startled and immediately began to nuzzle at her chest. "There's soup on the stove but go on without me. I'll feed the baby first". Still trembling she carried him to the bed, not trusting her arms to support him in the chair. She undid the fastening of her top and crawled in beside him.

Connor walked from the doorway to the other side of the bed, watched his wife nurse his son and thought on how much he had almost lost. His child's tiny had waived around excitedly while he nursed and he kicked his feet. Carolyn glanced up at him before resuming her careful examination of their child's face. "You can lie down if you like. This is still your bed." Carefully he climbed in across from her, their child lying in the space between them. He reached out and let the tiny hand hit his palm. Curiously the baby batted at the immovable object before wrapping his fist around Connor's finger. "He is truly remarkable." Carolyn brushed the hair back from the baby's face. "You know we never settled on a name. " Connor's eyes never left the baby. "Sometime people pick random names but there are some traditions. For instance some sons are named after men in their family. We could have two Connors. Or two Haythams . That might be a bit much." Connor had to concede to that.

"I wonder what his father's name was." The past 24 hours had put a whole new perspective to his relationship with Haytham. He tried to imagine the baby across from him as a man full grown and out for his blood. "His name was Edward, the same as my father." Carolyn answered quietly. "I know it's hard to understand but he does love you. He's just not good at showing it. I never thought about it growing up, but when be brought me to his house that day he already had a room. I think it was your room, Connor. One of his first lessons to me was on how people take things at appearances. He dressed me as a boy and took me around town to see how people would treat me differently. He had the clothes on hand. I don't doubt that he loved me like the child he never got to have, but I could never take your place. In the end he worried about you more than he did me or he would never have asked me to come here."

"Sometimes it strikes me as odd how well you know my father and how poorly I seem to. Edward is a good name I think. " Unlatching the baby Carolyn propped herself up on one arm. "I'm going to try the other side for a while." She crawled carefully over the now fussing infant and curled up in the space between the baby and Connor. He stayed very still and she was aware of his presence inches away from her back as she reattached the baby to the other breast.

"Tell me about Othello." He voice surprised her and she suppressed a jump as best she could. "It is one of Shakespeare's tragedies." She began. Sometimes during the winter he would read aloud to her while she worked but she had shied away from this one knowing how close to the truth it touched. "About a solider named Othello. He was a great man but proud and angry. Someone tricked him into thinking his wife had been unfaithful." She paused to adjust her position slightly. "What did he do?" Connor asked.

Carolyn looked down at the baby who was starting to drift back to sleep. "He killed her. He killed her and her servant. Then when he discovered that it had been a trick, that she was innocent he killed himself. One of the greatest parts of the tragedy is how quickly it all unraveled. She begged him just before the end; for an hour, for a minute, finally for the time to say one more prayer. Had he granted it three lives might have been saved."

"Can you forgive me?" She felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Connor, I loved you thinking you had killed one of my most beloved and might kill me at any moment. Today you've given him back to me and a son as well. I could forgive you anything today." At that he wrapped his arm gently over hers and the baby and closed the space between them. She relaxed into the warmth of his body, the last bit of cold draining out at last.

"Carolyn, how many robins were out there?" he asked her.

"_áhsen" _she replied sleepily.


	16. Chapter 16

The port was busy and they took inventory but took the ledgers back to his rooms to work the figures. She sat at the table yawning as she double checked the sums, her head drooping. "You can leave that for tomorrow, you know." Haytham commented from his own records he was reviewing. "No. I want to get this done tonight." She tried to focus her eyes and gripped the pen tightly. The next time he looked up from his papers the pen was down and her head cushioned on the book. He laughed and moved the bottle carefully away from her hand and closed it. "Come on, time to go to bed." He reached down and picked her up opening the door to the hall with one hand. He was grateful nobody saw them as he carried her down the hall to her own room and fumbled with the door. He repositioned her and tried for the latch again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck sleepily. She nuzzled into his neck as he got the door open at last. Closing it with a foot he carried her to the bed. "Connor…" she murmured and clung to him tightly. He froze and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He placed her on the bed and her hands gripped at his jacket, tugging him towards her. Disentangling her fingers from the cloth he tucked her under the blanket as she began to sob in her sleep.

He glanced around the room but she did not wake. He searched the book case and desk but did not find what he was looking for until he quietly opened her trunk. Down at the bottom wrapped in a piece of cloth he found the book and pulled it out. He turned to the opening and ran his finger up the familiar family tree. "Carolyn Blair Kenway married to Connor Kenway March 10th 1782" He drew a sharp breath and turned his attention to the sleeping woman. "Why did you not tell me the truth?" He shook his head and replaced the book in the trunk and found a small pouch containing her father's ring. He pocketed it and left the room quietly.

* * *

The next morning Carolyn knocked on Haytham's door early. He let her in and she hurried to the table and picked up the books. "I'm so sorry. I'll try to finish them up before we start today." He nodded. "You were in no condition to do them last night though. You mustn't push yourself too hard." She laughed. "I don't even remember walking to my room." He smiled at her. "You didn't. It wasn't the first time I've put you to bed." She flushed slightly. "I'm not a child anymore. You should have woken me up." He grimaced and rubbed his back. "No, you're certainly not. But it was nice to pretend for a moment." He turned suddenly serious. "Actually I'm not going to be doing inventories today. I want you to do them without me." She looked up. "Alone, why?" "I'm going to be making a short trip. I do sometimes. And I trust you to hold down the port in my place. I've already had a word with the captain of the guard. He's to provide you a suitable escort for the heavy lifting, someone good with numbers. You can handle it. I trust you. I'll be back in about a week. Don't let them run over you. You're representing us all." She nodded and clutched the books to her chest. "I'd better go finish yesterday's work then. You'll be sailing from the port, right? I'll see you before you go?" He smiled and walked her to the door. "Of course. I expect the acting port master to see me off."

* * *

Haytham stood on the bow and waived to Carolyn where she stood on the dock watching him sail next to a very earnest young man holding a stack of papers. When the city was fading off in the distance he turned and signaled the captain to change course. He didn't dare sail directly to Davenport. There was too great a chance the Aquila would be in port. Instead he sailed up the coast and had them drop him near the shore and continued the rest of the way on foot. As luck would have it Connor was not at home and the lock took him little time to pick. He wandered in the house. There were numerous subtle changes that he saw Carolyn's hand in. He stopped to consider a painting hanging in the hall but headed quickly to his target and down the stairs. He paused before the table his eye going immediately to his lost blade. He picked it up and strapped it on before he noted the smaller silver dagger lying in its shadow. "She was here." His heart pounded to see something associated with her sitting among the relics of his long dead friends and associates. He stuck the dagger in his belt and looked around, trying to find some sign of how recently Connor had been there and how soon he would be back. His eyes fell on the wall, 3 portraits with dates but a new portrait hanging that was still unmarked. Haytham's eyes narrowed and he ran for the door.

* * *

Connor slipped in to the warehouse spotting his target sitting at a desk, illuminated in the dark room. He approached him quietly blade at the ready. No sooner than he stepped into the circle of light than the man turned around and addressed him casually. "Ah Connor. It appears rumors of your death have been entirely unfounded." He rested casually on the edge of the desk. "What are you doing here? Where is Jacob Miller?" Connor's blade was at the ready. "Don't you worry about him. He's long gone. We have more important things to talk about." He held out the dagger. "Does the name Carolyn Blair mean anything to you?" Connor turned and began to walk to the door. "Not anymore." A group of men appeared in the darkness, one swinging a heavy stick over his head, knocking Connor to his knees. Haytham walked over, looking down on Connor as he struggled to maintain consciousness and the men carefully bound his arms and removed his weapons. "Wrong answer, I'm afraid."

Once they were well out to sea Haytham untied Connor though he did not return his weapons and took the expedient approach of having all the rest of the crew but him go unarmed. He watched Connor pace the ship. "I do not have time for this. Where are you taking me and why?" Haytham surveyed the ocean. "I think it's time we had a little family reunion. I have to say I'm terribly disappointed in you." Connor 's tone was mocking and cold. "I'm sorry terribly sorry. What disappointed you more? The fact that I caught your little spy or that it took me so long?" Haytham pushed from the railing of the ship. "I thought you were honorable. Decent. I'm sorry to say I was mistaken." Connor looked at him sideways. "I hardly think you're in any position to judge me." Haytham laid his hand briefly on Connor's arm. "I want you to learn from my mistakes." Connor brushed his hand off and moved away. "Yes, I think we all know I was a mistake. One I won't be repeating myself." Haytham studied him curiously and shook his head. "I admit I'm a little confused. I'm not sure what is true these days." Connor laughed. "She's good at that. She lied to me for almost a year and I had no clue." Haytham shook his head and turned to walk to the prow of the ship. He considered Connor over his shoulder. "You were not the mistake, Connor. My mistake was letting Zio go." He hesitated. "But I cannot personally recommend having someone show up decades later to tell you that the woman you loved and the mother of your child is dead."

Two nights later they were pulling near the port, the dock well lit. Haytham stood on the deck with Connor and pointed to a stack of crates on the dock. "I will meet you there. You'll need to go over the side of the ship in the dark and swim. I'll distract the guards. They'll be expecting me." Connor did not move. "Why should I?" Haytham sighed. "Listen, boy. I'm sneaking you into a Templar fort and my home. This is dangerous for us both but it needs to be done. I can't walk you past the guards here. I need you here quietly. This crew is loyal to me but there're too many people in the fort. Now cooperate and I can get you back out before dawn and on your way back." Connor looked around the dock. "You're sneaking me into a Templar fort unarmed. If you wanted to kill me you had plenty of opportunities. " Haytham shook his head. "I don't want you dead. I want the truth." Connor sighed and dove in the water. Haytham made his way past the guards and to the edge of the dock. Connor pulled himself silently from the water and Haytham breathed a sigh of relief. "Follow me." He led the way to a stretch of wall obscured in shadow. He pointed to a large balcony on one of the towers. "See that balcony. Not that, but the second window to the left of it is our target. You go first. Do not try anything."

Connor sighed and began to climb with Haytham right below him. He reached the window and climbed in, moving aside to allow Haytham access to the dark room. He waited for his eyesight to acclimate to the darkness but Haytham walked surely into the shadows. Shortly he had lit a candle and carried it over to the bed in the corner. Haytham put a hand out and shook the figure in the bed. Carolyn looked up groggily at him. "Haytham!" She smiled sleepily. "You're back." Haytham gestured for Connor to come forward but he clung to the shadows. Haytham's voice was serious. "Carolyn. I've brought someone with me. Connor is alive."

She looked into the darkness and saw his outline standing there, his hood pulled low covering his eyes. Her eyes went wide and she clutched the blanket to her chest, shrinking down in the bed. "Ratonhnhaké:ton?" He nodded seriously. "Carolyn." She shook her head and turned to Haytham once more. "No, he's not. It's an easy mistake to make, I made it once myself by firelight, but you brought the Assassin. Connor's dead. I killed him. I saw him die when I told him the truth. About me. About us. There's nothing of my husband left in that man." Her voice choked and she turned her head. "Oh Haytham. Why did you bring him? I don't want him here. Make him go." She laid back down and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder but Haytham knelt by the bed and addressed her. "Why did you claim to be a widow?" She gasped and shook her head. "What would you have had me tell people? The truth? That I didn't just marry a man who wasn't a Templar but that I married an Assassin and he left me?" His voice went soft. "He left you? Does he know?" She laughed bitterly. "No. I could not tell him." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "This is not our way. The Templars walk in the light of truth. You must let him know. He has a right." She shook her head. "I was embarrassed. But Haytham you should have asked. Shame or no I would have told you the truth before this. I did not tell him because I do not know." Her voice grew soft. Haytham's confusion was evident. "By the time you got here you said you knew!" She swallowed hard and gripped his hand. "I mean I do not know who the father is." Connor strode out of the shadows. "What are you two talking about?" He towered over her, his hard eyes visible from beneath the peak of his hood. She met his gaze angrily and sat up still clutching the blanket. "It is none of your business. You made that clear to me." Haytham looked between them. "The time has come for the truth, Carolyn. We all deserve it. You no less than the rest of us."


	17. Chapter 17

Carolyn found herself laying back in the grass in the blue jacket and skirt, her hands pinned above her head, Connor kneeling over her, his head buried in her neck. She pulled at her hands but his grip was hard on her wrists. "Connor, it hurts. Let me go." He raised his head and grinned down at her, his eyes obscured by shadows. "No. You're mine." His voice was cold, different, the voice of the assassin. She began to struggle in earnest, her body awash in pain. "Stop. Please." He released on her hands and she pushed on his shoulders until he reached down and pulled her dagger lose from her belt and held it to her neck. She froze then as his other hand tore at the buttons of the jacket throwing the sides wide. He grabbed the neck of the linen shift she wore and placing the knife against it cut it open down the length of her body. Once it got past her chest she could see her pregnant stomach swelling upwards with the passage of the blade. The waist of her skirt was lower now, hanging down her hips where Connor knelt between her legs. His hood obscured his face but she could see him grin viciously and change his grip on the knife. He leaned over her one hand in the middle of her chest pinning her down and he plunged the knife into her stomach. She screamed, her chest flooded by a hot rush of liquid and blood as he cut her open. He reached in burying himself up to his elbows and pulled out the baby. "Mine." She tried to reach for them as he turned and began to walk away with the child and screamed.

* * *

Her whimpers woke him up. Pushing up on one arm he touched her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?" At his touch she began to thrash wildly, screaming. He pulled her on her back and leaned over her, his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Wake up." He shook her. Her eyes flew open and she screamed again, high pitched and terrified and clawed at his hands on her shoulders. Behind him he heard the door fly open and his father come running in sword drawn. "What are you doing?" he bellowed, approaching the bed. Connor let go of her then, sitting back on his heels. "She was having a nightmare. I was trying to wake her up." Carolyn looked around frantically. "Where's the baby?" "In his crib, I put him to bed." Carolyn pulled herself to the edge of the bed and fished the baby from his cradle holding him to her tightly. "Ah darling. Mommy's got you. I'm not going anywhere." She rocked herself in the bed, her frantic breathing starting to slow.

Haytham sheathed the sword and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm sorry to disturb you. It was just a bad dream." Connor looked guilty. "You've never had them before." Carolyn laughed bitterly while Haytham grimaced. "I've had them many times before. I used to have them after my father died. I've had them here, but you were gone those nights. You kept them at bay." He shook his head. "And now I cause them. Do you wish me to sleep elsewhere? I thought my father would take the bed downstairs but I could sleep in another room." She shook her head, her hand grabbing his sleeve. "No. Please. I want you to stay. If… if you still want to." He nodded and watched out of the corner of his eye as Haytham went for the door.

* * *

The next few weeks reminded Connor of nothing so much as when he first got married. Carolyn and Haytham adjusted quickly to each other's company but Connor felt unbalanced. He kept walking into a room only to hear a subject change or a conversation suddenly drop. He confronted Carolyn about it one night in bed. She averted her eyes. "We're speaking of people we know. " He clenched his fists. "Templars." "Friends. I trust you with my life, Connor. Truly I do. Can you ask for more? But that is not something they've agreed to. Their lives are not something for me to play with." She curled up against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He felt her comfortable warmth settle against him and appreciated it while it lasted. On more than one occasion she pulled away in her sleep, crying and clawing at the sheets. He knew better than to touch her those nights now but he supposed he couldn't blame her after what had happened. The cut on her neck that he would have healed in hours took a full week to heal on her and he was finally able to watch her hold their son without picturing her eyes wide with fear as he held the knife to her throat and the familiar feel of the blade as it began to split the skin. Lost in thought his hand trailed the line of her back and he felt her stiffen against him. With a sigh he let it fall to the sheet next to her.

Her arm tightened on him. "You know I would if I could, Connor. I want you to be happy. But I can't. Not yet. " He tried not to sigh and kept his tone as neutral as he could. "I know." She shook her head. "Edward was just big. The doctor said there was tearing and I need to heal properly before… well before we do anything more. Or I might never have another child." He looked down at her. "You did not say." She shrugged. "I'll heal in time. If it were just the pain I wouldn't ask you to wait but I want to give you more children. I do. I want us to have a family." She pressed her face against him. His hand tightened on her shoulder, drawing her closer to his chest. "Do you think I could take pleasure while causing you pain? We will. I'm not going anywhere. Though I would think after all that you wouldn't be in a hurry for more. "

She kept encouraging him to spend time with Haytham but it wasn't easy. She did get them to go fishing one day though. She laid in the grass in the pale green linen dress with the baby while they fished for trout in the river and Haytham told stories of taking Carolyn fishing as a girl. When they got back to the house she handed him the baby and fried the fish for lunch as Haytham cleaned them. They had made little progress on finding anybody behind the attacks. "I'm going to Boston to talk to Samuel Adams. We need to know where he got your name." Connor said suddenly. Haytham looked up. "I don't think that's a good idea." At the same time Carolyn turned to him. "I wish you wouldn't." He shook his head. "They won't just forget about you. Sooner or later they'll find you." She spooned the last of the fish to a plate and carried it to the table. "Just be careful." He nodded "I can be back tonight." She hugged him briefly and took Edward sitting at her normal place with him tucked up against her while they ate.

In short order he left for the dock to sail to Boston leaving Carolyn and Haytham alone. She cleaned up from lunch and headed upstairs to feed the baby. Once he was fed and sleeping she stood and surveyed the room. A small corner of blue caught her eye by the table and she reached over and pulled out the painting from the night of Edward's birth. She smiled at the portrait and carried it downstairs quietly. Haytham sat in the living room with a book. "Look what I found." She held it out to Haytham, smiling at the familiar painting. He took it carefully and frowned. "Where did this come from?" Her smile slipped fractionally. "It's the painting they sent to Connor. I don't know where they got the original to copy but I'm glad to have it. I was thinking we should put it somewhere." He stood suddenly. "That's impossible. This is my painting. It's the one I had in Kingston with me." She looked at him curiously. "How is that possible" He shook his head. "I don't know but it is. See here where the paint is scraped in the corner. This is definitely mine. That can only mean someone there sent it. This is bad. If this is Templar plot you're not the target at all. Connor is." She grabbed his arm. "He's gone to Boston for the first time since they sent it. What if it's a trap?!"

Haytham grabbed the handle of his sword and looked at the door. She pushed him towards it. "Go. He's just left. It's not much longer up there by horse. We'll be fine." He ran out the door and she bolted it behind him. She tried to calm herself and trust that he wouldn't let anything happen to his son. Heading back upstairs she laid down with the baby, holding it close. Mere minutes after Haytham left she heart the pounding on the door followed by the crack of the wood giving way as it was broken down. Carolyn heard the voices downstairs and knew something was terribly wrong. As quietly as she could she picked the baby up and placed him on the floor beneath the bed, pulling the edge of the blanket down so it obscured the child, hoping he would stay quiet. Reaching in the top drawer she pulled out the knife, placing the scabbard pointing towards the bed and taking the naked blade. She headed from the room hoping to draw them away. As she ran from the room she saw two men already climbing the stairs towards her. The first man had just reached the top and she slashed at him blindly splattering his blood on the walls and floor. As he swore she ran and opened the door on the other side of the hall running for the balcony. Gaining the second door she glanced around outside seeing 2 more men waiting below. Lifting her skirts she climbed on the railing and jumped to the branch still hoping to draw them away from the house. Focused as she was on the climb she did not see the man on the ground pull out the sling shot and loose the stone that hit her, knocking her to the ground below. In an instance the men were on her, wrapping her up in a piece of cloth and a heavy blow to the head meant she knew nothing more.

* * *

Haytham pulled his hat low and waited on the rooftop outside the tavern for Connor to emerge not daring to stand in the street lest someone recognize him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Connor came out unharmed and he saw no movements towards him. He dropped from the roof and walked beside him, telling him of their discovery. He turned to him angrily "And if you're here, who is at home with Carolyn and Edward?" Haytham glared at him. "She wanted me to come. Do you think she'd be happy being safe if you were in danger? Let's get back then."

Haytham remounted and headed for Davenport while Connor sailed back on the Aquila but when get got to the house he realized just how wrong they had been. He dismounted by the stable when Connor appeared behind him, punching him and laying him flat. His face was contorted with emotion. "What was that for?" Haytham shouted and climbed to his feet. "She's gone. They've taken her and it's your fault. You should not have left them!" Haytham turned and ran for the house. The door swung loose on its hinges and a bloody trail led down the stairs outside. Haytham grabbed Connor's shoulders. "You have to track them. If they just wanted her dead they would have killed her and left her here. Where ever she is she's alive." Connor shook his head. "I don't have to track her. They left a letter next to the painting." He handed a piece of parchment to Haytham.

_Assassin: If you would like to see Carolyn again you'll meet me tomorrow at sunrise two leagues south of Martha's Vineyard. I suggest you be prompt or she is liable to stay there when we sail on. _

Haytham clenched his jaw. "You were right. I shouldn't have left them." His head raised suddenly. "Connor, the note doesn't mention the baby. Did they get the baby too?" Connor looked at him in horror. "I assumed they had but I didn't check." He ran for the stairs. The cradle and bed where empty and he turned, searching the room despairingly. Seeing the dagger's sheath on the table he picked it up, relieved at least at the thought that the blood on the stairs might not be Carolyn's. "If she had enough time to get the dagger…" He listened carefully and reexamined the room discovering Edward under the bed. The baby looked up at him curiously and waved his arms but did not cry. He fished out his son and sat on the stairs. "I've found him." Haytham came to the end of the stairs watching them with a sigh of relief. Connor looked between his father and son. "What do I do?" he asked quietly.

Haytham eyed the baby. "Well unless you have hidden talents you've never told me of the baby will need to eat at some point. And when we sail he should not stay here. Do you know who can take care of him?" Connor thought back to the night he was born. "Carolyn said Diana would know." Haytham nodded. "We'll take the carriage. That way she can go to town and look for a wet nurse." He drove while Connor sat inside holding his son. Passing the tavern he spotted Diana inside and motioned Haytham to pull over. He approached the table of laughing people who quieted seeing him and the baby, his eyes full of pain. He handed his son to Diana. "Carolyn said you would know what to do." He told her quietly. Her eyes went wide but she took the baby. "What happened?" Connor fished for his purse and handed it to her. "She's gone." The people at the table gasped in horror but he shook his head. "Not dead. Not yet we hope. Taken. I'm going to get her back. Take the carriage. Find a wet nurse and a place for her to stay. Do not put her at the house, it isn't safe." Terry stood and nodded taking Haytham's spot on the carriage.

Haytham turned to his son as the carriage drove from view. "Back to the house?" he asked. Connor shook his head and fingered his weapons. "To the dock. I have everything I need and I could not sleep in the house tonight. We'll sail for Martha's Vineyard tonight so we can be there early." Haytham nodded and they broke in a run for the dock, unsure of what precisely the hurry was.


	18. Chapter 18

When Carolyn came to she was still bound in the dark but she could tell by the swaying of the world around her that she was on a boat, the movement combining with her aching head to make her stomach turn. The slow pull of the oars and the pitching of the craft let her know that it was a small craft, unlikely to be her final destination unless they meant to throw her in the sea though if they had meant to do that they could have done that just as easily from the cliff. She took some small comfort in that thought. Eventually the boat slowed and she could hear the lap of the waves against a larger vessel. She was hauled to the deck unceremoniously like a sack of grain and pulled to her knees, her hands tied behind her back.

"We got 'er." One of the voices announced and a dry chuckle matched the approaching footsteps. "Well it took long enough. Let me see." She blinked in the sudden light as the cloth was pulled away. A pair of hands grabbed her chin turning her head this way and that but her eyes refused to focus. The movement made spots dance in front of her eyes and she leaned forward as far as the hands on her shoulders would let her and threw up on the deck. The rough hands pulled her back upright but the other man checked her eyes carefully. "You were not supposed to hurt her." The man to her left shifted uncomfortably. "She had a knife. She bloodied John." The voice sighed "She's a student of Haytham Kenway. What did you expect? There's a reason I sent 4 of you. Take her below. Use my quarters and send the doctor to check on her." He walked away and the hands dragged her to her feet. She lurched with the movement of the ship but a large body on either side of her kept her upright .

Eventually they made it to a blessedly dark room and she was pushed into a bunk. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the rocking of the ship. An older man came in and felt on her head, making sure she could focus her eyes in the darkness. She looked up at him, her voice small and scared. "Help me? Please?" He shook his head sadly and pulled back. The man from the deck laughed and approached her. He was older than her by a number of years and impeccably dressed. The look would have been foppish but for the muscles and steel matching it. "Nice of you to try but that won't work on anybody here." He shooed the doctor out of the door leaving them alone.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who am I? You don't mean to say you don't recognize me." His voice was hurt and offended but she knew it to be an affectation. "I suppose it has been awhile. I mean it's not like I'm important or anything. It's not like I'm the Grand Master of Boston." His voice began to rise. "You're the Grand Master?" He laughed at that. "I will be and more. I should have been for years. Reginald Birch, at your service." He bowed elegantly at her. She studied him in confusion "You're much too young to be Birch." Recognition dawned. "His son. You came to visit." "So she remembers at last. Yes, I would think you'd remember that visit. You know that was the first time I had ever seen the great Haytham Kenway scared; the time the guards brought you back and told him you had been out alone in town." He smiled down at her "I liked seeing him scared. I liked watching you get punished almost as much. Of course you've grown since then." His fingers traced the neck of her dress and she pulled away. "I'm married and have a child now."

He pondered her "Do you care for your child?" She swallowed. "Of course I do." He looked thoughtful. "My father never cared for me. When it came time to promote someone he chose Haytham, his pupil over me his own flesh and blood. It's hardly fitting. Causing Haytham Kenway pain is one of the great joys in my life. First I got rid of his son. He was so excited at the thought of a son. It was little work to convince Charles Lee that Haytham meant to replace him as next in line with his own blood." He chuckled to himself. "Those were happy times. The waiting, the anticipation, the disappointment. Eventually his reactions to my prodding faded away and I thought the fun would end until you came. He tried to act like it was nothing special but he had no reason to keep you. You could have gone to any Templar family but he chose for you to live with him instead. Of course he was so very careful with you. When he came down to Kingston he was so worried about you. And for once he was right. I knew you wouldn't have any protection. It might have been different if he had heeded my request for your hand but he offered you to Lee instead. Passed up twice for my blood right in favor of someone else. "

He snickered to himself. "At first I meant to kill you so I could watch him suffer all over again like with his son. The months after the Sovereignty sunk were glorious. I even hired your replacement specifically because she looked like you just to watch him see her and think for a moment you were there." She looked at him horrified. He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. That's not what I want you for now."

"What do you want me for then? Dead? That certainly seems to have been your goal so far though you haven't done too well at it." He waived this off. "That was before I realized that you were too valuable a prize to waste. You'll serve your purpose just as well alive." She grimaced at that. "Let me guess. I'm to be bait." He chuckled at that. "Precisely. You're going to help me punish that damned assassin." She hung her head. "I was afraid of that." She brought her head up suddenly. "Wait. You said Haytham…." He looked at her, his eyebrows arching in mock surprise. "Did you not know? Of course not. They never felt the need to explain that to the younger generation I suppose. Our precious leader was not born a Templar. To be fair there's no shame in that. The problem was that he was born and raised an Assassin. My father recruited and trained him and then passed over his own flesh and blood in favor of this man. A man who has done everything in his power to change us from what we should be. The Templars are not about equality. We are about control. We do not vote. We take power and use it as we see fit. That is our purpose, not this pipe dream he is trying to change us into. Look at your own father. He had no place in the organization. He wasn't even strong enough to save himself. " His voice rose and cracked badly and his eyes were wide. Seeing her expression he took a calming breath.

"Anyway" he continued. "Then it turned out you missed the boat. Quite unprofessional. You didn't even send a letter. And then just a few months ago rumors of you started popping up. He was quite beside himself. I, of course, encouraged him to rush of to find out. I also supplied a portrait of yours to the Patriots and sent their own little Assassin after you. I thought how wonderful it would be for him to find out that you lived and show up just in time to watch you die by the hands of an old associate. But it would seem he either got there on time or they just haven't found you yet. I took the expedient approach of having him tracked. I figured he would have the best chance of finding you. Then it was just a matter of time to wait for him to be gone. "

She glared at him. "You're lucky my husband was out as well." Reginald chuckled viciously. "I would rather say you're both lucky. What could he have done against four Templars? And that sweet little child you're so concerned about? I need not let them live. I might yet spare them. Nobody knew you were married so you need not be truly widowed to marry me. The truth is inconsequential. " Her eyes flew open. "What do you mean marry you?" He continued over here. "In one week's time all of the highest of the Templars will meet in Kingston to discuss the changes to this new country that seems to be forming. They mean to elect a Grand Master for the whole country. Someone capable and strong to lead the people. It's a grand opportunity. Usually one cannot quite so directly influence a country's rule. " She snorted. "You want to be a king?" He laughed. "No, you would make a charming queen. It would suit you much better than the backwater that's been reported to me. But I mean to be the power behind the throne. After all they've already overthrown one ruler. You now serve two purposes. First you got Haytham conveniently out of the picture. I never dreamed he hadn't let people know he was alive. Second with him gone you are now a rather nice figurehead for the new world Templar movement. Daughter of one leader, ward of another and engaged to a third. Your husband would have a considerable advantage in the upcoming vote."

He eyed her silence. "I could just kill them you know." She smiled at that. "I think you might find it a harder task than you would expect." He stroked her cheek. "He's not a Templar. I would have known if he was. Are you willing to risk it? Are you willing to risk him and that child you talk of? Even the strongest fighter has to sleep." She swallowed hard. "What do you want of me?" He stood before her, lifting her chin. "Why to reach your full potential. That's all. Come with me to Kingston. Marry me. Once I'm elected the new Grand Master of the new nation we'll return to Boston. I will of course expect proper obedience and duty but as long as you are compliant nothing need happen to the people you left behind. " He smiled and pushed her back on the bunk. "In the meantime you'll stay here with me." She shifted trying to prop herself up. "I'd rather not."

He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the cot. "Oh, I think you would. I'd make very sure of that. You would not like staying with the men. You're exactly as safe as I choose for you to be and that entirely depends on how cooperative you are. " His hand brushed her knee and she laughed. "If you mean to leave any kind of legacy I'm afraid you'll have to wait. My son is not even 3 weeks old. I'm not ready yet. There was damage and you would risk me never bearing again." He sighed and moved his hand. "I'll have a proper doctor exam you in Kingston before the wedding." She smiled at him. "If appearances are more important than truths as you say it shouldn't matter as long as we appear to be wed by the vote."

He grinned back at her. "So do we have a deal?" She took a breath. "You do not harm them. You do not order anybody else to harm them. You do not knowingly allow them to come to harm. You swear these things and I will come to Kingston and play your game." He nodded. "By the Father of Understanding, I swear". She turned to show him her back. "Can I be untied now?" He shook his head, "Not tonight. We'll see about in the morning."

Carolyn thought she'd never be able to sleep especially when Birch casually climbed in next to her and pulled her tight against him. Once he was asleep she shifted as best she could against the far wall but eventually exhaustion overcame her. She woke up with the early rays of the sun starting to shine through the window to see him finish dressing. She struggled to sit up averting her eyes. "May I be untied now?" He laughed and finished pulling on his boots. "No you still have one more thing to do." From the deck cries announcing an approaching ship could be heard. "Come on." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a scarf binding her eyes. He dragged her to her feet and up the stairs. "Do precisely as I say." His voice was thoughtful. "Try to cry."

* * *

The Aquila approached the ship from the south, Faulkner ordering the cannon's to be ready. Haytham surveyed from the deck with a spyglass. "Hold fire!" From a distance a form could be seen standing on the deck in pale green. The other shit sat dead in the water and they pulled alongside it. Carolyn stood blindfolded at the edge of the ship, her arms bound behind her back, a heavy weight wrapped around her waist and a man standing beside her. Connor made ready to board but Haytham waved him back. "I know him."

The man grinned at Haytham. "Assassin! Did you lose something?" Connor's hands gripped the wood of the rail but the man's eyes never left Haytham. He shouted back angrily. "What do you want, Reginald?" The crew lined the deck and eyed the ship excitedly. Reginald pushed Carolyn closer to the edge. "Uh-uh. Stand down. You'd never get here in time." Faulkner swore but the men sheathed their weapons. "You're not welcome in Kingston anymore. The time has come to move back to what the Templars were always meant to be." Haytham swore "I haven't engaged in Templar politics since coming. Why does it matter?" Reginald laughed at that. "Haven't engaged. Your mere existence changes things. Everyone in Boston thinks you're dead. Let those in Kingston think the same. I'll keep our little friend here as a reminder of that agreement, don't you think?" He pulled the blind fold from her roughly, tearing her hair. She gasped in pain and blinked in the sudden light. Her eyes widened to see Connor standing beside his father on the ship across from her but she dared not speak.

He pushed her closer to the edge and she leaned back in fear. The man was not sane and she didn't doubt he would take enormous pleasure in drowning her before Haytham's eyes. "Stop!" Connor's voice was panicked but Haytham repeated it sadly. "Stop. I will stay away. Will you let her go then?" Reginald laughed and shook her where he held her by the arms. "I do not thing you mean for me to let her go now." She held her breath but he did not drop her. "Once we get to Kingston she's free to do as she chooses after the meeting. I swear that much." She closed her eyes and rocked on her heels. "But you do not follow me." Haytham nodded and Carolyn allowed herself to be dragged back from the edge with a breath of relief. Her eyes met Connors for a moment before she was roughly blind folded again as the ship began to turn and sail away. The sailors roughly pulled lose the weights tied to her as Reginald untied her arms. "Now the fun part." He pulled lose the laces of her dress, stripping her of it in the middle of the deck as she tried to hold onto it; leaving her standing in her shift. Two men came up from the stairs below dragging a sobbing dark haired young woman between them. They crudely stripped her of her own torn and stained gown and began lacing her into the green linen. As they blindfolded her and tied the weights to her waist Carolyn's stomach began to drop. "What are you going to do to her?" Reginald laughed. "Well with Haytham gone there's no need to keep her around Kingston so I brought her with me just in case. She'll serve this purpose well. Besides the sea should be welcome after her time with the crew. Oh, one more thing." To her horror he reached down and pulled her ring loose from her hand. "You can have it back in Kingston." He nodded to one of the men who grabbed Carolyn by the arm and dragged her down below to the captain's bunk.

Through the window she could see the Aquila in the distance, the ship she rode turning to present a broadside. A single cannon bellowed, shaking the ship and landing nowhere near the Aquila but drawing the attention of the crew. She tried to close her ears to the sounds of the woman's screams and the splash as she was thrown overboard. Carolyn found herself holding her breath and finally gasped a choking sob. At least it was mercifully quick. Shaking Carolyn looked around the room but neither answers nor weapons were forthcoming. Eventually she crawled under the blanket of the cot and cried until sleep took her.

* * *

Connor watched the ship sail away, his pulse pounding in his ears. He turned to Haytham. "Why do you let them sail?!" Haytham shook his head "I thought she might have taught you patience. There was no way to guarantee her safety. If he swears to release her in Kingston we have only to wait for her to book passage back. We should turn back and check on your son now."

Connor shook his head, "No. We do not return without her." His eyes narrowed thinking on what Reginald had said. "Why would a Templar call you assassin? Who was that note for?" Haytham eyed him. "Caught that, did you? If you must know I was not always a Templar. My father was an Assassin. I lost everything to his inability to have some basic sense. Reginald's father saved my life and helped me save the last member of the family I had left. That young man over there is actually your cousin. My sister's son with the man who introduced me to the order. " Connor eyed him in disbelief and Haytham continued. "There was a reason I did not let your being an Assassin get in the way of our relationship. Though I admit I felt it terribly ironic that you would unknowingly name your son after an Assassin and a Templar. Let's go back to him. His mother will be fine. We have a rule in the Order not to actual harm families of other members. He will abide by it. "

Connor nodded and started to head for the wheel when a crack and splash of a cannon ball drew their attention. "She's turning. What's happening?" Haytham fumbled for the spyglass at his waist and pulled it up. Even without the glass Connor could see the figure in green dragged to the edge of the ship. With a scream she was thrown overboard sinking quickly below the waves. Connor ran for the edge of the ship but Haytham jumped before him, grabbing his shoulders and wrestling him back. "Don't. It's too late. They're too far away." He shook his head in disbelief. Connor swallowed channeling his despair to rage. "Then we sail to Kingston." Haytham nodded. Connor put a hand on his shoulder "And I get to slit his throat." Haytham studied Connor. "I'll not be much use once we get there I'm afraid. I'm too well known. Word would get back. But I can teach you how to act like a Templar and get you inside. Reginald has good security but he's very fond of his parties. It seems like he has a damned event every week. The trick is to be too important to let anyone question you. I don't suppose you know how to dance? We've got a few days anyway. There's much to learn. "


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later Connor handed an invitation in the name of a newly deceased and stripped guest to the doorman and brushed off his offer to take his coat. They had had their choice of people as this was a massive party and many of the guests had just arrived from other areas including a number of Spaniards. Holding his head high he strode into the hall. "Arrogance. I can do this" he thought plucking a glass from a passing server, going to stand against the wall and surveyed the surprisingly dark room. Around the room small groups formed and he listened in to the various conversations but they had little he was interested in. At some untold sign the guests began to gather, lining the sides of the hall in a glittering thong. Suddenly the room went dark as servants extinguished all the lights. The crowd gasped and laughed shifting in the darkness. The announcer rapped his stick on the ground drawing everyone's attention. From his spot on the wall Connor surveyed him over the heads of the crowd. "Mr. and Mrs. Reginald Birch" he announced and the doors swung open admitting Reginald, one hand holding a candle aloft the other wrapped possessively around the woman at his side, her eyes modestly downcast. A sigh broke across the hall and people applauded. Connor eyed the candle previously unaware of the nature of the party and swallowed the glass in one shot. A team of servants approached them and lit tapers from the candle, heading out to relight the extinguished stands as well as several other unlit candles placed around the hall. Reginald and his bride walked the length of the hall placing the candle stick on a central table, the hall now fully lit. Musicians in the corner struck up a song and couple arranged themselves along the dance floor. Reginald gestured to the orchestra as he and his bride led the guests in the first dance.

Connor moved towards the dance floor, slipping between groups of guests and claiming a spot on a bench near the wall. He studied Reginald carefully, his first good view of the man. The couples turned and for the first time he got a close look at the bride, her face raised and smiling, a small fortune in gems dangling from her ears and neck. Emotion hit him like a blow to the gut. Relief fought with anger and betrayal. The urge to walk into the middle of the floor and stab them both damn the consequences was palpable. He locked his jaw and held his breath until he could get his heartbeat under control. His eyes focused on her, studying her carefully, his breath caught. To someone who did not know her well she would certainly appear to be happy, but the smile on her lips did not reach her eyes. Her head was stiff and her back locked. As they turned he could see that he held her hard by the hand and she hesitated each time he reached for her. His anger drained out only to fold back in on the purpose of his mission here. The first dance ended she stepped back by Reginald's side and the dancers clapped for the players. A new song began and Reginald held Carolyn's hand up.

Connor did not recognize the music but recognized the lines the dancers were forming. He stood abruptly and joined the line of men his darker skin not drawing as much attention here in the islands as it would up in Boston. He carefully followed the patterns of the dancers as the circle drew them closer together. He could hear her partners greet her with a differential "Mrs. Birch" and she kept her eyes on the floor. The line turned again and suddenly she was across from him, curtseying low. He bowed and took her hand drawing her in to greet her quietly. "Mrs. Kenway". Her eyes flew open and she would have frozen but he drew her into a turn. "Act natural." She took a deep breath and smiled, her hands tight on his shoulder. "Did you find the baby? Is he okay?" Connor nodded. "He's fine. We left him with Diana." She took a deep breath, the lines around her eyes loosening. "You came." Her voice was soft with relief. He grimaced. "I came to kill him. I thought you were dead." She looked around and said quietly. "That poor girl. I couldn't stop him." They separated and rejoined their time running out. "Where will he be?" She scanned the room. "His room is the top of the north east tower. Give me a knife!" He frowned at that "Do you not trust me to be there?" She clutched as his hand. "I trust you. But please don't send me with him unarmed. Surely you can get another more easily than I can." He sighed at that "I only have the one on me but here." He released the dagger from its catch and slid it along her arm. She grasped the handle gratefully and slid the dagger to her pocket. Her eyes met his " Be careful. He would kill you if he knew you were here." Too soon he was facing her again and bowing. She turned the next man in line taking her hand. "Mrs. Birch! Congratulations." This time her smile did include her eyes if her breath was shaky as she breathed "Thank you."

He stayed through the cycles, not wanting to draw undo attention by leaving early. The dancers stopped and he headed towards the door. Behind he could hear Reginald announcing their departure. He kept his pace steady until he got through the door then broke for a run. He ran to the meeting spot and grabbed Haytham by the arm. "Give me your knife." Haytham looked around for an approaching attack but saw nothing. Connor tugged on him, dragging him behind him. "Your knife!" Haytham frowned "What happened to yours?" Connor stopped running suddenly realizing Haytham had no way to know what he had found out. "Carolyn. She's not dead. She's here!" Haytham's eyes narrowed. "Where?" Connor began once more to move to the tower. "On her way to her wedding night with Reginald Birch." Haytham pulled his wrist back. "This knife doesn't release. Take this one." He fished the silver dagger from his belt and handed it to Connor who took it and stuck it in his own. Reaching the wall they began to climb.

* * *

Carolyn allowed herself to be led by the hand up the stairway to their rooms. She was surprised to see the landings heavily guarded. "Why the extra guards? They were not here before." He patted her hand. "Just an extra precaution before the meeting. I must say this is working out well. I've heard from several sources that I'm considered the shoe in now." They reached the room, and unlocked the heavy door, closing it behind them. Her eyes scanned the room but there was no sign of Connor. She eyed the window and tried to calculate how much time it would take to get from the ledge and across the room versus how long it would take for the guards to get up the stairs. "Together may we illuminate the world." Reginald knelt and lit the fireplace before placing the candle on the desk. She leaned against the door and slid the bolt home. He turned at the sound, eyeing her curiously. She leaned against the door heavily and cast her eyes downwards. "I am not ready," Her voice was already breathy, her heart pounding. "But a man should not be entirely denied on his wedding night."

He crossed the room in three long strides, pushing her against the door and kissing her urgently. She entwined her fingers in his hair and urged his head downwards, his mouth working eagerly at her neck and chest, his hands pulling on her laces. She swallowed and reached into her pocket drawing out the knife. Gripping it firmly she ran her fingers through his hair, catching it and pulling his head back from her breasts. He looked up at her curiously before she drove the blade up under his chin. His blood sprayed across her dress and he fell heavily against her but did not make much noise. She lowered him to the ground as quietly as she could and ran for the window. She opened it moments before Connor reached the ledge. He climbed in looking around. "Where is he?" She pointed to the body on the floor. "I couldn't wait. We must be quiet. There are guards everywhere." She wrapped her arms around him mindless of the bloody state she was in. "You came. You really came."

She could hear Haytham climbing in the room next to them and inspecting the body. He reached down and pulled the blade free, wiping it on Reginald's shirt. He handed the dagger back to Connor who holstered it with a snap. He put an arm around Carolyn and pulled her over to the window. She looked at them. "How do we get out?" He gestured to the dark, moonlit bay beneath the tower. She could see the outline of the Aquila not far away. "It will be safest if we take the fast route." Connor offered. She laughed at that. "I had actually considered jumping out of this window already. It could be worse." She pulled off the necklace and earrings and threw them to the floor. Haytham went first leaving them standing at the ledge. "I trust you." She said, jumping down to the water below. "I know." He said to the empty room before diving behind them.

The height from the tower to the ocean below was considerable and she hit the water below hard. She clawed her way to the top sputtering, blinking against the sting of the salt water. Beside her Connor surfaced effortlessly and Haytham was already flashing a bit of metal in the moonlight signaling the Aquila to come closer. Haytham climbed the side first followed by a shaking Carolyn, struggling in the sopping gown. Reaching the top she pulled herself to the deck and laid there. The swim had washed the blood from her skin but the gown was still stained a darkening red. "When we get home I'm burning this dress." Having reached the deck himself Connor knelt by her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I want to go home. I want my baby." She shivered in the warm night air.

Connor nodded to Haytham to take the wheel and stood gathering her to his chest. "I'll take you to my cabin. It will be warmer." She gripped him tightly and shook her head. "No. I'd rather stay out here." He looked around and carried her to the steps leading to the wheel, sitting holding her. His arms tightened around her. "Did he hurt you?" he asked her quietly. She sighed hearing the question he could not ask. "He just scared me. That's all." Connor grimaced. "I never believed when he said he would let you go." She laughed bitterly. "I was there. He never promised to let me go. He promised to let me chose and I did." Connor frowned down at her but she continued. "He said I could leave but if I did he would send people to kill you and our son. I know you're a good fighter but he was right. There's only so much one man can do. I couldn't risk it." "And so you married him? That was your cunning plan? You're already married. You're mine. " She nodded against his shoulder. " 'Till death do us part.' Though to be fair it was the same with Reginald. I killed him. I've never killed anybody before. I expected to feel something; remorse, horror. All I feel is relieved." She rested her cheek on his chest. "I took the vow but nothing else. Even in Kingston the doctor knew I wasn't ready for anything more." He tilted her head back and met her eyes. "Honestly if it had I would not have held it against you. It would only have made me want to be the one who slit his throat more. The important thing is that you're safe." He kissed her gently.

She continued to shiver against him. "I'll go below if you'll come with me and stay." She said at last. He nodded standing and carried her into the ship. She looked around the cabin curiously. "You know I've never actually been here before." He laid her on the bunk carefully. "Well from now on if I'm sailing you're coming with me. I clearly can't leave you alone. " He climbed into the bed next to her and she wrapped herself cautiously around him. His arm wrapped around her. "I think we should have no more secrets. There's something I never told you." She looked up at him nervously. He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm an Assassin. In fact I'm the head of the local order." She grinned in spite of herself. "I know." He looked down at her seriously. "I know you know. But I still never told you and I should have." Her arms tightened around him. "I love you." He grinned down at her. "More secrets we already know? I love you too." He pulled the blanket over them and held her until she fell asleep.

It took 3 days to each the dock in Davenport and Carolyn paced the deck of the ship as they approached. Carolyn ran down the gang plank the moment the ship was tied off, stumbling after so many days at sea when she reached solid ground. Connor caught her by the arm steading her. At the end of the dock Lance stood holding the reins of his horse. Connor approached him shaking his head and grinning. "How did you know?" Lance smiled at him "That you would bring her back? It's you. Of course you would succeed." Connor decided to leave his reputation intact and not tell him how close they came. "How did you know when though?" Lance shook his head. "We didn't. We've been taking turns. The baby is at Diana's house. " He held the horse steady as Connor mounted and reached down to pull up Carolyn in front of him.

They reached the house and she jumped from the horse almost before he had stopped. She ran to the door pulling on the latch and pounding when she found it locked. Terry opened the door cautiously, axe at the ready but threw it wide when he saw who was standing there. Connor eyed the axe appreciatively and patted Terry's shoulder as he entered. Carolyn spotted the cradle in the living room and dove for it snatching up the baby and laughing. A middle aged woman came in and eyed this crazy blood stained woman nervously but noticed everyone else smiling. "You must be the mother." Carolyn nodded and carried the baby to the rocking chair, pulling her breast out not caring who was present and latching him on. She sighed as he began to nurse. "I was so worried my milk would dry up." Connor tried not to blush but the others in the room saw nothing unusual about her actions. He checked on them briefly and handed a heavy purse to the woman. "I think we'll be fine from here."


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Epilogue:

Two weeks later Connor was surprised at breakfast to see Carolyn sitting at the table in an old worn dress with a bowl of porridge and a pen and paper. Connor smiled at her and sat down at his place. Haytham entered from the room across from the kitchen and frowned at his bowl but took her hand and led them in grace. Picking up his spoon he eyed her and the list carefully. "So Diana was here yesterday. What did she say?" Carolyn smiled at him. "Same as always; that your grandson is a remarkable baby. That he's gaining weight again now that I'm back." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it's been 2 months."

She had opened the windows and the warm spring air filled the room. A large pot of soup already simmered on the stove. She turned to Haytham and smiled. "Did you have plans for today?" She asked innocently. He took a quick spoonful of his breakfast before replying. "Actually, yes. I had hoped to run to Boston and run some errands. You didn't need me here, did you? " She looked over at Connor. "Connor, did you have plans?" He paused over his breakfast. "No, I had no plans for today." She smiled at him brightly. "Wonderful! It was such a beautiful day I thought we might do a proper cleaning. I have a list and was hoping you could help!" Haytham grinned into his bowl. "I'm sorry to miss it." Carolyn laughed at him. "Somehow you always do. Shall I have Connor collect you from the tavern once we done? Assuming of course that you're back from your errands?" Haytham nodded and stood.

Carolyn fetched Haytham his hat and walked him to the door. She checked on the baby in the crib downstairs as Connor finished his breakfast. "Where do we start?" he asked. She grinned and took his hand. "Upstairs." She led him to the balcony and looked around. "Your eye sight is better than mine. Is he gone?" Connor looked around but saw no sign of Haytham. "Yes, he's gone. Is everything alright?" She laughed and pulled him inside the house. "Thank goodness he's so predictable. In all the years I've known him he's never helped clean." She kissed Connor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is there a reason you needed him out of the house?" She blushed "Diana wasn't just here for the baby. She was checking on me too." He nodded. She ran her hands over his shoulders. "She says I'm better." He pulled her close. "Better and better every day." She laughed pressing herself against him running a finger down the line of his jaw. "When you say things like that I never know if you're serious or not." Realization lit his eyes and he grinned down at her. "Really?" She blushed and nodded. He laughed and picked her up. "Save your energy! I still want to clean!" she laughed but let him carry her to their room. Pausing at the door he looked down at her "I think I figured out why you wanted my father out of the house." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love having him here. Don't mistake me. But his first reaction to hearing me scream is to run into our bedroom armed. " He matched her blush at that. "I don't want him to leave," she said "I just don't want him sleeping right below us. I was actually wondering… " he fumbled the door open with one hand and looked at her curiously. "I mean since we all know do you need to keep a weapon room in the basement? I was thinking it's not a bad room. It's large. We could add a fireplace and have the walls finished. And he would have some peace and quiet." He lowered her to the bed laughing. "True. We wouldn't have to worry about the baby waking him up at night, would we?"

* * *

The sun was starting to get low in the sky when Haytham spotted Connor walking in the door of Miles End. He waived him over and laughed as he sat down and leaned back in the chair. "Sorry about that boy. Some day you had to learn the danger of a woman wearing old clothes and holding a list." Connor broke into an unexpected grin and flagged Oliver over to bring two new steins. "Carolyn says dinner will be a bit so we may as well relax and have a drink." He leaned back in the chair with a contented sigh. "You're in a remarkably good mood for man who's been stuck doing housework all day." Connor grinned at him "Truly I didn't mind helping." He picked up his cup and took a drink when Diana appeared behind him. She smiled at Haytham and clapped Connor on the shoulder. "Looks like you got the good news! You're such a patient man, Connor. Most men find the normal wait unbearable." He flushed hotly and muttered into his stein. "Thank you." She laughed and headed out. Haytham looked at him in horror. "I did not need to hear that! Does that woman have no shame?" Connor shook his head and studied his drink. "Not that we've ever been able to find."

Haytham shook his head, his expression turning serious. "I suppose it's unfair of me to stay with you. You're young. You need space." Connor waved off his concern. "Carolyn would never forgive me if you left again. We actually discussed it today. She suggested that if I'm not having to be secretive about my work then there's no reason to hide the basement. It's quite a large room and we could have Lance fix it up. It's quite warm in the winter and you wouldn't need to be worried about being disturbed by the baby in the middle of the night." Haytham nodded, trying to block out the unsaid words. They finally finished their drinks and headed back to the house. The floors were freshly scrubbed and all the fireplaces and wood gleamed. Haytham could hear Carolyn humming in the kitchen. The entered and took their places. Carolyn placed the food on the table stopping to give Connor a quick kiss as Haytham turned to study the wall opposite. She laughed and eyed the table winking at Connor. She took her own place putting her hand into Haytham's. Connor reached across the table and grabbed her other hand, holding it lightly as she smiled at him. Haytham looked between them and held his hand out to Connor as well who looked at it briefly before sighing and taking it. If Connor did not lower his head when the others did he could not disagree with the sentiment as Haytham blessed the meal. "Thank you for the understanding we have gained today."

Author's Note:

There it is. I wrote it for my own amusement and decided to share. Having written it I could not get out of my mind how small choices impact your life. What if she had told him earlier? What might have happened? Having said that Chapter 20 is an alternate ending starting after chapter 10. What if she hadn't come home from school early that day?


	21. Chapter 11: What if?

Connor would have thought that he had had enough excitement in his life but a few months later inactivity began to worry at him again. Visiting the dock he boarded the ship a questioned Faulkner to any pirate activity or attacks in the area. Faulkner shook his head almost regrettably. "I understand lad. She's too fine a ship not to be out doing what she does best." He eyed Connor. "And I think you're too young man to give up doing what you do best. The Patriots have been asking about you, Connor. They still need good fighters and good captains."

Connor scanned the ship, her sides gleaming, the cannons polished. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take her up for quick run to Boston."

He had not been down to the basement in over 3 months but a few days after his trip to the dock a new portrait hung on the wall and his weapons gleamed newly sharpened. The next day he stood in the den with Faulkner going over maps of his newly acquired target, a sense of purpose filling him once more. He pointed to the shipping line the target usually sailed. "We must leave quickly. If we sail tomorrow we can be sure to catch him in between ports." Faulkner pulled out another nautical map and checked the currents. "Have you told Carolyn yet?" Connor shook his head and put down the map. "She will not like it." Faulkner looked up at him. "We sail tomorrow. You have to tell her sooner or later." Connor sighed. "I know. I'll tell her tonight. In the meantime I think we're ready and I could use some time outside in the open before being on the ship for a while." He walked Faulkner to the door and locked it behind them. As Faulkner walked off towards the dock Connor turned to the woods. If it had been colder out he might have hunted larger game but it would not last in this weather. Instead he returned with a plump rabbit early enough in the afternoon that Carolyn was still out.

He started a small campfire behind the house and dressed the rabbit, spitting it on stick and setting it to roast by the fire. It was just finishing when Carolyn came into view around the corner of the house drawn by the smell of the smoke. Her worried frown split into a grin when she saw Connor kneeling by the fire. "I didn't think I was running that late! You know there's a kitchen about 10 feet that way." she nodded to the house. He picked up the rabbit and blew on it. "This is how I cook. Have a seat. I thought this would be a nice change. " She tucked her feet up underneath her skirt and sat in the grass. He sat down next to her and cut off a hunk of leg and handed it to her. "It's very nice." She bit into the rabbit, juices running down her arm. "Not what I'm used to, but very nice." Connor licked the juices from his fingers and threw the bones into the dying fire when he finished. She tossed her bones in beside them and scooted closer to him, shaking the juice from her hand. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, his mouth closing on her fingers to suck the remaining juices as she flushed hotly.

He stood, drawing her to her feet. To her surprise he took the time to fully put out the fire, pushing a pile of dirt over the smoldering remains before drawing her into the house where made love to her with a ferocity she did not expect. He collapsed beside her with a sigh of relief but she propped herself up on one arm and considered him. "Either you need to cook more often or something's going on. Which is it?" He sighed and turned towards her, running a hand down her side to her hip and pulled her towards him. "Something's come up. I sail in the morning and I may be gone for a while." Hey eyes widened slightly in surprise. "In the morning? Conner, when were you going to tell me?" He laughed and traced his hand over her fingers. "Well I meant to tell you at dinner but you distracted me." She settled back against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "More ruins?" He froze beneath her. "Not exactly. Business." She sat up with a start. "What kind of business?" He averted his eyes from hers. "Nothing dangerous. I'm running an errand for the Sons of Liberty." Her eyes flashed. "What kind of errand? No." she shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed. "I don't want to know." Her voice was small and quiet. "Connor, you promised." She took a deep breath and reached for the robe she kept hanging nearby. "I'm going to go downstairs and have a cup of tea." He started to sit up but she shook her head. "I need a moment. Please."

Connor was half asleep when she returned and slipped back into bed next to him silently. She turned her back to him and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and fell asleep almost instantly. In the morning when he woke she seemed to have decided to take a different tactic. She pressed herself against him and kissed him firmly. "Surely you needn't sail today. It could wait a day or two?" She ran her hand down his chest he caught her wrist before it could go any lower. "No it can't. You will not change my mind on this. I'm sailing. How is this different than the ruins?" She did not try to hide the anger in her voice. "That was about knowledge. About creation. Can you say that this is not destruction?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest instead hugging him tightly, her face buried against his side but he could feel her face flushed against his skin. "Please don't. I thought we were happy. I don't want you to go." He stroked her hair. "We are. But this isn't about us. This is about who I am. I cannot change that." She sighed into his skin. "I suppose not." Sitting up she considered him sadly. "Do you want me to see you off at the dock?" He shook his head. "No. We will sail after classes have started. I would not have the children walk all the way in only to be sent home again." He sat up and moved to get dressed "Come on. I'll walk with you to school."

Several times along the path she began to take a deep breath but whatever she meant to say kept dying on her lips. He walked her to the door of the building and she dropped her bag at the main desk while he studied the mural. "You have not made any changes recently." She shook her head. "I thought I might leave things as they were for a bit." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodbye, Connor." He bent to kiss her. "Do you have so little doubt in my abilities? I'll be back soon." She nodded. "I know. And we will talk." The door behind them opened and the first of the children started to arrive. In an instant she had smoothed her worried expression away and she greeted them with a smile but her eyes will still dark and full of words unspoken when she looked at him. He kissed the top of her head and headed for the door.

* * *

The trip which should have taken a week or two at most ended up taking over three as his quarry fled before the ship to a fort. Connor got his target but it ended up being more personal than he expected and he was bruised and scraped by the time he leapt from the wall to the water below where the Aquila waited. It was Sunday midmorning when they made the dock and the bell was wrung to announce their return. He picked up his gear and headed wearily up the hill to the house.

He opened the door and dropped his gear in the hall, surprised to see Carolyn waiting for him quietly in the living room, her hands folded in her lap, still for once. She startled at his arrival and he watched as she walked to him slowly, her eyes far away, her expression unreadable. Raising her arms she reached for him, pulling his head down so she could kiss him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her close and deepen the kiss but her hands on his shoulder pushed him away. She pulled back and met his eyes "I'm sorry. I had to at least one more time." She sighed and stepped back. "Connor, we have to talk. I wish we didn't but we do." She took his hand and led him away from the door towards the kitchen. "I need you to listen to me. When I'm done you can kill me if you like but I need to say something." He startled, grabbing her hand and turning her around in the doorway to the kitchen. "Kill you? What are you talking about? How can you think that?" She sighed and placed her hand on the candle sconce, turning it to open the door to the stairs. She did not meet his eyes but her voice strained with emotion. "Because you're an Assassin, Connor. That's what you do."

She pulled her hand loose from his and headed down the stairs. She paused briefly at the table by the wall where a lone portrait now hung. She ran her fingers lightly over Haytham's dagger before pulling her own silver knife from her belt and placing it beside it on the table. By the time Connor reached the bottom of the steps she had moved away from the table and surveyed the rest of the room. He followed her into the room and turned her to face him gripping her shoulders. "I can explain. I knew you might find the room". She shook her head and studied the floor. "I did not find the room, Connor. I always knew about it." His hands froze on her shoulders, "I don't understand." She leaned in against him, "I know you don't. I wish I didn't have to do this. You left me little choice." She drew back and met his eyes, sadly. "I was in this room before we ever met in the tavern." His hands tightened on her shoulders. "But how?" She glanced at the table. "You're father told me... before he asked me to come here."

"What do you mean my father asked you?" His eyes darkened and his fingers bit into her skin. "Your father was my guardian. He saved my life, Connor, as surely as you ever did. He raised me, he educated me. He gave me that silver dagger for my 12th birthday still wet with General Pensham's blood." She looked up at him. "If you want to kill a Templar you need not sail to the Keys. You didn't even have to leave the house." Rage flared in his eyes and he grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "This whole time you came to spy on me? It was all a lie?!" He leaned in, their faces inches apart. "Answer me!" Her eyes were frantic and she clawed at his wrist. He looked down to see her feet scrabbling at the wall, his hand on her throat pinning her with her feet inches above the floor. He dropped her suddenly and she fell to the ground coughing.

"So he saved you from the brothels to whore for him. They sent you to seduce me. What did the others think of your sacrifice?" She flinched. "Funny I remember it the other way around. Nobody else knew. He was worried about you but didn't mean for me to seduce you. He wouldn't have. I was just supposed to try to teach you patience and reason. The rest I did on my own. He always said I needed to learn to keep my emotions from interfering with my reason. I knew this was a bad idea. That's why I tried to leave." She watched him defiantly. "You chased me down though and brought me back." He gestured to the table. "If you had told me the truth I wouldn't have." She met his gaze angrily. "If you had kept your promise we wouldn't be here. You said you were done. I would never have married you otherwise. I had not had contact with the Templars since the Sovereignty sank until you took another target." His eyes flashed. "You warned him. He was ready! You could have gotten me killed." Her shoulders trembled. "I know. Do you think I didn't know? But you're alive. And John isn't. I knew him Connor. I knew his wife and their 3 children. These are my people you're killing, Connor. Why did you take the job? We didn't need money. We were fine." He shook his head and paced beside her. "My work for the patriots does not change who I am. Nor who you are. You knew before I sailed. Why did you not say something then if you cared so much? Why did you wait?"

She bent her head and answered quietly. "I thought about it but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had to be sure." "Sure of what? You doubted I would do it or you had to wait for orders?" She swallowed. "I had to be sure I wasn't with child." He took a sharp breath. "I would not face you like this if I were carrying your child. And you would not stay until I was certain. You would only have waited a week but you were impatient. I would not have anything clouding your judgment on this." He eyes narrowed. "And now what?" She folded her hands in her lap and studied them, her breathing slow but deep. "I can only see two outcomes to this. I can't stay here if you mean to go back to killing us out of hand. I can't go back, they would just use what I know against you." She hesitated. "And I took an oath. Yours was made in ignorance but mine was not. I mean to keep it. So the first option is for us to try to move on. For you to stop working for them. For me to have no more contact with the Templars. I'm not asking you not to kill, Connor. It is your nature. But surely there are better targets. Pirates or smugglers or something. " He snorted. "Not likely." She took a deep breath and continued. "Or we can play to our natures. You can kill me." He looked at her sharply. "This is not a game!" She shook her head. "I know that. But you are an Assassin and I am a Templar. That seems to be reason enough for you." She drew her shoulders in and clutched at her skirt. "I would not fight back if you agree to be quick. Surely I deserve that much. I've done my best to do right by you. But the choice must be yours." She could feel his eyes on her and tried not to jump as he reached her in 2 fast strides. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her head back and drawing her up on her knees. He placed his blade at her throat, his fingers prints still visible and starting to bruise. "You've lied to me, spied on me and betrayed me to my enemies. Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut your throat right here." She laughed bitterly, her breath coming quickly. "Because you would have to clean it up. Surely they're a less messy ways to be rid of me. The state of this room always did drive me to distraction." He glanced down at the floor noticing for the first time that it had been swept and polished to the standards of the rest of the house. She trembled in his grip, her heart pounding like the rabbits he caught in his snares.

He shook his head and released her leaving her to sway on her knees. "You stay here." She fell back on her heels and clutched at her skirt and nodding. She did not turn as he climbed the stairs but she could hear him grab his gear and slam the door angrily as left the house. Carolyn was used to kneeling. Sometimes for minor infractions Haytham would make her kneel for extended periods but eventually the pain of holding still set in and her legs went from numb to pins and needles. She moved to sit on the bottom of the stairs. At some point in the night exhaustion overcame caution and she climbed up to the main floor. The house was dark and quiet and she fell into the bed in the living room and slept. The next morning she woke groggily but there was still no sign of him. She hurried to school, not meeting the smiling eyes of the people she passed on the street. When she got back to the house she searched frantically and found that he had come while she was out, a few items of clothing and a handful of weapons missing from down stairs. Unsure of what else to do she prepared dinner as usual, sitting out two places. When it became clear he was not returning she ate alone and retired upstairs. Even after a month of his absence the bed still smelled faintly of him but was empty and the room cold. The shifting of the house kept her on edge as she strained her hearing for sounds downstairs. She finally gave up and moved to the bed down stairs, building the fire up and watching the back door from where she lay.


	22. Chapter 12:What if?

A week passed and still he did not return. The smiles on the street grew concerned but she did not stop to talk, rushing straight to the house after classes and the October air grew cold and sharp. Saturday she awoke resolved to go to Boston on Sunday and look for him. The decision made she felt more at ease for the first time in days and she laid down briefly to rest. Outside the wind lashed at the house and the soft hiss of snow began to scratch at the window but under it she thought she heard something else. She climbed from the bed and checked the back door. No one was in sight but a brace of rabbits lay by the step, a fine coating of snow clinging to the fur. She knelt quickly and inspected the incision where they had been field dressed, recognizing Connor's work. She scanned the area. "Connor, where are you? We need to talk!" There was no answer but she could see tracks in the snow leading back to the woods. She ran into the house and grabbed her cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and ran out into the snow after him.

In the woods the trail on the ground disappeared but a fallen log newly cleared of snow showed his path had moved to the trees. She knew she was not up to following in the trees but kept to the ground trying to judge which path he had taken by the branches that remained snow covered versus the ones that had cleared. Eventually she came to an area where he returned to the ground and she picked up the pace. She followed his steps to the edge of a sharp drop. Eyeing the pile of leaves below she sighed and shook her head and eventually found a path down the steep hill. She slid in the freezing slush as she reached the bottom and stood shaking the snow from where it clang to her dress and cloak. It was hours until dark but the sky was overcast and the air getting colder. The wind was beginning to erase the evidence of his passing and the snow continued to pile. She hurried along the trail calling out for him, pulling the cloak tighter around herself and tucking her arms in. "Connor, I just want to talk to you. I know you're out here! Where are you? Connor!"

* * *

Lost in thought Connor didn't realize where he was going until he was almost to the door of the house. Experience had told him that the first real snow of the season would be soon and he had taken advantage of the animals coming out to forage to hunt now before it came and they returned to their dens. The field where he hunted was not far from the house and it was hard to overcome over a decade of habit in the course of week. Trying not to feel self-conscious he peered in the window by the kitchen but didn't see anyone and the room was uncharacteristically dark. He moved to the living room window and spotted her curled up on Achilles's bed. He frowned at that both for the time, it was midafternoon and he had never known her to sleep during the day, and the location. When he had come by Monday while she was at school he noticed that she had slept down stairs. He knew from experience their bed was much more comfortable and he began to wonder if she found the memory of him so off putting. The first fat flakes of snow began to fall and freeze against the window pane. He watched her briefly but she didn't stir and he sighed and returned to the door. He dropped the string of rabbits and turned back to the fields. If he hurried he would have time to get more before returning home.

* * *

Connor finished field dressing the rabbit and added it to the sack, turning back for his village once more. There was a brief break in the snow, the clouds opening to allow one last moment of sunshine before the storm began again in earnest. If it hadn't he might never have spotted the dark shape up on the hill. He approached it cautiously, hurrying when he saw the outline of a body spread out under a cloak already coated with snow. He turned the prone figure over and his breath caught. Carolyn was almost blue in the cold, her skin like ice and snow caked on to her cloak and dress. "What are you doing here?" He didn't really expect a response. He checked her briefly to make sure she was still breathing and then picked her up carefully and carried her back to the village. Laying her out on the straw mat, he covered her with a blanket while he built up the fire.

Thinking back on the men at Valley Forge who lost fingers and toes to frost bite he knelt and removed her boots and stockings and positioned her feet closer to the fire. He took her hands and held them between his own blowing on her fingers to try to warm them. He thought briefly and then drew her fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly until the flesh began to warm. He switched to the other hand and considered her where she lay. Her breathing was still shallow and her skin like ice. The snow on her dress had begun to melt, soaking the cloth but she wasn't even shivering. The building had been designed to house more people. With just the two of them the fire was not enough to warm it fully. Connor did not mind the cold but he knew the dangers if she did not warm quickly. The little heat that had built up was rapidly leaving, being pulled away by the biting winds that rushed across the roof.

He sighed and pulled her up, his hands going to the laces on the back of her dress. Pulling the cloth down he saw why she wore such a high necked dress, the marks of fingers still visible though the yellow bruises were fading. He carefully stripped her of the wet clothes and laid them out by the fire to dry. He eyed his own wet clothing and removed it slowly before laying down next to her covering them both with the one thin blanket he had. He drew her back against his stomach and wrapped his arms around her, her icy skin leaching the warmth from his body. It seemed like ages before her breathing deepened, she began to tremble lightly and then to shake violently with the cold. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her arm beneath the blanket but she still did not wake. He pulled her tight against him and held her until the shaking subsided, her skin finally grew warm to the touch and she began to relax against him. Sleepily she turned in his arms and wrapped up against him. He flushed as his body reacted to her presence, causing her to freeze in his arms. She opened one eye nervously and seeing him breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against him again. "I'm freezing. Where am I?" She shivered and pressed herself up against him glad for his warmth. The memory of her cold and blue raced through him. "You're safe. You're with me." She struggled to keep her eyes open. "God, I'm tired." He swallowed hard and pulled her to him. "No, you have to stay awake. Wake up." He drew her beneath him and kissed her.

* * *

Carolyn awoke in the morning with a start. Aware of her unusual location she stat up quietly, wrapping the blanket around herself. Connor knelt by the fire, the smell of roasting meat filling the room. She spotted her clothes on the other side and walked over there, picking them up. "They're still wet." Connor pointed out. "I don't care." She shook her head and turned her back to him, starting to pull them on hurriedly. He watched her dress, her back to him. "You're awfully shy today." Her hands froze on the ties. "Funny. I don't remember undressing last night." He flushed as she tugged the dress into place firmly. Shivering she turned and moved closer to the fire, not meeting his eyes. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not your whore. " He shrugged. "You didn't seem to mind the attention last night." The hands she held to the fire trembled. "I was half dead last night. Did that excite you? Is that why you do this?" He grimaced at her. "You were responsive enough for someone claiming to be half dead." "I came looking for you because I wanted to talk, I intended nothing more." He frowned, his voice steady in a low growl. "You went out right before a snowstorm to an area you were not familiar with, not knowing where you were going or how to get back. If I hadn't found you when I did you would have died." She stared into the fire. "Then you should have left me there."

He reached around the fire and offered her a piece of roasted rabbit the smell bringing back memories of their meal behind the house, the thought of the taste now ashes in her mouth. She shook her head. "I don't want anything." He sighed. "Don't worry. Last night didn't mean anything. Do not think that it means I changed my mind and intend to stay. I guess this was my turn to say goodbye. Tell me what you think need to tell me." He saw something flash in her eyes and held his breath. A mask of her own slid over her features and her back stiffened. He swallowed and waited, not sure even now that he knew what she was that if she cried and begged him to stay he would be able to deny her while he still had the scent of her on his skin.

She took a breath. "I'm leaving. The next ship I can get out of the colonies I'll take. I meant to ask you if you wanted me to leave the house until then. It is your house. It was before I came." She swallowed and continued. "Also I meant to ask you what I should tell people. People have noticed that the ship came in and you are not in town. As you are staying I thought it would be best you have a say it what people are told." He shrugged. "Well I suppose the truth is out of the question. You can simply tell them that we are no longer together and you are leaving. As far as the house you are free to stay there until you can get your boat. I'm fine here." She looked around the room. "Where is here?" "This is my village. Several families used to live in one of these buildings. I was born in one of these houses. It's time I stopped trying to be something I'm not. Ratonhnhaké:ton was good enough for my mother. It's a warrior's name, not a child's like Achilles gave me. " She looked around the empty space, his clothes and weapons hanging from the wall. "And they're all gone now?" He nodded "All headed west. You should really eat something." She stared into fire. "I want to go home." He looked across the fire at her. "You have not been outside. There's almost 3 feet of snow on the ground." She pulled the cloak tighter around her. "I don't care." He sighed. "Stubborn as ever. Let me finish eating and then I'll take you back."

* * *

Connor headed out first into the snow, breaking a path through the drifts. The air was icy but the sky clear and the sun reflecting from the snow was blinding. He pulled his hood lower, shielding his eyes. Carolyn followed in his wake, her skirts catching in the snow piled to either side of the path he broke, the hood of her cloak doing little to shield her eyes from the glare until she finally pushed it back in frustration. He kept his attention on the path before him and one ear on her labored breathing behind him. Her pace slowed and he urged her onwards. Finally gaining the road back to town he turned to consider her. She gasped for air, her face flushed. "Why is it so hot?" her usually deft fingers fumbled at her cloak, dropping it in the snow. She pulled at the high neck of her dress, sweating visibly. "Are you out of your mind?" He grabbed up the cloak and pulled it back around her shoulders as she pushed at his hands weakly. He grabbed her face and examined her. Her skin was burning to the touch, her eyes unfocused and her breathing heavy. "Dammit! Now what?" he swore.

The rumble of wagon wheels drew his attention and he flagged down the passing merchant. The man was disinclined to transport someone visibly ill but Connor persuaded him to take them at least to the edge of the homestead. He climbed up in the back, holding her to his chest. Her initial flailing died down and she eventually just laid there and rasped for breath. Reaching the house he put her in Achilles's bed and ran for Dr. White.


	23. Chapter 13: What if?

Connor stood outside while Dr. White and Diana checked on Carolyn. Diana appeared at the door and gestured for him to come in but he shook his head and stood in the snow until she finally bundled her coat around her and came to him. "She's very sick. Someone will need to sit with her. You should probably be inside. Just in case." He shook his head noting the tone of sympathy already creeping into the edge of her voice. "She would not want me there." Seeing Diana's confusion he explained. " Carolyn and I, we're not going to be married anymore. She would not want me in the house." Diana gaped at him, her voice shocked. "How can you say that? What if we need you?" He shrugged. "It is the truth. You stay with her. There's little enough I could do anyway. Take the bedroom upstairs. If you want me to stay nearby I'll sleep in the stable. I've done so before. Just don't tell her I'm here." She looked around the yard. "Connor, it's freezing out here." He pushed her back to the house and turned to go around the side. "It does not bother me. Promise you will not say anything. It would only make the situation worse." Diana watched him turn. "I promise."

For almost a week he stayed in the stable bringing Diana supplies and leaving them on the step. She brought him meals outside and let him know what was going on. "How is she?" He sat on the ground and ate while she talked. "I'm not sure. The fever comes and goes. Yesterday she was hallucinating. She kept talking to people who weren't there and the things she said made no sense. Last night she woke me up screaming for her father." Connor nodded, he had heard her screams but there was little he could do. "Talking to who?" he asked curiously. She looked around somewhat nervously. "Men mostly; a John and a Charles who seemed to frighten her. And a Haytham. That seemed to calm her down. At least then I could get some broth into her. If this lasts much longer I don't know what we're going to do to get her to eat. Right now all I can do is try to keep her cool and keep an eye on her in case she gets worse." He handed up the plate to her. "Thank you."

It was the middle of the night when she returned, her voice urgent and she pounded on the wall. "Connor, get up! I need you!" He stood from the bed roll. "What is it?" "The fever's spiked. She's having convulsions." "I'll get Dr. White." He turned for the door but she grabbed his arm. "No. I'll get him. I need you here. You'll need to hold her down or she'll hurt herself. I'm not strong enough." He hesitated and she turned to him angrily. "We've no time for this. She's hardly in any condition to know you're here and if she dies then she will not care." He nodded and saddled the horse, boosting her up into place. He turned and ran for the house, pausing briefly in the doorway. In the darkness he could see her thrash, limbs flailing. He took a breath and moved beside the bed, gripping her shoulders and pushing them down. Her back arched, legs kicking. He turned and grabbed her thigh pushing it to the bed as she continued to buck. He held her like that as well as he could for a minute as she continued to thrash beneath his hands before sighing and climbing on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his weight. Her face was flushed and sweaty and she gasped for air. He spotted the cloth and bowl of water by the head of the bed and reached over with one hand to grab it. Gently he wiped her face and laid the cool cloth across her forehead and eyes as he had seen Diana do. Her hands clawed at him but he held her wrists and waited as she convulsed beneath him.

Eventually the trashing stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. As time stretched on she moved beneath him again, pushing up on him where he pinned her legs and pulling on her wrists where he gripped them but the movements had purpose. He froze unsure of what to do. "Please." She said, her voice raw and tired. "Please don't. Let me go." She pulled at her hands frantically and began to scream. He could hear the hoof beats of Diana's return outside. He looked around and scrambled off the bed and out the door.

* * *

Carolyn took a deep breath of the cold January air and opened the door to the Green Dragon tavern. She moved inside the doorway, letting her eyes adjust. Spotting her targets; three men and a woman she recognized as Assassins leaned over a naval map. "Ratonhnhaké:ton took care of the Lucinda..." She approached the table and the conversation stopped. "I need to speak to Connor. I know you know where he is." The tall one flipped the map over and eyed her angrily. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Templar." She shook her head. "This is personal, not business. I need to see him." He looked up at her, "Maybe he does not wish to speak to you." She met the eyes of the woman, her voice going soft. "Please. I know he might undo it if he could be he is my husband. We cannot change that. I need to talk to him." The woman's eyes narrowed and she toyed with a knife. "I could change that." Instead she stood and stalked from the table. The fair haired man at the table stood and smiled. "No, I think it's best to have this finished properly. Follow me." He turned and walked to the back door and she followed behind him cautiously. She could hear the others rise from the table.

He led her to a court yard with a fountain and tables set out for patrons though the air was cold enough none ventured out to it today. She was expecting the first blow and dodged it, starting to circle around so he was between her and the building. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned, staring at it and looked up at the tall man as he wrenched her arm behind her back, driving her to her knees. The fair man was in front of her again. His fist hit her face twice in short succession driving her backwards but the man behind her held her upright. She licked her lips tasting blood. "I see. He's going to let you do what he's not man enough for." She met his eyes unflinching. He grinned down at her. "Why? Do you need a man now that he's gone? Are Templars not enough for you now?" He grabbed her chin and lifted it, considering her. The man holding her arms laughed and she shifted in his grip. Behind him she could hear the door open.

"Oh leave her be." Connor's voice was bored. "You'd only be doing her a favor. She means to be a martyr." The men released her and stepped back. "Leave us alone." He nodded back to the door where the young dark haired man stood nervously. She nodded at him slightly. Connor stood over her. "Get up. What's so important that you couldn't write?" She got to her feet carefully and walked to the edge of the fountain. Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket she broke the ice with her hand, dipped it in the frigid water and dabbed at the split edge of her lip frowning. "I did write. I wrote a month ago to the Sons of Liberty. I asked if you would rather come by the house or meet me somewhere else. You never answered and I've run out of time." She brought a small mouthful of water up from the fountain and swished it before spitting out the bloody water on the grass. She sat on the edge of the fountain with a sigh and faced him.

He frowned. "I never received any letters." She rinsed the handkerchief in the fountain and wrung it out before apply it gently to her eye which was starting to swell. "Hmm perhaps it was lost. Or perhaps they felt you didn't need to see it." He considered her as she sat on the edge of the fountain. She was wearing a new black dress, the lines stark and hard which only made her paleness and the circles under her eyes more visible. It reminded him of what she wore the day they met and how she had already been in the house. Most disturbing of all her eyes had lost the inquisitive spark he knew and her gaze was introspective and tired. "You look awful." She laughed and winced reapplying the cloth to her face. "This is nothing." He shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about the eye." His hands tightened into fists and his voice regained its hard quality. "Never mind, it's none of my business." She shook her head. "You always were more blunt than most. Don't worry. I didn't come here looking to seduce you. I've been sick. Not everyone recovers as quickly as you do." She reached in her purse and fished out a key, handing it to him. "I'm sailing soon. I've cleaned the house. I left it as you saw it last but I wasn't sure when you would be back so I have not stocked the kitchen. You can decide what to do with the items I could not take with me. I took only the money I brought with me originally." He frowned. "Soon? This is not a good season to sail. The seas are rough. You're free to wait." She shook he head. "No, I would have left a month ago had I not been too sick to come to Boston to find you. The town found out about your leaving. I can't bear their sympathies any longer." She cleared her throat. "I've left the jewelry again. Perhaps when the war is over I can send someone to retrieve it." He glanced around the courtyard. "How are the children?" She swallowed and took a sharp breath. "Prudence has been teaching the classes. I've been too sick. I paid her from the homestead accounts. It's only fair since they are losing her labor at the farm." He nodded.

He pocketed the key and sat on the edge of the fountain. "You could have left the key with someone in town. What else is it?" She studied the ground. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened after I passed out in the woods." He flushed. "I carried you back to the village. You were soaking wet and freezing so I…" "No!" She interrupted him abruptly. "No. I mean the second time. I remember walking back towards the house and then I remember waking up over a week later. The part in the middle is all a blur." "Ah. I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I put you in the house and went to let Dr. White know you were sick." She swallowed hard. "Anything else? I won't be mad. I promise. But I have a right to know." He shook his head. She pressed on. "Please don't make me say it. Did you do anything to me while I was sick?" He took a sharp breath. "No! You surprised me in the woods. You will not surprise me again." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I had to ask. I don't suppose you had anybody watching the house?" He shook his head.

She contemplated the courtyard and the tavern. "My father used to come here back in the days with Haytham when the city was full of Templars. I suppose now that they are all gone it makes sense that you use it. I suppose I should be grateful you're letting me leave with my life. It's more than most." A half mad laugh tore from her lips. "You're definitely letting me leave with more than most." She turned now to face him. "There was one other thing." She paused briefly but took a breath and continued. "My father's ring… If you want to keep it you can, but if you mean to get rid of it I'll buy it from you." His hand tightened on his knee briefly but he slipped the ring from his finger and handed it across to her. She fumbled for her purse but he shook his head. "No, it was yours to give. I do not want anything. You'll need your money." He dropped the ring into her hand noting her ring still on her finger. "You still wear yours?" She nodded and considered it. "Calling myself a widow is true enough. Connor Kenway is no more if he ever existed at all. He's been replaced by Ratonhnhaké:ton so it seems."

"Will you tell me what ship you're sailing on?" She shook her head. "I'd rather not. I suppose you'll just have to pick your next few targets carefully." She sighed and turned to him. "I've promised to let Timothy know when I get there. He's sworn not to tell you but if you need to reach me he'll forward the letter. Should you get yourself killed if someone lets the town know he'll inform me as well. If I need to reach you I'll send a letter to the house." She stood and tucked the handkerchief back in her pocket. "I suppose this is goodbye. Be careful out there." He nodded and stood as well. "Take care of yourself." She smiled sadly at that wincing at the cut on her lip. "I suppose I'll have to." She turned and walked quickly between two buildings, gaining the street and putting the tavern as far as she could behind her.

Shortly she was at the dock, eyeing the ship that was already loaded with her possessions and would sail at turn of tide. She put a hand on the wall of the building steading herself but turned when she heard a voice behind her. "So did you tell him?" She turned quickly to face the dark haired woman standing behind her cleaning under her nails with a knife. "Everything I needed to. Yes." The woman snorted and ran her glance over Carolyn. "The men won't have noticed. But you can't fool me. Does he know?" Her eyes went wide but she shook her head. "And you're leaving?" She nodded. "I leave the colonies tonight," she confirmed. The Assassin smiled. Carolyn's eyes went wide and she took an involuntary step backwards. "You won't say anything?" The woman laughed. "Not a word. Have a safe journey. Do not think to come back." And with that she turned and walked away.


	24. Chapter 14: What if?

Connor had been right about the trip and passage was rough. She was never so glad as to see dry land as when the ship arrived in Kingston. She sat on her trunk at the edge of the dock, her stomach heaving until the ground stopped its apparent movement under her feet. She climbed to her feet unsteadily and headed for the fort. She approached the captain of the guards, a gold chain glittering around his neck. "The father of understanding guides me. I wish to speak to someone in the governor's household for employment." She was escorted to the lieutenant governor's office and sat stiffly in one of the chairs. He sat across from her and studied her carefully. She swallowed but held her head up high. They favored strength in the Order and she had little leverage enough. "I've come looking for refuge and employment if it can be found." He surveyed the office. "I'm sure something can be found. We always have need of cooks and maids." She kept her chin level. "Then you would waste my talents. I'm good with books and ledgers or I can teach." He nodded and surveyed her outfit. "And you came alone?" She shook her head, her hand tightening on her skirt. She took a deep breath and ran a hand over her stomach. "Not alone. I should let you know now I am with child. It will be this summer." He sighed. "That will make employment more difficult you realize."

He glanced at the ring on her finger. "Was your husband a Templar?" She shook her head. "No, but my father was. I understand marrying outside the organization makes it more difficult, but he is gone now and with my father's service I was hoping an exception could be made. I'm not looking for a widow's support. I'm looking for the right to work to support myself and my child." The lieutenant shrugged. "We shall have to see. What was your father's name?" "Edward Blair" He let out an unexpected laugh. "So another Carolyn is it?" She looked up, startled. "I am Carolyn, yes." He shook his head. "Ahh, Carolyn Blair sank with the Sovereignty. You're not the first person to come trying to use her name looking for preferential treatment." Her voice was rippled with shock. "But I am Carolyn. I booked passage on the Sovereignty but did not sail with it." "How where you on the passenger manifest and reported as sailed but did not sink with the ship." She laughed bitterly. "I meant to sail. I booked passage, and came in the night before and registered for the manifest and visited friends." She swallowed and wet her lips. "There… there was a sailor I had met during the blockade. He followed me to Boston. The night before we were to sail he convinced me to stay and marry him instead. He sails ... sailed with the Lucinda. They were due back in port weeks ago but the ship did not come. It is believed to have sunk but nobody knows for sure." She allowed her roiling emotions to show in her voice. "I'm a known loyalist. With the ship believed sunk my welcome was no longer so sure." He eyed her face, the bruising around her eye still yellow and splotchy. "And I had no idea where else to go. I don't even know for sure if he lives." He waived her down. "Actually if you're speaking the truth it will be easy. We actually have a process. Come with me." She stood and he led her to a room with a large desk and a number of people standing around.

The lieutenant knocked on the wall as he entered and gestured to her. "Father! We have another Carolyn Blair." He glanced at the ring on her finger. "Actually I'm sorry. What is your name now?" She swallowed. "Carolyn Ramirez." He nodded. The governor looked up amused. "It's been months! Do you know you're the 4th woman appearing here claiming to be Carolyn Blair?" She shook her head. The lieutenant offered "To be fair she says she's looking for a job. Most of the rest wanted a hand out." The governor looked at his son, "Did you explain the rules, Jonathon?" He flushed slightly. "Not yet." He turned to her. "You'll be asked a series of questions the real Carolyn would know. If you get them right we bring in someone who can confirm if you say you are. We do not bother him otherwise. Get them wrong and you have to leave. Don't worry. We understand that you're probably desperate to try this. Though if we ever had a man claim to be Carolyn Blair we would probably hang him just for being stupid." She approached the governor and kneeling kissed the ring he wore marking him as head of the local order. The governor considered her and gestured to the rug before his desk. She took a breath and knelt before him. "I swear by the father of understanding that I am… was Carolyn Blair. My father was Edward Blair of Boston. I wrote to you asking for employment and you offered me a job as a secretary to your wife." The Governor laughed. "Well that is a good start. Though she has a secretary already now. If you're telling the truth you have nothing to fear. So far none has gotten every question right." She held her head up. "Ask me."

The people in the room turned to watch the spectacle growing before them. "What was your 12th birthday present?" Her hand went automatically to her side but she had left the dagger in Davenport. "A silver dagger… wet with the blood of the man who killed my father." He nodded and noted her movement. "Do you have it?" She shook her head sadly. "No. I gave it to my husband." "Shame. The second woman had a very nice dagger." He continued. "What was the general's name?" "Pensham" she spat the name like a curse. "When you first moved back to Boston you went by a different name for one day. What was that name?" She thought briefly. One of her first lessons from Haytham had been on people taking things as appearances. He dressed her as a boy and took her around town to see how people would treat her differently. "If you mean when I was supposed to be a boy I went by Jonathon. " She could hear people begin to murmur but kept her eyes on the governor. He nodded to someone in the back of the room. "Well done. The problem is of course each time we ask a question it becomes known and a new one must be added. If you will wait briefly?"

She nodded and kept her position kneeling on the floor. She could hear approaching footsteps and voices raised down the hall. "I don't know why you keep bothering me with these women. Carolyn Blair is dead." "She got the questions right. We need a new one." The door opened and the men reached the room. "I need only ask one question to know she is false. How many black birds where there?" Haytham's voice was hard and angry behind her. The shock of his voice ran through her and she fell to her hands. "Three! There were three blackbirds in the tree when they hung my father." She turned and scrambled to her feet to see him, her face wet with tears. He gaped at her, crossing the carpet in 3 long strides and grabbing her face in his hands. "You're alive!" She laughed and grabbed his shoulders. "So are you. You're supposed to be dead!" They hugged and Haytham turned to the governor his voice thick with disbelief. "This truly is Carolyn Blair." The governor laughed. "Actually not anymore it seems. Haytham, may I introduce you to the Widow Ramirez." He looked down at her and grabbed her hand and studied the ring. "You married?" She nodded. The lieutenant offered. "She's looking for a job. Something suitably light for an expectant mother. I thought perhaps our Port Master might be in need of an assistant." He gripped her shoulders and looked down at her flat stomach. She swallowed. "In July." She offered at last. He shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, of course I can find something for her to do. But first I think she should rest. And we have much to catch up on. There is a room near my suite, could she stay there?" The governor nodded and waived them off.

He took her by the hand and led her down a hall stopping briefly to order a room set up for her and her trunk to be brought up for the dock. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Starving. I was hardly able to keep anything down on the ship." Her voice was thoughtful. "Haytham, I haven't see you in the past year, have I?" He shook his head. "I have not left Kingston. Why do you ask?" She sighed, "I was very sick last year. I was having hallucinations. I thought you were there. Seeing you here alive made me wonder." He considered her. "You don't look well." He spotted her eye and grabbed her chin, turning her to see the bruising better. "Who did this to you?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They're not here." He eyed her cautiously. "Come one, we'll go to my rooms." He caught the attention of a passing maid and requested tea service for two to be brought up. He escorted her to a set of rooms and sat her on a couch by the fire. The fire blazed cheerfully and the room was warm. He sat opposite her. "I recognize the ring. I'm sorry to ask this but I must know. Are you really married?" She nodded. "Yes, I really married. Last March. We had a church and vows. We even had a candle though he was not a Templar. We used my parents' rings as they fit and there was not a lot of money." She swallowed hard but she dare not tell him the truth.

He cleared his throat and asked "So did you find Connor?" startling her from her thoughts. She sighed. "Yes, I found him but I'm afraid it did no good. He's back to killing our people. At least I taught many of the people in town to read so they can get their own information." He nodded sighing. "I had hoped for more but he is stubborn." She leaned across the table and took his hand. "But how are you alive? I thought he killed you!" Haytham shook his head. "He almost did. He stabbed me but he did not kill me. He took my blade and told me to leave and not come back. I guess in the end sentiment won. Or he viewed me as no longer a threat" His eyes were thoughtful. "I would have come back for you but you were to come here and then the ship sank and you were reported as dead."

There was a knock at the door and he rose to answer it accepting a heavy tray from the maid and placing it on the table between them. She poured the cups and sugared hers liberally. He handed her a plate loaded with sandwiches and fruit. They sat in silence while they ate. Once she was done he leaned forward. "Tell me about your husband." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." He took her hand. "Is he dead?" She swallowed and tried to steady her breathing. "I think so. We fought and he left. Either way he's gone. I know it." Haytham held her hand. "Either way you're safe here." She nodded thankfully. "I'll work hard to make a new life. So you're Port Master?" he laughed. "Yes, Port Master for Kingston and Jamaica. Don't worry. For the most part the work is easy except for the smugglers. You've got a good head for books. You need not even come down to the port if you do not wish to. I can have them sent up here." She nodded. "Perhaps a little later. For now I think I should go about business as usual and join you at the docks." He smiled. "Good girl. Though you'll start tomorrow. I'll finish up the rest of the ships today alone. You should rest."

There was another knock on the door and he rose surprised to see the lieutenant governor standing there with an older woman. "We have the room next door ready for her. Her trunk has already been placed in there. My mother also sends up the midwife, Maggie to see that she is in good health." Carolyn blushed but nodded gratefully. She had not dared talk to Diana or Dr. White in town. She allowed herself to be escorted down the hall to a large if plain room. It did not have a formal sitting room and study like Haytham's but did have a small fireplace, a desk and a small sitting area with a table and two couches. Maggie shooed the men out and had her undress so she could exam her. "There is a good, strong heart beat and nothing seems to be amiss. Do you have any complaints?" Carolyn sighed "Only that I'm exhausted and this is the first meal I've been able to keep down in a week." Maggie laughed and patted her shoulder "That is to be expected. Though truth be told I do not recommend sea travel when expecting. But the exhaustion and nausea will pass. Try to rest now." Carolyn stood and walked her to the door. "Thank you." Alone at last she barred the door and fell into the bed exhausted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 15: What if?

Almost 2 weeks after she left Connor returned to Davenport quietly. He stopped by the church and Timothy nervously confirmed that she had reached her destination safely. He did not press him for more, merely noting that once again he could let his men engage in naval warfare with a clear conscious. He unlocked the door and wandered through the house. The fires were extinguished and the house cleaned and sealed for the winter. She had left the quilt spread across the bed upstairs and everything seemed to be in place but her clothes were missing to show that she was not returning. Her journal sat on the table by the bed and be flipped through it briefly sighing to see his own face smiling back up at him from the page. He dropped the sketch of her he had brought back up from the ship and closed it in the book before storing it in an empty drawer. He knew he should burn the set but could not bring himself to do it. He headed back down stairs and turned the candle opening the door noting her dagger still lying on the table under the portrait of his first new target. Taking a bit of charcoal he added the date now months passed and hung a new portrait on the wall. Then he pulled out a mirror and a blade and began to his preparations for the war ahead.

* * *

Carolyn followed Haytham onto the ship and stood back as he tallied the inventory. The captain reported the value of the goods and he had Carolyn note them down in the ledger to calculate the taxes owed. She hesitated at the clothing line. She had been helping him do inventories for a month now and felt ready to share what she knew. "Haytham, he's terribly undervaluing these clothes." Haytham looked at her curiously. "How can you tell?" She considered the crates before them. "I did some embroidery for a woman who sold clothes down in this area. She got at least 3 times this." Haytham grimaced but had a word with the captain and the number was adjust up slightly if not sufficiently. She nodded and adjusted the entry recalculating the taxes. The moved on to another part of the ship and he showed her how they check for contraband and smuggling.

They returned to his quarters for lunch and she sat back on the couch with a sigh. He nodded in the direction of the dock. "You see the issue we have. It's hard to value people's inventory. They're always lowballing it. But we rarely have proof to adjust it upwards." She nodded then let out a laugh. "If he really had been selling them at those prices too bad he didn't have anything in my size. I'm going to need some new dresses shortly." She looked up at him suddenly. "You know that's a thought. If they claim to be selling something at a certain price and it's incredibly low we could always insist they sell it to us. I mean they can hardly claim that they wouldn't sell it for the price they just gave us. Then we could turn around and even if we sold it less than the going price would make a good profit that would more than cover the lost tax revenue." He laughed. "That's not a bad thought actually. It would have to be significantly low though to cover the cost of storing and transporting the items. " She sighed. "Smugglers and pirates. They never give up do they?" He looked thoughtful. "I suppose individually they must eventually. There's just always a new one. My father was a pirate in his youth actually. His base was around here somewhere." She looked up somewhat startled. "Edward? I never knew that." He shrugged. "It's true. We were very different my father and I."

He studied her on the couch. "And if you need a new wardrobe you should probably have them start sooner rather than later." She sighed and adjusted her dress. "Hmm I'd rather not spend the money right now. I have some time yet." She got a sudden faraway look on her face and then pressed her hand to her stomach with a laugh. "What is it?" Haytham asked, eyeing her curiously. She moved her hand and pressed in a different area. "It's moving. I can feel it. It's very… odd." She sighed and shook her head. "Me and my little stowaway. I'll be sneaking you on boats with me with no one the wiser for a little while yet."

Her contemplation was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. Haytham stood to answer it and she was surprised to see him return with the lieutenant governor following. She started to stand but he waived her to her seat and sat on the couch across from her, his demeanor solemn. Haytham stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder. He glanced at Haytham before beginning. "I feel like I needed to let you know personally. We've received confirmation from the Boston group. There was a bounty placed on the Lucinda. It has been claimed by the captain of the Aquila. She's now confirmed as lost with all hands." Haytham's grip tightened briefly on her shoulder as she gasped involuntarily at the name of Connor's ship but she swallowed and nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. It is what I expected." He reached across the table and took her hand but she stood pulling it free. "There are more ships in dock. We should probably get back to work shortly." Jonathan stood and she walked with him to the door. "Don't worry" he assured her "we take care of our own." He nodded at Haytham and closed the door.

* * *

Back in Boston Connor had thrown himself into his work as well, taking out a number of targets with an unusual deadly efficiency. He waited in the tavern for the next contract his nerves tense. Clipper approached him and slid him a drink. He picked up the cup and took a drink eyeing the assassin. "You're too tense, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You need to relax! Come on, me and Jamie have some plans." The men were more than a little drunk but he allowed them to guide him to a dark area outside of town. A large building was shuttered in the darkness but the sound of people and drunken laughter radiated from the walls. "We could have gotten drunk back where we were." Jamie patted his shoulder and raced on ahead. "Oh it's better than that!" A door opened and a man stumbled out, a half dressed woman waiving him on his way. Connor froze. "This is a brothel." Clipper laughed. "I was starting to wonder if you knew what one was! Come on! If you'll not let Dobby relieve some pressure there's plenty here who will do the job." He grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him to the door.

Once they were inside Jamie and Clipper fell into what was apparently their usual routine, a woman greeting each of them with a drink and then being dragged off laughing to a back room. He moved inside the door way, clinging to the shadows and inspecting the room. Carolyn's words rang in his head but at least most of the women appeared to be content. He scanned the room and spotted a woman on the far side clinging to the shadows herself. At a passing glance she bore a striking resemblance to Carolyn with dark sad eyes and a mass of dark ringlets and he had a moment of brief panic that her situation might have been more desperate than he thought and she had not fled after all but closer inspection showed she was shorter and slighter of build. He blew out the breath he was holding. A man appeared at his elbow. "See something you like do you? You've a good eye. She's one of our newer girls." He waived to her calling out her name. "Bethany. Come here." She flinched slightly, edged around the groups of people and approached them, her eyes downcast. "This gentleman has taken an interest in you. Why don't you show him your room?" She eyed the man and held out her hand to Connor. He shook his head but nodded for her to lead the way. The man grabbed his sleeve lightly and named a price. Connor handed him the money without looking and followed her up the stairs.

When they reached her room she barred the door and lit a candle. The room was small, just large enough for a bed, a trunk and a table. She stood by the bed, her eyes on the floor and undid the laces of her dress letting it fall. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him at last where he stood by the door. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry! Did you want me to help?" She approached him and reached out to undo the buttons of his coat. He caught her wrist. "How old are you? Truthfully." She swallowed. "Twenty." He shook his head and sighed. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry." He turned to go to the door but she grabbed him, pulling on his coat frantically. "No. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'll do what you want. Just tell me." He turned back to the room. "Put your clothes back on." She walked slowly back to the bed, pulled her dress on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" She laughed. "Why do you care?" "Tell me." She sighed. "I'm here because my husband died and I cannot afford passage back home. All my family is in England." He considered her. "Why did you not take other employment? Surely you could earn the money other ways. " She shook her head, her hand resting on her stomach. "Nobody will hire me to cook or clean in this condition. Why should they waste time and money on a servant who will have someone else to care for when they could hire a dozen who do not? But they would take me here. If I hurry I might earn enough to go home before I am of no use to them. And it's not like the men here can do me any more damage." "How much is passage to England?" She took a deep breath. "6 pounds. 2 years wages in a good house if I could find work. A few months earnings here if I play it right. It will be close." He walked to the edge of the bed and pulled her to her feet. "Pack your things." Her eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" He reached for his purse and pulled out a handful of money. "I'm getting you out of here. You do not belong here." He dropped the money in her hands and she gasped. "I… I do not need this much. I've saved half the fare already." He shook his head. "Keep it. Now pack. I do not know when the next ship sails but you should be out of here tonight."

She rushed to the trunk at the end of the bed and threw it open, shoving a few meager possessions into a large bag. She stood clutching the bag to her chest. "That's everything. I sold everything else. Who are you?" He nodded. "My name is Connor. Will you have a place you can stay until the ship leaves?" She nodded nervously. "If I can get out of here." He cracked his knuckles, "I will make sure of that. Is there another exit?" She unbarred the door and he followed her down the dark hall to a second set of stairs. She led him quietly past a number of people and through a door into the night air. As he suspected the man from downstairs chased after them, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Where do you think you're going? We had an agreement." Connor grabbed his arm and wrenched it loose from her. "You do not own her. She is free to go if she chooses." The man laughed. "You do not leave here so easily." With a smile Connor proceeded to beat the man bloody, knocking him to the ground and continuing to strike him until he passed out. He stood and shook out his fists and shoulders. "I needed that." He turned surprised to see her still standing there watching. She swallowed and nodded at him. "Thank you. But why?" He looked down at the man lying bloody at his feet. "Because you reminded me of my wife. She would not have wanted you here." She met his eyes and then turned and walked off quickly into the night. He picked up the unconscious man and dragged him back to the stoop by the back door. He dropped him there and returned inside to find Clipper sitting at table, a woman laughing and hanging off one knee. He smiled up as Connor approached. "Ah Ratonhnhaké:ton! Do you feel better?" Connor broke into an unexpected grin. "Actually yes. But I'm headed back now. I do not think this is a place for me."

* * *

As the weather warmed trade increased and the time flew. The news of the new rules of inventory quickly spread and the reported tax value increased dramatically with only a few involuntary sales of goods. Haytham taught Carolyn some of the finer points of searching for hidden objects which she took to quickly with her deft fingers finding hidden compartments and items hidden in other goods. Soon enough she had to yield defeat and had a new dress made that would allow room for her expanding waistline. Haytham had a word with the seamstress and 2 more dresses were delivered to her room.

Carolyn frowned at him when she saw him the next morning. "You know I'm not your responsibility anymore. I need to be able to take care of myself." Haytham looked at her with mock surprise. "Is that the thank you I get? You're not going to be able to do this alone nor should you. You may not be my daughter but I promised your father I would look out for you and I shall. Besides I can't have my assistant showing up every day in the same dress. You'd look dowdy. " She laughed at him. "I'm as big a whale! I'm more scared we'll end up with a ship of lost Greenland fishers and they'll harpoon me!" She paused briefly then hugged him. "Thank you." She turned to watch the ship that was pulling into the port for inspection. "Haytham, if anything should happen to me, you would look after the baby, wouldn't you?" He froze briefly before turning to her. "Nothing's going to happen." She shook her head. "I hope so, but look at my mother. I need to know that the child will be taken care of." He took her hand as they lowered the gangplank and started to board. "Your child will be cared for. I promise. You'll be there to care for it."


	26. Chapter 16: What if?

The port was busy and they took inventory but took the ledgers back to his rooms to work the figures. She sat at the table yawning as she double checked the sums, her head drooping. "You can leave that for tomorrow, you know." Haytham commented from his own records he was reviewing. "No. I want to get this done tonight." She tried to focus her eyes and gripped the pen tightly. The next time he looked up from his papers the pen was down and her head cushioned on the book. He laughed and moved the bottle carefully away from her hand and closed it. "Come on, time to go to bed." He reached down and picked her up opening the door to the hall with one hand. He was grateful nobody saw them as he carried her down the hall to her own room and fumbled with the door. He repositioned her and tried for the latch again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck sleepily. She nuzzled into his neck as he got the door open at last. Closing it with a foot he carried her to the bed. "Connor…" she murmured and clung to him tightly. He froze and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He placed her on the bed and her hands gripped at his jacket, tugging him towards her. Disentangling her fingers from the cloth he tucked her under the blanket as she began to sob in her sleep.

He glanced around the room but she did not wake. He searched the book case and desk but did not find what he was looking for until he quietly opened her trunk. Down at the bottom wrapped in a piece of cloth he found the book and pulled it out. He turned to the opening and ran his finger up the familiar family tree. "Carolyn Blair Kenway married to Connor Kenway March 10th 1782" He drew a sharp breath and turned his attention to the sleeping woman. "Why did you not tell me the truth?" He shook his head and replaced the book in the trunk and found a small pouch containing her father's ring. He pocketed it and left the room quietly.

The next morning Carolyn knocked on Haytham's door early. He let her in and she hurried to the table and picked up the books. "I'm so sorry. I'll try to finish them up before we start today." He nodded. "You were in no condition to do them last night though. You mustn't push yourself too hard." She laughed. "I don't even remember walking to my room." He smiled at her. "You didn't. It wasn't the first time I've put you to bed." She flushed slightly. "I'm not a child anymore. You should have woken me up." He grimaced and rubbed his back. "No, you're certainly not. But it was nice to pretend for a moment." He turned suddenly serious. "Actually I'm not going to be doing inventories today. I want you to do them without me." She looked up. "Alone, why?" "I'm going to be making a short trip. I do sometimes. And I trust you to hold down the port in my place. I've already had a word with the captain of the guard. He's to provide you a suitable escort for the heavy lifting, someone good with numbers. You can handle it. I trust you. I'll be back in about a week. Don't let them run over you. You're representing us all." She nodded and clutched the books to her chest. "I'd better go finish yesterday's work then. You'll be sailing from the port, right? I'll see you before you go?" He smiled and walked her to the door. "Of course. I expect the acting port master to see me off."

Haytham stood on the bow and waived to Carolyn where she stood on the dock watching him sail next to a very earnest young man holding a stack of papers. When the city was fading off in the distance he turned and signaled the captain to change course. He didn't dare sail directly to Davenport. There was too great a chance the Aquila would be in port. Instead he sailed up the coast and had them drop him near the shore and continued the rest of the way on foot. As luck would have it Connor was not at home and the lock took him little time to pick. He wandered in the house. There were numerous subtle changes that he saw Carolyn's hand in. He stopped to consider a painting hanging in the hall but headed quickly to his target and down the stairs. He paused before the table his eye going immediately to his lost blade. He picked it up and strapped it on before he noted the smaller silver dagger lying in its shadow. "She was here." His heart pounded to see something associated with her sitting among the relics of his long dead friends and associates. He stuck the dagger in his belt and looked around, trying to find some sign of how recently Connor had been there and how soon he would be back. His eyes fell on the wall, 3 portraits with dates but a new portrait hanging that was still unmarked. Haytham's eyes narrowed and he ran for the door.

Connor slipped in to the warehouse spotting his target sitting at a desk, illuminated in the dark room. He approached him quietly blade at the ready. No sooner than he stepped into the circle of light than the man turned around and addressed him casually. "Ah Connor. It appears rumors of your death have been entirely unfounded." He rested casually on the edge of the desk. "What are you doing here? Where is Jacob Miller?" Connor's blade was at the ready. "Don't you worry about him. He's long gone. We have more important things to talk about." He held out the dagger. "Does the name Carolyn Blair mean anything to you?" Connor turned and began to walk to the door. "Not anymore." A group of men appeared in the darkness, one swinging a heavy stick over his head, knocking Connor to his knees. Haytham walked over, looking down on Connor as he struggled to maintain consciousness and the men carefully bound his arms and removed his weapons. "Wrong answer, I'm afraid."

Once they were well out to sea Haytham untied Connor though he did not return his weapons and took the expedient approach of having all the rest of the crew but him go unarmed. He watched Connor pace the ship. "I do not have time for this. Where are you taking me and why?" Haytham surveyed the ocean. "I think it's time we had a little family reunion. I have to say I'm terribly disappointed in you." Connor 's tone was mocking and cold. "I'm sorry terribly sorry. What disappointed you more? The fact that I caught your little spy or that it took me so long?" Haytham pushed from the railing of the ship. "I thought you were honorable. Decent. I'm sorry to say I was mistaken." Connor looked at him sideways. "I hardly think you're in any position to judge me." Haytham laid his hand briefly on Connor's arm. "I want you to learn from my mistakes." Connor brushed his hand off and moved away. "Yes, I think we all know I was a mistake. One I won't be repeating myself." Haytham studied him curiously and shook his head. "I admit I'm a little confused. I'm not sure what is true these days." Connor laughed. "She's good at that. She lied to me for almost a year and I had no clue." Haytham shook his head and turned to walk to the prow of the ship. He considered Connor over his shoulder. "You were not the mistake, Connor. My mistake was letting Zio go." He hesitated. "But I cannot personally recommend having someone show up decades later to tell you that the woman you loved and the mother of your child is dead."

Two nights later they were pulling near the port, the dock well lit. Haytham stood on the deck with Connor and pointed to a stack of crates on the dock. "I will meet you there. You'll need to go over the side of the ship in the dark and swim. I'll distract the guards. They'll be expecting me." Connor did not move. "Why should I?" Haytham sighed. "Listen, boy. I'm sneaking you into a Templar fort and my home. This is dangerous for us both but it needs to be done. I can't walk you past the guards here. I need you here quietly. This crew is loyal to me but there're too many people in the fort. Now cooperate and I can get you back out before dawn and on your way back." Connor looked around the dock. "You're sneaking me into a Templar fort unarmed. If you wanted to kill me you had plenty of opportunities. " Haytham shook his head. "I don't want you dead. I want the truth." Connor sighed and dove in the water. Haytham made his way past the guards and to the edge of the dock. Connor pulled himself silently from the water and Haytham breathed a sigh of relief. "Follow me." He led the way to a stretch of wall obscured in shadow. He pointed to a large balcony on one of the towers. "See that balcony. Not that, but the second window to the left of it is our target. You go first. Do not try anything."

Connor sighed and began to climb with Haytham right below him. He reached the window and climbed in, moving aside to allow Haytham access to the dark room. He waited for his eyesight to acclimate to the darkness but Haytham walked surely into the shadows. Shortly he had lit a candle and carried it over to the bed in the corner. Haytham put a hand out and shook the figure in the bed. Carolyn looked up groggily at him. "Haytham!" She smiled sleepily. "You're back." Haytham gestured for Connor to come forward but he clung to the shadows. Haytham's voice was serious. "Carolyn. I've brought someone with me. Connor is alive."

She looked into the darkness and saw his outline standing there, his hood pulled low covering his eyes. Her eyes went wide and she clutched the blanket to her chest, shrinking down in the bed. "Ratonhnhaké:ton?" He nodded seriously. "Carolyn." She shook her head and turned to Haytham once more. "No, he's not. It's an easy mistake to make, I made it once myself by firelight, but you brought the Assassin. Connor's dead. I killed him. I saw him die when I told him the truth. About me. About us. There's nothing of my husband left in that man." Her voice choked and she turned her head. "Oh Haytham. Why did you bring him? I don't want him here. Make him go." She laid back down and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder but Haytham knelt by the bed and addressed her. "Why did you claim to be a widow?" She gasped and shook her head. "What would you have had me tell people? The truth? That I didn't just marry a man who wasn't a Templar but that I married an Assassin and he left me?" His voice went soft. "He left you? Does he know?" She laughed bitterly. "No. I could not tell him." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "This is not our way. The Templars walk in the light of truth. You must let him know. He has a right." She shook her head. "I was embarrassed. But Haytham you should have asked. Shame or no I would have told you the truth before this. I did not tell him because I do not know." Her voice grew soft. Haytham's confusion was evident. "By the time you got here you said you knew!" She swallowed hard and gripped his hand. "I mean I do not know who the father is." Connor strode out of the shadows. "What are you two talking about?" He towered over her, his hard eyes visible from beneath the peak of his hood. She met his gaze angrily and sat up still clutching the blanket. "It is none of your business. You made that clear to me." Haytham looked between them. "The time has come for the truth, Carolyn. We all deserve it. You no less than the rest of us."


	27. Chapter 17: What if?

She sighed and pulled herself to the edge of the bed dropping the blanket at last. Connor's eyes went wide to see the thin gown clinging to her growing belly. His voice was urgent. "You said you were sure." She laughed. "I was sure. I was not with child when I confronted you. Then I decided to follow a certain stubborn Assassin into the woods because I was concerned about his reputation. Don't worry. It might not be yours." She laughed again and shook her head. "No, best to start at the beginning. Come, you're probably both hungry." She pulled on a robe and picked up the candle and led them to a table containing bread, cheese and fruit. She looked at Haytham. "Help yourselves." She sat on the couch and drew the robe around herself and Haytham sat beside her. Connor sat on the seat across from them neither man moving towards food.

She took a deep breath and looked between them. "I'm not sure where to begin." Connor nodded to Haytham. "How long have you worked for him?" Carolyn smiled. "I always knew him. I told you about my father. He worked for Haytham." "You said he was a doctor!" "He was. We are not all soldiers. Maybe once we were but Haytham made us more. Plenty are business men or scientists or doctors like my father. He served to help lead those unused to military order and warfare. When they hung my father he came personally." Haytham looked grim at the memory. "I thought I could save him too. I failed him." She shook her head. "No, it was not your fault." She glanced at Connor. "And he brought me to live with him and raised me. I didn't know about you. I mean I knew that there was an Assassin again; first one and then many and that it was dangerous but I did not know who you were. Then one day Charles came for a meeting. I remember them shouting in the room. And when it was over they told me the plan. That Haytham would take Charles's place. Then he called me into his office and told me about you. He said that he had a son who was honorable and brave but uneducated and a danger to himself and others. He asked if I would be willing to try to reach out to you and teach you."

Haytham shook his head. "I never meant for you to do more than teach him reason and patience." She hung her head. "I know that. I didn't except him to be so much like you." Connor bit his tongue to keep from responding. She took a breath and looked at Haytham before continuing. "So I went to Davenport. I picked the lock on the house and found the basement. Saw that there were no new targets after Lee. Went an introduced myself to the town people and started to teach them. Most of them could not read but once that was taken care of we would get together and talk about science and medicine. It was almost like being home. And Connor had a school built so I could teach the children of the town. " She smiled at the memories. "And Connor?" Carolyn flushed. "We began to spend time together. All my knowledge came from a book. He began taking me to the woods, showing me the various animals. We had more in common than I realized. At first I was terrified of him but soon I only felt safe when he was near me. " She sighed. "I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. I fell in love with him. You always warned me not to let my emotions interfere with reason. I knew it wouldn't work. I knew it. I wrote to the Governor and asked if he would find me a position in his household and when Connor went to kill Charles I went to Boston to come here." Haytham thought back to when she arrived. "And he followed you?" She nodded. "Followed me and convinced me to stay and marry him. He said he was done with the war." Her eyes were reproachful but Haytham grimaced. "You cannot change someone's nature, Carolyn, however much either of you might wish it. We are fighters. It is in our blood." She let out a breath. "I know that. But there is a time for war and a time for peace."

"The next part of the story is plain. We married. We lived together for 6 months. I did not speak of my past. He contented himself with hunting and sailing. Once a week I would sneak down the basement to keep an eye on things. The day he threw out all the portraits I was so happy. I didn't even care that my last picture of you was gone. And then one day there was a new portrait." "And you confronted him?" She shook her head. "No, not then. I waited. I chose to let John die because I knew what I had to do and I was scared to do it. He had been very… attentive the previous weeks and I thought I might be with child. But I wasn't. I was sure of that." Haytham looked confused but she met Connor's eyes. "He came back, I told him the truth and we fought. I thought he would kill me. I never dreamed he would just leave. I didn't know what to do." She paused. "Then one day he came by the house. I saw his tracks in the snow and followed him. I wanted to talk… and to see him again. I got lost in the snow and passed out. And woke up in a strange bed." Haytham's jaw set and he clenched his fist but she grabbed his arm. "It wasn't like that. It was foolish but it was my mistake. It was so cold and he was warm and I missed him so much. When he looked at me it was like he had never left and I was safe again." She blushed and closed her eyes before continuing. "And the next day he said it meant nothing and I told him I was leaving."

Connor sat like a man carved out of stone on the couch. "Who else? Who else might be the father?" She shook her head. Haytham frowned. "You should tell him. Surely he has a right to know." She laughed bitterly and shook her head again. "I mean that I do not know." She sighed. "I got sick after the woods. Very sick. I was hallucinating. I thought my father was there. I thought you were there. But mixed in with the visions was something more real than the rest. I remember someone on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I remember trying to fight him off but not being strong enough. I never even saw his face." A look of horror and rage began to fill Haytham's face. "I asked the lady who was caring for me if anybody else had been in the house but she said just her and the doctor except when she left me alone. But even after the fever broke I still had bruises. They were on my wrists and shoulders. And thighs." She looked at the floor unwilling to meet either man's eyes. "I did not hallucinate the bruising. They were too big to be hers or the doctor's." She took a deep breath and the continued in a rush. "And then even when the fever broke I was weak. I was tired all the time. I couldn't keep down food. My courses stopped. I started to realize what happened. I prayed that it was just the illness." She laughed at that." I know we do not pray but I assure you it came as naturally as breathing. And then it became clear that I was with child. So either Connor managed in one afternoon in the forest what he could not in 6 months of marriage or … or I should have fought harder. "

The silence stretched and she continued. "I realize then that I couldn't stay. If the child was not Connor's everyone in town would know. Besides they knew he had left and I could not bear to be around them already let alone once they knew my condition. I dare not stay in Boston or New York. I might run into him on the street. I stopped by to see him once before I left. I asked if anybody had been watching the house. I thought perhaps someone would have seen something or… or many of the assassins are also tall with large hands. I figured that was my best chance to know who else it might be but he said that nobody had. I could hardly tell him the truth, that I was with child and it might not be his. Then I sailed for Kingston. I didn't know you were alive. This was my best chance to find a position that would allow me to take care of myself and a child. I hated to lie to the Governor and his family. They've been so kind to me but I had to give him a name. I could hardly use Kenway. I certainly couldn't use Blair. I picked Ramirez because the Spaniards vary in coloration so that the child might look like anything. When I was in Boston I heard someone talking about Connor going after the Lucinda so I knew it was only a matter of time before she was registered as sunk and people might take me as a widow.

"I never meant to lie to you, Haytham, but I couldn't tell you the truth. I won't know if I carry your grandchild until it is here. If it is your grandchild it should be fairly obvious. Most of the sailors and merchants in the town were European." Haytham looked stricken at this. "How can you bear it?" She looked thoughtful and laid a hand on her stomach. "I've had longer to think on it. I decided before I ever left Boston that it doesn't matter. Whoever the father is, the child is mine. I would have written Connor if he turned out to be the father. I would have done that for you at least. If not I would not have had to tell anyone and would have just continued as a war widow. " She hesitated. "You were willing to help me before thinking it was a random sailor's child as long as it was mine…"

"The child is mine." Connor studied the ground, his hands clenched before him. Carolyn sighed and turned to him. "You have no way of knowing that. It's not so simple a matter." He shook his head. "If those were the only two options it is mine. There was no other man." Her eyes went wide. "You didn't! You promised!" He looked up in horror. "Nothing happened. I stayed in town because you were sick. You were having convulsions and Diana had me hold you down while she went to get the doctor. I did not realize I held you so tightly. I did not want you to know I was there so I made her promise not to tell you." Carolyn clutched her dress and stared at him. "So it never happened? For five months I've thought… And it was you? And you didn't say anything?" He didn't meet her gaze. "If you had said something in Boston instead of being so damn secretive I would have. You were carrying my child then. You let them hurt you." She swallowed and nodded. "Only a little… I suppose it's for the best. At least now I know. If you're lying I'll know too. It will be pretty obvious." He sighed. "I'm telling the truth." Her tone was artificially light. "Then I suppose I can tell you now. You're going to be a father. I'm having a baby." She turned to Haytham. "There. He knows. Now take him and go."

Connor drew a sharp breath but Haytham nodded to the window, the first rosy light of dawn starting to shine in. "I'm afraid it's too late for that today unless you'd like to see him hung. We'd never get him out." She looked at the light in horror. "What do we do?" Haytham stood. "He'll have to stay here today." She scoffed at him. "Impossible. I can't have him here. People think I'm a widow!" Haytham looked between the two of them. "But you're not. He can hardly come to my rooms. I was seen on the dock last night. I'll be having meetings. Just hide him here if you don't want people to see him. I'll tell everyone you're not well and bring meals up here for you both. " He turned to Connor. "I trust you to behave and not do anything to endanger Carolyn or my grandchild." Connor nodded still in shock. Haytham turned back to Carolyn. "See? We'll try to get him out tonight. In the meantime put this back on." He tossed the ring to Connor who glanced at Carolyn and slid it on. She turned to Haytham angrily "You cannot force this." He raised an eye brow at her. "I did not force anything. I wasn't even there. You chose this. Don't think you can get out of it so easily." She watched him walk to the door. "What am I to do with him all day?" Haytham laughed. "You told me you were married 6 months. I think you can handle a day. Ah yes." He reached into his belt and handed her the dagger. "Try to keep it this time. I think it best if Connor stay unarmed. Be sure to lock up behind me. You wouldn't want any unexpected visitors today. " He yawned. "I think I'll get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours with lunch." Helplessly she followed him to the door and barred it behind him.

She turned back to the room, aware of Connor's eyes following her. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep myself." She walked to the bed and tucked the dagger beneath her pillow and pulled the sheet loose. "You're welcome to the couch if you're tired. It might be a tight fit. If you're hungry go ahead and eat something." He took the sheet from her but did not move. "There are books on the desk if you'd rather read…" He shook his head. She turned back to the bed and climbed in, pulling the blanket over herself and turning where she could see him. She laid there for an extended period of time but as exhausted as she was sleep eluded her. Finally she sat up and pushed the blanket back and pulled the robe back on. "It's no good. I can't sleep." She wandered over to the couch and sat across from Connor, his position unchanged. "Look. I didn't ask him to bring you here. This doesn't change anything between us. I'm not looking for anything from you." He let out a snort. She sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He considered her. "So July?" She nodded. "About then, yes." "What will you call him?" She ran a hand over the cloth of her skirt. "I have no way of knowing if it's a boy or a girl. If it is a boy I've thought about Edward after my father. That was your grandfather's name as well. For a girl I'm really not sure; perhaps Ellen. Right now I call it my little stowaway. Haytham and I inspect the ships in the port so I've smuggled this little one into dozens of ships with them none the wiser. Of course these days they've figured it out. Other than that I haven't really thought about it. I just figured I would wait and see." "I mean for a family name." She looked thoughtful. "I don't know." She blew out her breath and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. "To be honest I had myself convinced that it wasn't yours. That it would have happened sooner if it was meant to be. Now I don't know. I have a few months yet to think of something." He took a deep breath. "Will I get to see him? " She looked surprised but nodded cautiously. "If you want to. I'm not sure how but we'll work something out. Perhaps the war will be over by then." She leaned forward and picked up an apple from the bowl on the table, biting into it and chewing it methodically. She gestured to the bowl with the fruit. "You're truly not hungry?" He shook his head as she sighed. "I seem to always be these days." She took another bite, her eyes suddenly filling with tears and she scrubbed at them with the back of her hand. He watched in horror but did not know what to do. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Really. I'm just very emotional these days. I cannot help it. I cry at the drop of a hat. When I see beaver pelts on the dock. When we get a shipment from Boston. It takes very little. Truly I'm glad. This is good news. I'm glad it's yours. It is much better than I thought." She laughed suddenly in spite of the tears.

"Why did you not tell me? Even if you weren't sure you could have said something." She closed her eyes and leaned back. "I was scared to, Connor. I didn't know how you would react. At least… at least if your friends had killed me your hands would be free of our blood. I would not have put that sin unknowingly on you." He swallowed. "You were scared that I would do that just because you didn't know who the father was?" She wiped her eyes. "I could not risk it. It was only a few months prior that you held a knife to my neck. It would have taken much less to kill my child than me. If you friends had not decided to split my lip or if he had had the chance to kick me I might have lost it."

He turned to her suddenly, animate for the first time since he discovered her condition. "How can you say this doesn't change anything?" She rested a hand on her waist and took a deep breath. "It does not change what we decided that day in the woods. I would not trap you to me with a child you wanted no part of. It changes much for me. I have someone else to think of now. This is a good place to raise a child. I have a good job and can provide for it. And it will be safe. There is no war here." He looked around the room. "It is not that safe. I could get in." Her eyes went wide and he hurried on. "I do not mean that I would just that if I could so could others." She laughed nervously. "So you suggest I should add bars to the window?" "I just want you both safe." She smiled. "We are. I'm in a fort and your father is next door. He will not let anything happen to us." He shook his head. "He is a good fighter but he is not as strong as he once was. I've bested him. Being with me would be safer." Her eyes flashed in fear and her hand tightened on her stomach. "Both of you. I do not mean to take your child from you." She breathed a sigh of relief but shook her head sadly. "In a war zone? Or would you take us back to Davenport and have people know that this was the only reason you brought me back? Would you be husband or jailer? Do you hate me that much?" He sat in silence, his eyes locked on the floor.


	28. Chapter 18: What if?

There was a knock on the door and Carolyn turned and called out over her shoulder. "Haytham? Is that you?" She could hear Maggie laugh and try the door. "It's just me, dear. Open the door!" She turned to Connor frantically. "Hide!" He looked around the room. "Where?" She spoke up "Just a moment, Maggie!" She pointed to the bed and Connor stared at her. Another frantic look and a point and he got up as quietly as he could and slid under the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief and unbarred the door. "What is it Maggie?" The older woman pushed into the room cheerfully. "I came for your checkup. I heard you weren't feeling well." Carolyn smiled and turned, anxious to get her to leave. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night." Maggie smiled knowingly at her. "I heard Haytham was back! Now come on, out of the dress and on the bed. I won't be here next week so we'll have your exam now. I insist." Carolyn slipped from her dress and climbed onto the bed carefully, aware of Connor's position below her. Maggie gasped and laughed when she saw her. "I'm gone not even a month and you're a house!" Carolyn adjusted her position awkwardly. "I certainly feel like one." Maggie laughed.

"It's not too late you know." Carolyn sighed. "Please don't start that again." Maggie looked at her. "You're wasting valuable time. You should take a lover." Carolyn flinched. "I've told you before. I don't want one." Maggie patted her knee as the tears began to well again. "You say that now but you're young. The grief will pass and you'll regret not using this time well. He's not coming back. Rare's the chance to try someone new without the risks, eh?" Carolyn swallowed. "I know that but I've got enough on my plate right now. Besides who would want me now? You said it yourself, I'm a house." Maggie looked at her seriously. "You need to be thinking to your future and that of your child. Haytham will not be around forever. The child will need a father." She finished her examination and sat back. "The quickening should be soon if you haven't felt it already." Carolyn laid back and studied the ceiling. "I felt it weeks ago." Maggie pressed a hand to her stomach and frowned down on her. "I see what you mean. Are you sure about the date?" "Very sure." Maggie moved up to her stomach and pressed an ear to her skin. "Hmmm. I only hear one heart beat but my hearing is not what it once was. You'll either need much bigger baby clothes or more of them." Carolyn sat up in the bed, startled. "What do you mean?" Maggie laughed. "Well if there were two it would explain a lot. And the birth would be easier on you than a babe this size." Carolyn fell back on the bed with a sigh. "Please not twins. What would I do with two babies?" Maggie stood and moved towards the door. "Same as you do with one, dear. But with less sleep." Carolyn scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled her shift back on, pulling the robe over it. She escorted Maggie to the door. "Just let me know if you have any complaints, child." She nodded and closed the door behind her, still in shock.

She moved to the couch and dropped to her seat. Connor edged out from under the bed. "Who was that?" Carolyn swallowed. "Maggie. She's the midwife. She wasn't supposed to come until next week. " He frowned. "What was all that about lovers?" Carolyn laughed. "I suspect she came today because she heard Haytham was back. Some people find it very hard to believe we're not lovers. She, of course, is in a better position to know than most if he had visited me last night." Connor studied the wall. "Are you?" "No! He's like a father to me!" Carolyn's voice was horrified. "She means well. If I were what I claimed to be it would be good advice." He studied her where she sat. "Have you? Do you? Is that why you do not wish to come with me?" She glanced up at him. "Have a lover? No. My life right now is a lie and I don't want to lie anymore. I just want what's best for my child. Children?" She looked pale and studied her stomach pressing her hands on either side. "One? Two?" She swallowed and eyed him. "You are large. It might just be big." His eyes followed her hands. "She said she only heard one heart beat." Carolyn sighed. "But she's also not a young woman."

She looked up at him suddenly, rising to her feet. "You've got good hearing. Fantastic hearing. Would you try?" Her eyes implored him and her hand reached for him. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll try." He looked at the bed unsure of what to do. She stood before him and he got down carefully on his knees before her. He pushed back his hood and she gasped. "What have you done to your hair?" He sighed and shook his head but placed his hands on her hips and drew her towards him. She pulled the edge of the robe back and the cloth of the shift tight while he pressed his ear to her stomach. He closed his eyes and blocked out the other noises from the building around them focusing on the gentle thumping under his touch. "I… I hear two. One fast, one slow." He looked up at her nervously. Her lips twitched. "Are you remembering to count mine? I have a heart beat too." He flushed slightly and pressed his ear back against her pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. No longer having to hold back the robe she fumbled briefly for a place to put her arms before resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Just the one then" he said finally but made no effort to move. She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good then."

Suddenly he pulled back his head and eyed her stomach warily. "What was that?" She laughed out loud. "Felt that, did you? Good. It's about time someone else was getting kicked." He pressed his face back against the cloth of her dress and moved one of his hands around to the front to press against her stomach, searching for more movement. His other hand stayed in the small of her back, holding her in place. Her heart began to race and she blushed to know that he could hear it. His second hand shifted back to her side and his fingers flexed on her waist. "I thought you were dying." He said softly. She contemplated the top of his head. "Is that how he got you to come with him?" He shook his head softly. "No, he just hit me over the head and tied me up." She laughed at that. "I'm sorry. I would never have asked him to. I can't imagine what people must think back in Boston. Ok that's a lie. I can entirely imagine. Every time you went out I would wonder if you were coming back. I wondered if this would be the time they killed you." She ran her fingers over his shoulders and he continued. "When I found you in the snow I thought you were dying. You were so cold and you wouldn't warm up." "I probably was." He took a shaky breath. "And when you woke up… I was so relieved. I didn't care that you were a Templar. I just cared that you were alive. It did mean something to me. I was just scared to think that you would use it against me."

She ran her fingers through what remained of his hair and felt his breathing steady and warm against her skin through the thin cloth. "It's okay. I know. So… " she asked lightly. "Is there someone back in Boston waiting for you?" "No. No one." She looked questioning at that. "None of the female assassins? The one I met seemed very fond of you." He nodded. "I am their leader. It would not be appropriate for me to be involved with any of them in that manner. Besides I must be able to send them into danger. I don't know if I could." He swallowed. "They talked me into going to a brothel once. It didn't go well. I couldn't do anything. I ended up beating up the owner and buying a girl's boat fare back to England." Carolyn laughed. "Why?" He looked up at her. "Because she didn't belong there. She reminded me of you." She smiled at him tenderly. "That's the Connor I knew and miss." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. His hand caught up in her hair and pulled her back down pressing her lips back to his own. She pulled back and met his eyes, her pulse racing. "It would not change anything, but you're only here for a day. Haytham will take you back tonight. He must. It's too dangerous for you here. And it's not like you could do me any harm…" he kissed her urgently stopping her. She pulled back and took a breath. "You don't mind that I'm big as a house?" He shook his head. "You're you. I missed you. And you exaggerate." His lips were hot and demanding against hers and she pulled back gasping. "I've missed you too." His lips hovered over hers. "Come with me. Come home. Not just for the baby. For me. For us. I missed you so much." She shook her head sadly. "I can't. Please don't ask me for more. I think of you ever day but this is for the best, Connor. Can't we just have this?" His thumbs brushed the tears from her eyes. She offered him her mouth again and he took it hungrily. He glanced towards the bed and started to stand but instead she pulled off her robe and laid it out on the floor. Following his glance she blushed. "I share that wall with your father. We'll have to be quiet."

She knelt on the floor facing him, and cupped his facing kissing him eagerly. He shrugged out of his jacket folding it and tossing it beside them. He reached for his shirt but her hands found the drawstring of his pants and she leaned back on the cloth pulling him with her, the hem of her shift riding up over her legs. He sat up briefly, grabbing his jacket and positioning it beneath her head while he looked for the angle that allowed him to stay off her stomach. Finding it he sank into her with a sigh. She gasped and rocked her hips up to meet him. He kept is pace even determined not to spend months of energy in single burst as she writhed beneath him. When she put a hand up to her mouth and bit on her fingers, he looked down at her curiously. She gasped. "I'm not sure how quiet I can be. I've never had to be quiet before." He laughed and paused adjusting his position as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Don't you dare stop." He switched to holding himself up with one arm and ran a hand across her jaw and over her lips. Her eyes were dark with need. "Careful. I might bite." He grinned and picked his rhythm back up. "Go ahead." He covered her mouth with his hand as she sunk her teeth into the flesh worrying at it lightly with her teeth and tongue. The sensation drove him close to the edge but he held back until he felt her spasm around him and cry out into his hand. Heartbeats later he joined her.


	29. Chapter 19: What if?

Carolyn closed her eyes and focused on the sensations of Connor's return; the weight of him on her body, the taste of his skin in her mouth, the smell of him against her. When it became too much to bear she cried out, arching up against him, clutching at his shoulders. His hand over her mouth muffled her and she opened her eyes, her senses just starting to return in time to see the door of her room start to swing open .She swallowed quickly and tried to call out, "Haytham, wait!" but Connor's hand spasmed on her mouth and it was not Haytham who opened the door.

Jonathan was backing into the room, his eyes still on the hall. "Maggie told me you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd bring you some tea." He turned and saw them on the floor. Connor's hand clamped over her mouth as he shuddered and spilled months' worth of frustration into her. Jonathan dropped tray with the pot, the crashing drawing Connor's attention at last and pulled his sword, his eyes full of rage. "Get off of her, you monster!" Connor scrambled to his feet followed by Carolyn positioning herself between them. "No, Jonathan. It's alright." He lowered the sword, his eyes searching her face. "You're alright? Who is he?" She swallowed but Connor adjusted his clothing and eyed him. "I'm her husband. Who are you to be entering her bedroom?" He flushed. "I knocked. There was no answer. Carolyn, isn't he dead?" She shook her head. "No, not dead." Haytham having heard the commotion appeared at the door, entering the room and barring it behind him while eyeing them angrily. "You were to bar the door." Carolyn gathered up her robe and wrapped it around herself. "I did. But Maggie came. I must have forgotten to relock it."

Jonathan turned to Haytham, blew out a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. "You knew he was here?" Haytham nodded. "I brought him in last night." Jonathan frowned at him. "I was here and I had no report of any visitors." Haytham studied the wall. "I did not register him. We came over the wall." "But why?" His eyes fell on Connor where he adjusted his belt and noted his outfit and markings. He grabbed at the handle of his sword. "He's an Assassin!" Carolyn closed her eyes and reached for Connor's hands. Haytham's voice overrode Jonathan's. "He is my son, her husband and the father of her child. It has nothing to do with the Order. It is family business." Jonathan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Haytham. I have to tell my father. You've brought an Assassin into our fort." Haytham nodded and Jonathan went for the door. As soon as he left leaving the door hanging open she turned to Haytham frantically. "Go. Take him and go. You have to get him out of here." He shook his head. "There is no way to the water from here. They would pick us off the walls. Governor Roberts is a fair man." He ran his eyes over her attire. "Though I suggest you should get dressed. They'll be back shortly."

She moved to the trunk and pulled out a dress, changing into it quickly and took a brush to her tangled hair. Haytham moved to sit on the couch and eyed Connor angrily. "I admit I had hoped nature might take its course, but were you in such a hurry you couldn't take basic precautions? I meant for her to teach you patience, not you teach her rashness." She sighed and joined them, sitting by Connor and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder as he curled his arm around her shaking frame. "It was my fault. What are we going to do?" Her voice was full of fear and Connor's arm tightened on her shoulder. Haytham sighed and stood walking to her table and removing his weapons before rejoining them at the couch. In very little time a group of armed men stormed the room. They focused on Connor but surrounded them all. Haytham eyed them wearily. "We are all three unarmed. We're ready to go." He stood and Connor and Carolyn followed his lead. The guard pulled Connor away from them and had him surrounded. He pulled his hood up and walked between them. Jonathan who had arrived with the group eyed Haytham sadly. "You'll come with us as a gentleman and a brother, won't you? " Haytham nodded and followed Connor out the door, his own retreat flanked by two more guards. Another guard stood waiting on Carolyn. Jonathan offered her his arm. "I'm truly sorry." She nodded and accepted it as he walked all three of them to his father's office.

As tired as she was her pace fell behind and the crowd of people parted before her to show Haytham and Connor already kneeling yards apart before the governor's desk. She walked to a space equal distance from them and lowered herself slowly to her knees. She did not meet his eyes as she knelt, head bowed. He considered the three of them. "So who do we have here? I know you, Haytham but I'm not happy to be told I don't know the others." Haytham nodded to Connor. "He is my son and the father of her child." Governor Roberts eyes fell on him. "Ramirez?" Connor shook his head. "Connor…" he glanced at his father and sighed. "Connor Kenway." The Governor's glance fell to Carolyn. "And who are you?" She took a deep breath. "Carolyn Kenway. I really was Carolyn Blair though. I did not lie about that." His gaze returned to Connor. "And you're an Assassin?" He nodded once sharply. Roberts sighed. "Really, Haytham. I've never held your past against you, you know that. I've always trusted you but you've gone too far. You snuck an Assassin in past the guards right into the heart of the fort. You have to realize what this means."

Haytham drew a sharp breath. "It has nothing to do with the order. It was personal business. He's the father of her child. He had the right to know." Robert's eyebrows rose. "He didn't know?" Carolyn shook her head. "I did not tell him. I left and came here and when Haytham found out who my husband truly was he brought him here so he might know he was to be a father. Would you have done any differently?" "And you really married him? Did you know?" She nodded. "I knew. He didn't know about me. That is why we fought before I left. But yes, I married him. We even had a candle though he did not know the significance of it." The governor sighed. "Still an Assassin caught inside the fort. His life must be forfeit." Carolyn gasped and rocked on her knees but Haytham surged forward before his guards grabbed him and wrestled him back to the ground. "It is not Order business. I captured him. I brought him here as my prisoner. Surely if anybody is to be punished for that it must be me. He is not one of ours and he has committed no crime here. Let them leave and punish me." The governor considered him. "Do you offer yourself in his place?" "Yes." Carolyn's breathing grew ragged, her mind easily substituting Haytham's body struggling in place of her father's. Connor shook his head. "He is one of you own. I am your enemy. Let them stay."

The governor looked between the two of them and then turned to Carolyn, his tone oddly curious. "What say you? Which do you think should bear the price; father or son?" She took a deep breath and asked quietly. "Would you wait?" she wrapped an arm around her stomach. "For the child to be born? For the execution perhaps but not for the choice, no. That must be today." She tried to calm herself and met his eyes. "Haytham is right. Connor was brought here against his will and for all that he is an Assassin he has broken none of our laws. But Haytham had little choice but to do as he did. I'm the one who married an Assassin. I'm the one who left him, not letting him know I was carrying his child; who came here and lied to you. My actions brought this to be and I must pay the price for them. Nobody else should pay for my mistakes." She swallowed. "I just ask that you wait until my child can be born and let it leave with its father or grandfather." He considered her. "Have you quickened?" She nodded. "Maggie can confirm. She felt it this morning." Her eyes locked on the governor and tried to block out the shouts of protest beside her. He nodded once sitting back in his chair. "Agreed. The assassin and Haytham will be free to leave. You are here by sentenced for treason to the Order. Under the plea of the belly the sentence shall be delayed until you are delivered of your child at which point it will be surrendered to its father and you shall by hung by the neck until dead." He rapped his fingers on the desk and nodded to the guard beside her who helped her to her feet.

She looked over at the two men and back to the governor. "May I say goodbye first?" He nodded cautiously. She approached Connor first as he was closest. He struggled but a guard on each arm kept him levered to his knees as she stood before him. She pushed back his hood and bent to kiss him. His jaw was set, his eyes full of fear and rage before he turned his head. "How can you do this?" She ran her hand under his chin, turning him back to her. "It's for the best. Connor, listen to me!" He wrenched his arms loose from the guards and wrapped them around her waist, pressing his cheek to her stomach. She felt their child move within her and knew that he felt it too. He stiffened against her but she took his hand and slid it over the movement. "This is what's important, Connor. You heard her this morning. The child is large, it will not be easy. What if I don't make it? What if the child survives me and they've hung you? Would you have it born an orphan?" She pressed his hand hard against the movement, her heart pounding. "Promise me that you'll take care of it. I know you're a fighter but I need you to be something more for this. I'm trusting you to care for our child. It will not be easy but I need you to be there for it." She swallowed. "Please, promise me? If you do I won't be afraid." His voice was rough. "I promise." His hands tightened around her waist but she pulled them lose and bent to kiss his forehead as the guards reclaimed his arms. She turned to Haytham next and bent to wrap her arms around his neck. "You should have chosen me." She shook her head. "How could I? I just got you back and you would ask me to see you hung like my father? I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry but I'm not that brave." She swallowed. "Go with him? He'll need all the help he can get. And I'd like to know that you were a part of my child's life." He nodded and she stood suddenly aware of the mass of people in the room. She took a breath and blinked back tears. The guard behind took her by the elbow and led her away from the room.

Jonathan followed behind as she was led to the side of the building in an area she was not familiar with. They led her past rows of jails filled with sailors and drunks to an empty one on the end separated from the rest by a sturdy brick wall. She entered and surveyed the cell. At least it was fairly clean and a pile of straw in one corner offered some cushion against the hard stone floor. The guard locked her in and Jonathan appeared at the bars. "I'm sorry. I'm sure it will just be for a little while. I'm sure my mother will convince him to move you back to your quarters shortly. This is no place for you." She sighed. "I'll be fine. It's unimportant." "Can I bring you anything?" She laughed and blushed. "Well to be honest that tea would not have been amiss. Though if I'm to be here for a while my sewing from my room would be most useful. I've fallen behind on it though now I suppose I'll have time to catch up. " She didn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about Connor. You've been very kind to me but I knew he lived." He nodded. "You've never given me any cause to think you felt anything more. I will do what I can for you." He left and she approached the pile of hay sitting on it carefully resting her back against the hard stone wall. He returned shortly with a tray bearing a pot of tea and some bread as well as her basket. A brief argument with the guard meant that she was allowed to keep the small scissors inside though a guard pulled a stool over by her cell to keep an eye on her. He entered the cell and placed them beside her on the floor. To her surprise he also handed her a blanket. "I'm afraid it will be tomorrow. He's agreed to let you go back to your room but says the windows and door must be barred from the outside first." She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you." She took a drink of tea feeling its heat sooth her churning stomach. She reached for the basket and pulled out a tiny jacket and resumed work on the delicate stitching.


	30. Chapter 20: What if?

The Governor watched the leave and turned back to the crowd of people watching anxiously. "You had better clear out now. " The people filed out talking excitedly over the development, Haytham and his expectant widow being a well-known feature of the dock. When everyone left but the guards the door was locked. Haytham watched the governor from where he knelt. "What do you want?" Connor's drew up and looked between them. "You're not pointlessly cruel. What do you want for her life?" The governor sighed. "I want to know that I can trust you. Conveniently enough I think I have a way." He stood and walked to chest turning unlocking a drawer and pulling out a stack of paper. "You know your father's base was around here?" Haytham nodded. "He supposedly hid some treasure somewhere on this island. The rumors have become wide spread lately which is why we've had such a problem with pirates and smugglers. He said that only an Assassin of your line would be able to find it. I had wondered if you could, if it was in the blood or in the training. Now it looks like we have another way. Find it and you can take her and go." He eyed Connor.

Connor looked between them. "Why would your father hide something for an Assassin?" Governor Roberts laughed. "Does he truly not know?!" Haytham shook his head before sighing and addressing Connor. "Because he was an Assassin himself. As was I before his murder when I was 10. Afterwards I found enlightenment and a new family in the form of the Templars. Not unlike I was hoping for you to find reason and join us someday." Roberts nodded and Haytham and Connor were released to come to his desk and survey the sheets. Haytham looked at him suddenly. "We're free to go, right? I have use of the ship?" Roberts nodded. Haytham moved to the door but Connor stood before him. "Will you let her know?" Roberts laughed. "No. I would not give her false hope in case you do not succeed. I will hang her if I must." Connor's voice was angry but his eyes pleading. "She watched her father hang. You have to know this is one of her greatest fears." Roberts leaned back and met his eyes. "And one of my wife's greatest fears was an assassin sneaking into the fort and killing me and our son as her father and brother where killed so many years ago. How do you think she feels tonight?" Haytham returned to the desk and grabbed Connor's arm. "We have to go now. The sooner we leave the sooner she'll be safe."

Connor turned and followed Haytham as he grabbed someone he recognized from the crew of the ship. "Load up with supplies. Full up. We sail immediately." He turned and ran for Carolyn's room, grabbing his weapons and strapping them on. Connor's walked to the bed, pulling the blade from under the pillow and turned to Haytham. He held out the dagger. "They will not let her keep it. Hold it for now. I will carry it with me when we sail. Haytham nodded, tucking the blade in his belt. He turned and went to his own room throwing supplies into a bag hurriedly. Connor watched him. "You know where it is?" Haytham shook his head. "No, but the letters mention hiding a map at the house." Connor sighed in relief. "So where did he live when he was here?" Haytham shook his head. "The dates. The dates on the letter are from when we lived in England." "England! The trip alone can take 2 months!" Haytham closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "And we have about 4 to make it there, back and to find something hidden for over 50 years. Now move!"

* * *

The next morning Carolyn was surprised to see the governor's wife escorted personally by her son appearing outside her cell. She dropped her eyes from the woman and folded her hands in her lap as they opened the door. Margaret stood before her, her eyes unreadable. "Do you know your husband's grandfather murdered my father and brother?" Carolyn's eyes flew up. "Haytham's father? No, I heard that he was a pirate but even that only recently." The woman eyed her curiously. "A pirate and an Assassin." Carolyn gasped. "He did not tell you? I did not thing Haytham kept any secrets from you." She shook her head. "I did not know. But I have kept secrets from him as well." Margaret gestured for her to stand. "Come on. Your room has been made ready for you again. Bring your things." She reached down and picked up one of the projects from the basket and held it up. "Assassin, Templar, Assassin. What will your child be?" Carolyn could only shake her head. "Only time will tell."

She followed them up the stairs to her room, eyeing the bars now set in the window and the slots for a heavy bar across the door. "Your meals will be delivered 3 times a day. Maggie will be continuing her supervision of your condition." She pointed to the pull chain for the bell. "We will not have you guarded all the time. If you need something pull the bell but the servant who answers will be accompanied." Carolyn walked to the window, looking down at the dock below through the bars now embedded in the stone. A crowd on the dock looked up at her form and pointed and she drew back from the window. Margaret looked over her shoulder down at the people. "They think you're a tragic romantic figure you know." Carolyn snorted. "Why?"

She laughed and turned to take a seat on the couch. "Because of your performance last night. They were already all a twitter about Haytham and your touching reunion with each believing the other dead. Now it turns out that you married his son and are carrying his child and fled back to, as they would have it, civilization. The town is convinced that he has been searching the seas for you since your disappearance and that he is the one who found Haytham, not the other way around. And then when he was captured you fell to your knees and offered your life in exchange for his freedom. Not to mention the whole bit with the candle. Was that true?" Carolyn nodded and sat on the couch opposite her. "It's true. I cannot help who I am any more than he can." She met Margaret's eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, but Connor is no more his grandfather than Haytham is. He's a good man. Yes, he kills, so did Haytham, but his heart is good." There was a tap at the door and it opened as a young woman entered bearing a tray with tea and food. She placed it on the table between them and exited the room quietly, the guards rebarring the door from the outside. Margaret sat up and poured a cup of tea, handing it across to Carolyn. "Tell me about him." She accepted it and took a drink gratefully before relaxing back on the couch to begin the story of her move to Davenport.

* * *

After the hurry to be off the time on the ship seemed never ending. Haytham used the time to work out on the deck, trying to rebuild some of the strength and speed he had lost in his time as port master. It wasn't that he neglected himself but more that the position was a very sedentary one and time was rapidly catching up to him. Connor watched him briefly and then joined him, the physical exertion relieving some of the stress. Haytham watched him carefully. "You're favoring your right side now. Be careful of that. You never used to." Connor sighed and adjusted himself putting more weight into his left side and grunted with exertion. Afterwards he sat back, stretching out the sore muscles. "I see what you mean." Haytham considered him. "So what happened? Did you get too close to someone?" Connor shrugged. "When I fought Charles there was an explosion. The initial damage was not too bad but I reopened the wound later jumping from a building."

Haytham shook his head. "You need to be more careful. You can't keep throwing yourself out of windows. You're not as young as you used to be." Connor stretched out beside him, watching the sea as they sailed. "I was getting Carolyn from a burning house. That was the night she agreed to stay and marry me." Haytham's hands tightened on the railing. "We'll find it. I know we will. We must."

Connor shook his head, his hands going the dagger he now wore on his belt and pulling it loose to study. "I don't understand how she could do this. Why? Why did she not let them hang me?" Haytham sighed. "I would say it's probably because she loves you." "Even after everything I've done to her?" Haytham shrugged. "So it would seem. Besides she cannot fight her nature any more than you can fight yours." Haytham sighed. "If she had been a boy she would have undoubtedly been one of those fool guards who rushed you in groups even after watching you kill all their brothers in arms. Her nature is to run to trouble. It was her father's too but he channeled his into his work. It's like she seeks to be a sacrifice." Connor's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you sent her to me?" Haytham's eyes widened in disgust. "No! I thought you would keep her safe! I knew after my death there would be a power struggle. At least while I lived I could protect her. And as long as people thought she was to marry Charles they left her alone. But with me gone I didn't know what would happen. I knew she didn't want to marry him. She would have if I asked but she did not care for him. I thought to get her out of the city. It never occurred to me that… well I guess it's been a while since I've been young." He sighed. "I just wanted her to be safe and happy."

Connor turned his attention back to the sea. "She was. I think she was. I thought she was. Did she ever speak of me?" Haytham shook his head. "No, she said she had married a sailor but could not bear to speak of it. She mourned you. I truly thought her husband dead." He glanced over at Connor curiously. "Did she ever speak of me?" He shook his head. "Only indirectly. She said you saved her life and educated her. She mourned for you too. If I had known it was you she spoke of I would have told her." Haytham leaned on the railing heavily. "I never had any other children. And I wasn't there for you. She's bright. Teaching her was an honor. My own father never taught my sister of logic or science. But to see someone so bright and leave her in ignorance because of her sex seemed a foolish waste." Connor laughed. "I'm not sure she would have stayed in ignorance in any case. She's very resourceful." He stretched and turned back to the ship, telling his father stories of her adventures in town. The tension lessoned between them as Haytham regaled him with tales of the things she had gotten into growing up.

Haytham glanced over his shoulder at Connor. "What did your mother ever say about me?" Connor flushed. "Not much I'm afraid. She said you were strong. And a good fighter. And that you lied to her." Haytham grimaced. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to hurt her. I guess history repeated itself." Connor shook his head. "At least we had some time. More than a day." Haytham laughed. "A day? We had more than day. Is that what she said?" Connor flushed. "She only spoke of one day in the cave. That's part of the reason I've always been so careful. Carolyn's the first person I've allowed myself to love. I didn't want to find out later I had a child that I knew nothing of." Haytham's eyes were on a distant scene. "2 months. We were together 2 months and they were the happiest of my life. I don't regret that you were the result of those months. It took you 6." Connor flushed. "A little more than that truth be told. Both before and after. Though it seems the after was the problem." Haytham's eyes went wide. "I raised her! Spare me the details!" Connor turned red but Haytham laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "That's my boy." His tone was suddenly serious. "Just don't repeat my mistake. Be there for your child." Connor nodded. "I want to. Do you think when this is over that she'll come with me? I asked her to but she wanted to stay with you." Haytham grimaced. "When this is done if she's safe I'll go with you. She'll listen to reason. And if she's not you'll take the child." Connor grimaced. "And you'll help me raise it?" Haytham shook his head. "If I'm around afterwards. She made you swear to put the child first. I made no such promises. If they hurt her I'll get revenge enough for all of us." Connor's hand tightened on Haytham's shoulder. "It's not what she would want." Haytham shook his head. "No, but she won't be around to be disappointed in me."


	31. Chapter 21: What if?

They knelt by the wall surveying the house across the way. "There it is. That's the one he mentioned in his letter. Good thing it wasn't the townhouse as it burned down the night he died." Connor over at him. "Did he die in the fire?" Haytham shook his head. "No. He was killed first. It took three of them but they got the job done. They might not have had I not been there distracting him. He was focused on me." He sighed. "It's something no child should have to see. At least I was there to hold her hand when Carolyn saw her father die." He turned to Conner and might have said more had Conner not pointed to movement by the gate. "There's the guard." He looked up and saw the man in question talking to a woman who handed him a package and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly before turning back to the street. Haytham tracked her progress. "Once she's out of hearing range we'll get behind him and take him out before heading to the house." Connor drew a sharp breath. "Can't we just get around him?" His eyes watched the woman's progress, slow but not surprisingly as she came close enough he could see her walking with one hand on the bulging form under her dress. "Surely we need not kill him." Haytham shook his head. "In somethings you should not hesitate. This is her life we're talking about. Would you risk him raising the alarm before we find it?" Connor nodded to the woman. "And leave her child without a father just to be safe? Carolyn would not want it." Haytham shook his head and headed for the street. "Carolyn is not here to know."

Connor moved out to follow his father but froze as he heard a surprised gasp from up the street. "Connor?! Is that you? What are you doing here?" The woman hurried up to him eagerly, searching his face and smiling in surprised recognition. Haytham turned to look at him curiously and Connor had to study her face twice before blinking in surprise. "Bethany? You made it! And look at you!" She laughed and pressed a hand to her stomach. "They certainly wouldn't take me at the brothel now." Haytham's eyebrows jumped and Connor flushed at the heat of his glare. "But you're safe with your family now, right?" She blushed. "Yes, my family is nearby, but I've remarried actually. My husband is a guard. I just brought him his dinner. You must meet him. I've told him all about you." Connor swallowed. "You truly told him of me? I would have thought you wouldn't want to speak of it." She smiled sadly. "No, he knows. There can be no lies in a marriage for it to work. I met him on the crossing. His wife had died and he had a small child who needs a mother. He does not hold my past against me and he's very kind." Haytham's eyes narrowed. "It's not yours, is it?" Connor shook his head. "I didn't touch her. She was a widow and had no other options. I merely helped her get passage back home."

Connor looked at her seriously. "Bethany, I need his help. Do you think he would be willing to let us in the house? I swear we are looking for nothing belonging to the current owners. This was my grandfather's house and we're looking for something he hid here." Her eyes went wide. "I do not know. But we can ask. He takes his job very seriously." His hands grabbed her shoulders. "We must get inside. Someone has my wife. I need the information from this house to get her back." Her eyes went wide and his gaze fell to her waist. "She is carrying my child. I have to save her." She swallowed and nodded. "Come. I will ask him." She drew him and Haytham to the gate and introduced him to her husband, a serious middle aged man still in good physical shape. He eyed Connor curiously and then broke into a grin, offering him his hand. "I hardly believed you existed let alone expected to be able to thank you for helping her." He sent her on her way home to his daughter and watched her go before turning to Connor. "And you truly didn't touch her? She said you hadn't but I wasn't sure if she was just embarrassed." Connor shook his head aware of Haytham's measuring glare. "No, I couldn't. She did not belong there." The man looked at him. "She said she reminded you of your wife. I had assumed she died." Connor looked grim. "No, not yet at least. And she need not if we can save her. I mean what I said about us taking nothing belonging to the current owner. They need not even know we were here." The man looked thoughtful. "Would you object if I came and watched? You're honorable. I know that. But watching this house is my duty and I cannot risk my job lightly. I'll have another mouth to feed within the month." Haytham nodded. "Lock the gate and you may come with us."

The three men headed to the house, Haytham moving his way surely through the rooms until they reached his father's old study and library. Connor looked around curiously. "Where do you think he hid the map?" Haytham took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reopened them gasping and turned in the room. "Do you see this, Connor?" Connor looked around and closed his eyes, opening them again when he was ready to see the items nobody else seemed to note. He gasped and studied the walls, markings glowing with an eerie light. "You see this too?" Haytham grinned at him and pointed to a particular marking. "This is a land mark off the coast north of Kingston. And there's the rocks! He didn't hide a map here. This is the map." He scrambled now to pull loose a piece of paper, marking the drawings down carefully." Once Connor reviewed it and agreed it was complete he stowed it away carefully, blinking to clear his vision. The room was suddenly darker and he turned to grab the hand of the guard who stood there watching them curiously. "Thank you. We have it. Take good care of her, alright?" The man was confused but shook his hand back gratefully. "Good luck. I hope yours is alright." Connor's hands rested lightly on the bag now holding his hope to save his wife. "I hope so too." Haytham was already headed to the door. "Back to the docks. They should be restocked and we'll sail immediately."

* * *

They pulled back into port in Kingston in the early evening and Connor's breath caught. Outside the walls of the fort near the edge of the pier a gallows had been constructed. He glanced up at her window and breathed a sigh of relief to see the light still shining through the bars. They put into the dock and Haytham gestured for four of the crew to gather the heavy chest and bring it with them. Before very long they were sitting before the governor's desk. He opened the chest and gaped at the treasure inside. He nodded to two of his guards. "Take this away and tally it. There will be a 10% finders' fee for Haytham and his son. Make sure word gets out that the treasure was found. Maybe they'll stop tearing up the island looking for it now."

Connor's nails bit into his palms. "I don't want the money. I want my wife back. That was the agreement!" Governor Roberts nodded. "And you shall have her back. But you deserve a reward as well. And a reward you don't even know that you need." Haytham's eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?" Roberts grinned at them. "Why trust!" Haytham grimaced and Connor looked between them confused. "I don't understand." "Do you trust your wife?" Connor nodded. "Yes." "Why?" He shook his head. "Because she is Carolyn. It isn't her nature to be dishonest." Roberts smile evaporated. "Precisely. Yet she has lied to all of us." Haytham stood. "She had good reason to." Roberts sighed. "Perhaps. Or perhaps she did it to suit her own needs. My wife and son believe she is genuinely what she seems but I did not get to this position by trusting someone because they seem harmless. I mean to have proof of her intentions."

Connor looked at him. "How? You said if we brought back the treasure you would let us take her and go." Roberts nodded. "And you shall. Tomorrow. First she will be tested. Tonight my son will ask her to betray you to save herself." Haytham gaped at him. "You involved your son in this?" Roberts shook his head. "I merely told him that I would agree to hang Connor in her place if she would marry him. He would do what he could to save her. He's rather naïve still but she seems to prefer them that way." His eyes rested on Connor. "You will say nothing of this to her. Tomorrow she will be given the option anew of which of you shall die. You have my oath if she goes to the gallows willingly she shall be spared." Connor looked horrified. "But if she were really given the choice I would want her to choose me." Roberts nodded. "And if she truly loves you as my wife claims she does then she will not."

Connor looked thoughtful. "Tomorrow… but the sentence was delayed." Roberts looked up in surprise. "Did no one tell you? She delivered 4 days ago. You have a son!" Connor jumped to his feet. "I want to see them!" Roberts nodded at Haytham. "And you shall. Tomorrow morning. And not a word of this to anyone."

* * *

Carolyn held her son and walked to the window, glancing down to confirm that the construction was finished. They had begun work early that morning and the noise had woken her. Jonathan stood behind her, his eyes pleading. "He says he will spare you. I know when you made the choice you thought you might not survive the birth but you have. Surely now that you've held your son you will not give him up so easily. He's letting you choose again. Stay here. I will help you raise him." She looked down at the infant in her arms and saw Connor's gentle eyes staring back at her. "And you would have me kill his father so I might live?" She shook her head. "Connor will take care of him." Jonathan turned to her, his eyes frantic. "He's an Assassin, Carolyn. And he's lied to you before about quitting. What will become of your child?" She sighed. "The stakes are greater this time. And Haytham will be there to help him." She turned to him, her eyes sympathetic but her voice firm. "You will not change my mind on this. I think it's best you go. If tonight is to be my last night with my son I would prefer to spend it alone." He walked unsteadily to the door. "It's still not too late. If you change your mind let someone know." Once the door was rebarred she walked to the desk, tucking the baby up against her and reaching for a paper and pen.

* * *

The next morning Haytham and Connor stood side by side before the gallows, their expressions as if carved from identical stone. A large crowd gathered and pressed behind them but they stood apart near the base of the scaffolding. The doors opened and a guard appeared escorting Carolyn blinking into the sun light. She clutched a bundle to her chest and had a bag hanging from her shoulder. Her eyes lighted on Connor and went wide then hard and determined. He felt Haytham's hand on his shoulder steading him and nodded. The guard brought her directly to him and she stood before him, unable to meet his eyes. He reached out his arms to her and she handed him the baby, touching his hands briefly to position them to support the baby's head. "Take care of him for me." Her voice strained and she bent over to kiss the child's dark curly hair. She turned to Haytham and handed him the bag. "I've made him some clothes. There's a letter for when he's older." Connor glanced down into the dark eyes of his son, who yawned oblivious to the situation around him. When he looked up the guard's hand on her elbow had already pulled her away from them and her eyes fell on the gallows. Reaching the bottom of the stairs her hands were bound behind her. The guard steadied her as she climbed the stairs slowly and carefully trying not to trip on her skirts.

She reached the top and stood facing the crowd, her face expressionless and eyes dead. He could see her lips moving silently. Governor Roberts appeared and climbed the stairs to stand behind her. He leaned over and whispered to her but she flinched and shook her head. He gestured for a guard to step forward and move her into position pulling a bag over her head. Again he spoke to her, his words too quiet to hear. Connor could not remove his eyes from the scene before him but he questioned Haytham "He will keep his bargain, won't he?" Haytham swallowed. "I believe so." Roberts turned to the crowd. "The woman who stands before is convicted of treason. Justice has long been denied but today it will be served." He could see her breath drawing quicker now as if her body struggled to fit years of life into the next few moments. Roberts turned to Carolyn. "Do you have any last requests? Anything left to say?" Not trusting her voice she shook her head. Finally she offered a soft "Be done with it. I'm ready." Roberts considered her and spoke loudly to the crowd. "Very well then. In consideration of her husband's recent service to the state the sentence has been commuted. She will be remanded into his custody." She swayed on her feet and fell to her knees, her hands still bound behind her. Connor handed the baby to Haytham and ran up the steps. He pulled the bag from her face and reached behind her slicing the chords that held her wrists. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He glared at Roberts who looked at him calmly. "And now you know." Scooping her up carefully he carried her down the stairs to meet Haytham. She scrambled from his arms and took the baby back, holding him to her chest.

Haytham looked at the scene around them, the crowd confused but wild with the turn of events. Connor frowned. "So this was all a show? I'm sick of this town. We're sailing. " Margaret appeared behind them. "Surely it can wait. If nothing else you would want your things." Haytham looked up at his window and the one next to it, now barred. "A few of them maybe but she's not going back in that room." He turned to Connor. "Take her aboard the ship. I'll gather our belongings and have them brought down. Where do we go?" Connor looked at Carolyn. "I suppose you'd probably rather not return to Davenport or anywhere else in the colonies… How about New Orleans? I met a girl from there once. The Assassins and Templars both are mostly done there. The Templars are gone entirely and she is the last Assassin. " Carolyn clutched the child to her. "I don't care as long as both of you are there." She looked down at the child. "Make that all three of you."

Author's note: What would have happened if Carolyn had gone to bed in Chapter 16? Read on to find out.


	32. Chapter 16: How about?

The port was busy and they took inventory but took the ledgers back to his rooms to work the figures. She sat at the table yawning as she double checked the sums, her head drooping. "You can leave that for tomorrow, you know." Haytham commented from his own records he was reviewing. "No. I want to get this done tonight." She tried to focus her eyes and gripped the pen tightly. Finally Carolyn stood yawning and gathered the books. "I'm afraid you're right. I'll need to finish these tomorrow."

As time went on her energy flagged and Haytham started doing the inventories alone, having the books run up to her to do calculations. Much to her surprise one day when she was near bursting one of the dock guards knocked on her door without the books. He looked at her nervously. "Ma'am? Mr. Kenway was wondering if you were up to coming down for this one. He says there's something odd but he's not quite sure what's going on." "Of course. What's happening?" She nodded and stood, following him down the stairs slowly. "The ship hasn't quite put into dock yet, you see. They want to pay their taxes without entering port." Carolyn frowned at that. "Smugglers." By law seizure of smuggled items only applied when the items arrived in port. She supposed in retrospect the only surprise was that someone hadn't tried this trick before. The man nodded. "That's what we suspect but he hasn't found any contraband yet."

They arrived at the pier and Haytham came down to escort her up the plank. She eyed the ropes tying off the ship curiously. "I thought they hadn't put into port." He grimaced. "They haven't. Technically they're not in port until one of the crew leaves the ship." He eyed the captain suspiciously. "This is Widow Ramirez, my assistant. If you have anything to declare I suggest you let me know immediately for I promise you she will find it." The captain grinned at her but Haytham lead her below. "I know there's something here. I just don't know where. I've searched the boxes, I've searched the inventory." She looked around the ship. "Hidden compartments? False walls?" He shook his head. "The dimensions seem right." "What do you think it is? If we know how big it is we'll know better what to look for?" He shook his head. "Their next port of call is Port Royal so it could be anything." She nodded and began to walk the ship slowly, stopping to tap her pen against anything not clearly an outside wall. Together they made their way through the ship top to bottom. Reaching the back of the bottom of the hull she shook her head. "I do not see anything either. Let's head back up and check the cargo again." She turned, her heels clicking on the wood panels beneath her. They walked in silence towards the stairs where the captain waited grinning when she stopped suddenly turning back to the empty room behind them.

She walked back purposefully as she could, listening to her footsteps on the wood slats. She turned and crossed the wood the other way. "Come here, I can't get down there. Tell me what you hear." Haytham dropped to his hands and knees, rapping on the panels. "It doesn't sound like water, it sounds hollow." He investigated the planks, pulling a dagger out and testing the edges. The Captain's voice was frantic. "You can't do that! You'll scuttle the ship!" Haytham laughed. "Not immediately." He dug the blade between two boards and pried it up. There was a cramped area below the floor and Carolyn grabbed a lantern from the wall handing it to Haytham to lower into the darkness. A sea of worried faces looked up at them and Carolyn's breath caught. The bottom of the ship had almost a dozen women in it, huddled together and shaking, chained together.

Governor Roberts was limited in what laws he could make for the whole colony but one of his early rules had been that Kingston did not take slaving ships and that any ship transporting slaves must check into another city. Carolyn looked at Haytham in horror. "They're all women." He nodded and eyed the chains holding them in the room. He turned to the captain. "Where's the key?" The captain snorted. "I have it but you can't have them. We've not yet put in port and they're still my property. They'll fetch a good price in Port Royale." Haytham turned to Carolyn and swallowed. "I'm afraid he's right. They've broken no law." She clutched at his arm, her eyes pleading. The captain smiled and nodded. "You're a wise man. You understand that most men need some fun. Even with the war convenient widows are hard to come by." Carolyn flinched as if struck but Haytham turned, his eyes narrowing. "That will do it." His fist knocked the man flat but he helped him to his feet and drove him up the stairs. Carolyn cast a glance back at the women but followed them as Haytham drove him up to the deck. He knocked the captain over the railing and into the water looking down on him curiously. Carolyn walked beside him and watched as the captain paddled to the dock, clutching one of the pier beams.

Haytham smiled down at her. "Well it appears the captain has decided to put into port after all!" He gestured to two of the guards standing nearby watching curiously. "We have a seizure to make. Let's get them out of here." He led them back down stairs taking the lantern he climbed into the hold and knelt to pick the lock on the chains. She watched as they helped the women out. "It's alright." He assured them, watching as they climbed up under Carolyn's supervision. "What do we do with them?" Haytham sighed. "Roberts is a fair man and a personal opponent of slavery. He will find them work if they need it." He sent one of the guards back to fort to bring the head of the female staff to keep an eye on them. Carolyn wrapped her arms around Haytham's neck excitedly. "That was wonderful!" She laughed. He hugged her and stepped back, eyeing her bulging stomach. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "That was worth the trip entirely. Though I think perhaps I might need some help back on the stairs." He nodded and walked with her back to her room.

A week later sharp pains woke her in the middle of the night. Gasping she moved to the wall and rang the bell to summon one of the servants who cared for the rooms in their area. She moved slowly to the door, unbarring it and pushing it open before moving back to the bed. The woman appeared shortly and she blinked at her in surprise. "You were on the ship?" The woman nodded. "They said I could work here. I wanted to work for you and that man who saved us." Carolyn smiled up at her but sudden pain made her cry out. "The baby's coming. Do you know where Maggie's rooms are?" The woman nodded. "Go. Get her. Bring her." She gasped again. "But go next door at let Haytham know first." She could hear the woman run down the hall and bang on his door. Shortly he arrived, his face full of worry. He approached her, pulling up a chair by the bed. "I have something I need you to do for me." She nodded to an envelope on the desk. "If I do not survive and the baby does, open the envelope and follow the instructions inside." "You'll be fine. She'll be here shortly." Carolyn laughed. "I hope so but I need to be sure. If I am then burn it, unopened. Can you do that for me?" He nodded and retrieved the envelope and returned to the chair to grip her hand.

For a woman of her age Maggie made good time and shooed Haytham from the room to wait next door. For peace of mind Haytham supposed that a room further away would have been more restful but he paced the floor in his room, listening to the sounds coming from next door. It was entirely too long before he heard the cry of a baby and minutes more before Maggie knocked on the door. "She wants to see you." He nodded and entered the room, seeing Carolyn tucked up in the bad, a baby cradled in her arms. She broke into a wide grin when he entered. Maggie shut the door quietly behind her leaving them alone. He approached the bed and looked over her shoulder at the infant blinking up into the light. "I want you to meet your grandson." She smiled and held him up. He took the baby and sat back down in the chair inspecting his dark hair and eyes. His skin was darker than hers like tea loaded with milk but pink cheeked. "What will you call him?" She grinned and reached out to touch his tiny hand. "I was thinking perhaps Edward after my father." Haytham returned the baby to her arms. "Edward Ramirez." Carolyn sighed and shook her head, accepting the baby back from Haytham. "No, Edward Kenway." She looked up at him seriously. "I'm sorry I could not tell you before. I truly am. But when I say he is your grandson I do not mean that you are like a father to me. I mean that he is Connor's." His eyes narrowed and he contemplated the baby seeing his own eyes looking back up at him. "What do you mean Connor's?" She shrunk away from him. "There was no Ramirez. I made him up. I don't want to talk about it because I wasn't sure the child was his until now but I married Connor. When he found out about me he left."

He closed his eyes and steadied his breath. "Does he know?" She shook her head. "How could I tell him that I didn't know? Even after he left I didn't hate him enough to do that to him. " She freed one hand and reached out grabbing his arm. "I'll write him. I swear it. I'll let him know now that I am sure." He looked down at her, his eyes full of pain. "And let him find out about this as I found out about him? No, I'll tell him myself." He walked from the room as she called out after him and headed for the docks. Once on the ship he remembered the envelope in his pocket and pulled it out. Opening it he found another envelope and a letter instructing him to mail one letter if the child was dark and another if the child was fair. Curiosity compelled him to tear into the 2nd but it gave no hint to the possible other father. It was addressed to a priest and instructed him to let Connor know that she had died and never tell him where she had gone but made no mention of a child. He contemplated the address on the first letter. "To the Kenway manor in Davenport."

Connor walked into the room and sat at the table, the conversation suddenly dying. "I'm here. What did you need?" The men looked at each other and turned to him. "We need your help. We've had a problem with a number of our shipments lately." He considered them. "Pirates?" "No, the Kingston port master. They've been stealing goods from the ships. Confiscating they would say but the funds were to go to the war effort. The most recent case was an egregious violation of their own laws!" Connor grimaced. "Do you want me to retrieve them?" He shook his head. "No, the goods will be long gone by now. It was the money we needed. We would avoid it but they have some of the best prices for hard goods and we can't afford to pass up the market." "I've taken care of other forts before. Do you need me to clear it out?" Samuel Adams shook his head. "I don't think that would be wise. It's the capital of a British colony, not some random fort along the coast. I'm thinking we need something more discrete." "Just the port master then?" Again they looked at each other in silence. Finally Samuel Adams offered "Well the port master has been there for over a year. The problem really didn't start until he got a new assistant, a Ramirez. He seems to be the problem." Connor looked up in surprise. "You're not usually a voice for leniency." Samuel grimaced but eyed Connor casually. "The port master is reported to be one Haytham Kenway." Connor gripped the table as Samuel continued. "Of course it's entirely possible that it's either an alias or a coincidence… Either way we do not believe we need him dead.. again. Perhaps with the 2nd man gone things can return as they were.

Connor nodded once slowly. "Do you have a suggestion?" Samuel sighed. "Yes actually. The easiest will be for you to captain the next ship of goods down. I would not suggest taking the Aquila as it's known to be yours. When they enter the ship to do inventory you can kill Ramirez and sail off. It would be taken as no more than disagreement." Connor thought on this and nodded. "I will do what I can. When is your next shipment?" Samuel handed him a map and a ledger for ship. "We sail in 3 days with a load of goods. Jacob can take you to the ship and introduce you to the crew." A serious older man nodded at him. "Oh and if you can try to get back the Constance. She's been impounded while the captain is locked up."


	33. Chapter 17:How about?

Connor eyed the men approaching the ship cautiously but luckily none of them appeared to be his father. He walked down the plank holding out a hand to the man who approached books in arm. "You must be Ramirez. I've heard a lot about you." The man laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm Timothy Mitchell. Unfortunately Ramirez isn't up to coming down to the dock right now. And with our port master run off I'm afraid there will be a bit of a delay. I'll accompany you on the inventory then we'll send the books up to be processed." He glanced at the sun as it moved towards setting. "Given how late it is I'm afraid it might be tomorrow before it's done." Connor frowned. "And he will be back?" Tim shook his head. "Port Master Kenway? Probably not. Don't worry, if something needs to be discussed we'll work something out." Connor walked alongside the man as he took inventory and they discussed which goods were intended for sale and the pricing." At the end of the inventory the man sighed and headed down to the dock. "You're of course welcome to head into town. You needn't stay on the ship tonight." Connor nodded and watched as the man turned and handed the ledgers to guard. "Have these taken up to Ramirez's room please."

He nodded at the man and walked quickly for the town, stopping when out of sight to climb the wall of the fort. To his surprise he saw the guard hand the book off to a young black woman dressed in a clean uniform who entered the building and headed for the stairs. Sticking to the outside of the wall at first he followed her up the stairs, finally slipping in a window and climbing to the exposed roof beams to follow her the rest of the way. She paused at a door, knocking quietly and slipping in returning shortly with a grin and shutting the door behind her. Connor waited until she left and then tried the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He slid in the dark room, sliding the bolt behind him and reading his dagger. The single source of light was a candle sitting on the table next to the ledgers and he picked it up, searching the quiet room. A shape moved in the bed, adjusting its position. He approached it, placing the candle on the table beside the bed. "Ramirez?" His voice was hard and he grabbed the shoulder, turning the figure towards the light.

Carolyn turned over, blinking in sudden light. "Yes? What is it?" She froze seeing Connor at first but sat up quickly pulling the sheets around her. "Connor! I… I didn't expect you to come." Her eyes searched his sadly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." "What are you doing here?" He stepped back, positioning the knife from her view. Her gaze grew confused. "Where's Haytham? What's wrong?" She grabbed a robe from the end of the bed and pulled it on herself tying it off beneath her chest and sat at the end of the bed. Connor continued to stare at her. "I did not expect you here." She shook her head. "But I don't understand. Didn't Haytham bring you?" He shook his head. "I haven't seen my father since Fort George. Is he truly here now?" She clutched the robe. "He …went looking for you. Almost a week ago now. Connor, if he did not find you, why are you here?" He turned, the knife coming into view. "I'm looking for someone." Her mouth went suddenly dry. "Who? Please, Connor, don't." He turned to her. "Not my father, his assistant, Ramirez." She gasped and moved away from him, her eyes pleading. "I'm Ramirez." He turned in confusion. "You've remarried?" She shook her head, "I had to give them a name when I came here. Even before I knew your father lived I could not give them Kenway. Too many people knew him." He snorted. "Wasn't Blair good enough before?" She eyed him curiously.

"Connor, I'm Ramirez. Are you going to kill me? Please. Please don't. You can't. Not now." Her voice was soft, her eyes pleading as she moved away from him, noting that he was between her at the door. He gripped the knife. "Last time you seemed eager for death. Are you the one who's been stealing goods?" She looked at him seriously. "I'm the assistant port master. I search ships for contraband. Yes, smuggled goods are subject to seizure. The law is very clear." He met her eyes. "And outside the law?" She flushed. "Well there was an instance recently with a ship called the Constance." He growled at her, grabbing the front of her robe and pulling her to her feet. "So you admit it." She gasped and tried to pull away from him but his grip was firm. "Connor, you have no idea what you're talking about. Did they tell you what was 'stolen'? Did they?" He glared down at her. "It does not matter." She reached up and grabbed his hand where it held her dress and met his eyes, hers flaring with anger. "Yes it does."

She swallowed and turned her head. "It was a slave ship, Connor. All women. Their next port was Port Royale… need I go on? Do I have to say what they were going there for?" He released the cloth. "A pretty story. No doubt calculated to appeal to my honor. What proof have you?" She looked up at him and nodded at a pull cord on the wall. "The maid who cares for these rooms was one of the women. Shall I call her up so you may talk to her?" He paused but nodded briefly. "This had better not be a trick." He gestured angrily with the dagger. She shook her head and pulled the cord, picking up the candle and lighting a stand near a set of couches around a table. In a few minutes there was a tap at the door and the woman Connor followed was allowed in, her arms burdened by a heavy tray bearing a tea pot and some pastries. "I hazarded a guess as to what you would like." She smiled and turned to put it on the table, her smile slipped when she saw Connor standing there. "I'm sorry, ma'am. With Mr. Kenway gone I only brought the one cup." Carolyn smiled at her. "It's alright. Connor does not drink tea. Actually the reason I called is I hoped you would speak to him about the ship. He's a captain who has somewhat to do with trade in the area." She took the woman's hand and drew her to sit next to her on the couch. "But you need only tell him if you feel comfortable. I will be right here."

The woman trembled slightly eyeing Connor nervously and clutched Carolyn's hand. "If you think it best." She nodded. "If you can bear it. It may help others." Connor sat on the couch across from them and leaned forward. Shakily the woman began to describe the situation on the ship including parts that Carolyn was apparently unaware of such as the extent their use by the crew. She looked green but continued to hold the woman's hands as her story poured out. Eventually Connor cut her off. "I've heard enough." The woman looked up as if lost in the trance of the telling and looked at Carolyn with a horrified expression. "I'm so sorry!" Carolyn poured a cup of tea and handed it to her but she shook her head and replaced it on the table. "You must be strong. Never forget that this is something that was done to you, not something of your choosing. Now you must choose how to move on." The woman shook her head crying. "That is easy to say but hard to do." Carolyn was aware of Connor's eyes on her but her own were on a far off scene. "I know that. It happened to me too." The woman looked up startled and she patted her hand. "It was before I came here. I'm lucky that I barely remember what happened to me, but I'm here now and I'm safe and you will be to." The woman nodded and stood drawing Carolyn with her.

"If you need some time please go next door to Haytham's rooms. He will not mind." She turned to her. "He's a good man. I was near the top and saw his expression when the captain said that about you." In spite of the situation Carolyn's lips curled up. "That was rather worth the show, wasn't it?" The woman chuckled and Carolyn led her to the door sending her on her way and barring it behind her. She turned to the room, sitting on the couch and picking up the abandoned tea cup, not meeting Connor's eyes. "Would you have had me leave them there? I couldn't. Law or no law I couldn't turn my back on them. She's but one of a dozen." Connor sat there quietly lost in thought. "Did you say that for her benefit or do you truly not remember the woods?" She took a quick drink from the cup, setting it down shakily. "The woods I remember. The house… it's all blurry. Diana left me alone and I remember someone heavy on top of me. When the fever broke I still had bruises. I can guess well enough what happened." He swallowed. "Nothing happened." She looked at him angrily. "You were not there. How can you say that?" He moved over to the couch next to her. He touched her shoulder and thigh lightly. "Were they here and here?" She nodded, lost in thought. "And on my wrists." Her eyes went wide and she pulled away from him. He raised his hands in defense. "It didn't happen. I swear it. I was there, I just didn't want you to know. You were sick and Diana told me to hold you down while she got the doctor. I never thought you would think that something happened to you."

She began to cry, slowly at first and then in wrenching sobs. "I asked you, Connor. You promised. Talking to you in Boston was the hardest thing I've ever done." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his lap and she sobbed against him. "Why did you not say something?" He swallowed. "I didn't want you to think that I was coming back." The words sounded empty on his lips. "So instead I've spent most of the past year thinking that a stranger used me?" He flinched and held her tighter as she cried herself out. Eventually her breathing slowed and she leaned against him wrapped in his arms. Her voice was quiet. "Are you still going to kill me?" His arms tightened around her. "No." He shook his head. They sat there for some time before he shifted her slightly in his lap. "You've put on some weight." A strangled laugh erupted from her and he flushed. "It was just a comment. I have no objections." He turned her head up and pressed his lips against hers. She froze momentarily but relaxed into his kiss. He tried to deepen it but her hands pushed lightly on his shoulders and she dropped her head. "I can't. I'm sorry. If only you had come sooner." He sighed and leaned back, tightly wound from the frustration of being so close to her after so long apart. "If only I had…. Is there someone else? Someone new in your life?" Her eyes went wide and then an odd smile quirked at her lips. "Well I suppose you could say so. Yes." He closed his eyes. "Is that why my father went looking for me?" Her lips moved again. "Well, to be honest, partially." He moved her from his lap and stood. "I should go." Her hand shot out to grab his arm and she stood. "It's not like that. I want you to meet him." He turned his back to her. "No. You'll be happier this way. And I don't want to meet the man who's replaced me in your affections."

Her arms wrapped around his waist. "He hasn't replaced you. Nobody could. Nobody can. Sit down, Connor. I need you to know this." He sat quietly on the couch. She walked back over to her bed, going to the area between the bed and wall and bending into the shadows. His heart started to pound. She approached the couch again, clutching something to her chest. A worried smile played across her face. She sat beside him. "I want you to meet my son." He turned to her, his throat tight. "Who's the father?" Pulling back the blanket she said quietly. "You are. I know that now." He looked down at the sleeping child, his coloring a mix of their heritages. He clenched his fists. "You said you were sure." She nodded. "I was sure in the basement. This was your farewell gift to me." She chuckled dryly. "Your way of saying goodbye, remember?" "You knew in Boston, didn't you? Why did you not say something?" She sighed and leaned back. "You know what I thought, Connor. How could I have told you that I didn't know who the father was? I never hated enough to do that to you. I wasn't sure until he was born." "But nothing happened." She closed her eyes. "And I know that now. I didn't in January. Now you see why I gave them a false name here. I couldn't be a Blair anymore. I didn't dare be a Kenway. " He leaned over her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to draw her closer so he could study the baby. "And my father knows?" She nodded. "I told him when the baby came and I was sure. I was going to write you a letter but he said he learned of you that way and he wanted to tell you in person. He left a week ago immediately after the birth. He must have just missed you."

She looked up at him, his eyes locked on the baby. "Would you like to hold him?" He nodded silently and she handed the baby to him, positioning his hands to support his head. His hands were huge, enveloping the baby. He tucked him carefully against his chest. "What do you call him?" She tucked back a strand of dark hair from the baby's face. "Edward." "After your father?" She nodded. "And your grandfather as well. His name was Edward too. A pirate and a doctor. I hope you won't mind that I hope he turns out more like my side of the family." She leaned her head against his shoulder looking down at him. She ran her hand down his arm, wrapping it under his hand where it held her son and running her finger over the ring she saw there earlier. "Were you going to tell me?" He pulled his hands away carefully. "You knew?" She shrugged. "I saw the ring when you grabbed me. I had a reason to keep mine. I could think of none for you to get a new one falsely. Does she know what you do? I assure you even if I hadn't known before I would have figured it out. The weapons. The bloody clothing." He nodded. "She knows. She's an assassin too." He swallowed. "She is three months gone with child." Carolyn's eyes went wide. "Not the dark haired one from Boston?" He nodded and looked at the baby. "What am I going to tell her?" She smiled at him tenderly. "She already knows." He shook his head. "She knows of you and that you live. How can I tell her of this?" Carolyn's hand tightened on his shoulder. "She knows of this too. We spoke before I sailed. She guessed." The baby started to squirm and fuss and she reached over and took him from his father's arms and settled back into the couch, undoing the top of her robe to hold him to her breast.

She flinched as Connor turned to her angrily. "She cannot have known. She would have told me." Carolyn clutched the baby to her chest. "She loves you, Connor. Even when I spoke to her months ago I could tell. I do not hold it against her that she was glad to see me go. I will not ask if you love her. You're not one to give your body where your heart does not follow. She's a good match for you. Your children will be strong." "And will they fight? Brother against brother? Assassin against Templar? I won't allow it." She looked at the child. "I had hoped not to raise him to be a fighter but no doubt it is in his blood." His eyes narrowed. "I will raise him. I will raise him with our child. To be an Assassin." Her voice tightened. "Over my dead body. This is my son. You cannot have him." He gripped her shoulders. "He is my son as well." A bitter laugh broke through her lips. "The son you didn't know or care about an hour ago. The son I carried and bore alone. The child whose creation you said meant nothing. If you try to take him you must kill me first for I will raise the entire fort to hunt you down. I'm sure your wife will be willing to take him if the cost is my life but she'll not have him while I breathe." He stood, shaking and staring at her. Her voice was soft but firm. "Just go, Connor. You know now. That must be enough. I will write to you about him if you wish it. Your father and I will raise him." Her eyes went dark. "I hope he returns soon. I worry about what he will find while he is off looking for you." He approached her, running his hand over the soft curls of their child. "I will go. If he is still in the colonies when I get back I will make sure he gets back to you. I never meant for this to happen." She nodded. With that he went to the window and was gone.

The next morning the maid returned and gathered up the ledgers nervously. Carolyn looked chagrinned. "I have not had a chance to do the accounts I'm afraid." The girl shook her head. "It is unimportant. The ship sailed last night without paying the taxes or unloading any goods." She looked at Carolyn nervously where she sat on the edge of the bed watching her son sleep in his cradle. "That was his father last night, wasn't it?" She nodded quietly. "So he's not dead?" Carolyn's shoulders began to shake. "He might as well be to me. He has a new wife and a child on the way." She looked up suddenly. "You won't tell anybody, will you?" The woman shook her head. "No. It's not your fault. As you said we must decide how to move on."


	34. Chapter 18: How about?

Connor left the 2nd in command in charge of the boat and went to sit on the edge of the railing, staring into the sea lost in thought. The events of the past year swirled in his mind and he wondered how he had ever let things get like this. Visions of his life with Carolyn flashed through his memory; her laughing smile at breakfast, her inquisitive take on life so at odds with the woman he had last seen in Boston. He ran over the scene behind the tavern again and again in his mind, the knowledge he had now making everything about that day seem so different. The vision of her holding his son to her breast made his chest ache. The truth of her comment that she had gone through this all alone was an open wound. He thought back to three months ago when he sent Dobby on the mission that would mark her as a full Assassin. He had travelled with her to monitor her progress. It had been close but they succeeded in the mission, the closeness of death making his blood surge. She had found him there in the darkness and called to him in a way he could no longer deny. Their passion had a sharp, dangerous edge that he had never experienced with Carolyn but afterwards he felt guilty and ashamed. He did his best to hide it from Dobby but the feeling only magnifying when she told him of the results of that night. Torn between honor and the wife he already had he did the only thing he could think of, he offered her a ring and use of his name though he could not give her a vow. She seemed content, happy on his arm and by his side at the head of the Assassins even if they stayed in Boston and avoided Davenport. He dared not take her there until he wrote the letter he knew he must and had Timothy send it. He hadn't wanted her to learn of Dobby through other channels. The thought that she had known about his son twisted the knife of the memory. Now the best he could hope for was to find his father before something happened and make sure he got home safe.

Reaching Boston he headed for the house he had rented to serve as his home and the Assassin headquarters. He met Duncan in the front room and pulled him hurriedly into the office. "Ah, my friend, you return! We've been waiting for you." Connor turned to him urgently. "Just the man I was looking for. I need your help. My father has come to Boston. If he is still here I need to find him quickly and quietly. " Duncan laughed and blushed a little. " I don't think that will be too much of a problem, Ratonhnhaké:ton. He's down stairs in a holding cell." Connor's eyes went wide. "Here? He's here?" Duncan nodded. "Dobby and Jamie brought him in last week. Dobby was dead set on killing him but I argued that we should wait for you to get back on account of your not killing him before. After all you could always finish the job yourself if you wanted him dead but you'd be hard pressed to bring him back if it was already done." Connor sat down on the edge of the desk. "I admit her desire for his blood surprised me. I've never known Dobby to be so vicious. Do you think it's because of her condition?" Connor closed his eyes. "She fears what he came to tell me but I know it already." "What is it?" Duncan's voice was sympathetic. "It's Carolyn." Duncan looked at him. "Your wife? The dark haired lady in the tavern, right? Did she find out about Dobby?" Connor nodded once aware that for all Duncan's break with the old church he still held certain deeply ingrained views of marriage. "Yes, I told her. But, Duncan, when you saw her last she was with child. She didn't tell me. She bore me a son." Duncan's eyes went wide. He clearly recalled the same scene from January. "Jesus, man! And now Dobby? Congratulations I suppose. What are you going to do?" Connor shook his head. "I don't know, Duncan. But first I need to get my father out of here. He's been taking care of her while I was gone and she'll need him." Duncan nodded and Connor rose, heading for the stairs.

He saw Haytham look up at the sound of his footsteps on the stairs and rise to his feet, grabbing the bars when he saw who was approaching. In spite of the situation he found himself grinning to see his father behind the bars. "I hope they haven't hurt you during your visit." Haytham grimaced. "Female assassins? Really, Connor. Who's bright idea was that? In the order I was frowned upon for teaching women at all let alone teaching them to fight." Connors lips twitched upwards. "And yet she was able to best you." Haytham's face was serious. "She did no such thing. I disarmed her. I admit I was delaying the killing blow, call me a gentleman but I never liked killing women unless I had to, when she suddenly announced to me that if I killed her my grandchild would die with her. I admit in my shock I did not see her friend sneaking up behind me." His eyes were cold like steel. "So tell me, Connor. Did she speak the truth?" Connor dropped his eyes. "Yes, she's carrying my child." Haytham's hands tightened on the bars, his voice shaking with rage. "Connor, I came here to tell you something." Connor shook his head. "I already know. I know about Carolyn… and Edward." Haytham drew a sharp breath. "You knew and yet you sent her away anyway? And now you've replaced her." Connor shook his head sadly. "She left without telling me. But you managed to muck up the waters enough that they sent me on contract down to Kingston to remove your assistant from the equation. I go looking for my target and find her and my son instead."

He saw Haytham's eyes go wide and he hurried on. "Of course I didn't hurt them. What do you think I am?" Haytham let out his breath and sat down on the bench inside the cell. "Which of you strayed first?" Connor looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand." Haytham turned to him. "She said she did not tell you because she was not sure who the father was. You're clearly sure that you fathered this other child. Which one of you strayed first?" Connor hung his head. "Carolyn was never unfaithful to me. It was a misunderstanding. She thought someone had attacked her while she was too sick to know what was happening. After I left her alone." Haytham stood and punched the bars with enough force Connor stepped backwards involuntarily. "She's my little girl. I raised her, Connor. Can you imagine how I felt when she showed up in Kingston? I thought she was dead and instead she shows up bruised and with child? You were supposed to protect her. I trusted your honor in this."

Connor blew out his breath. "I know, father. And I need your help now." Haytham's eyes narrowed. "Don't you 'Father' me. I have no son. We're through." Connor reached for the keys hanging on the wall and walked to the door of the cell. "But you still have a grandson. I can't leave Dobby. I'm all she has. There's nobody else I can trust to take care of her child. But I trust you to care for Carolyn and Edward. I know you won't let anything happen to them." He unlocked the door and swung it open, gesturing for Haytham to come out and pointing to where his weapon lay on the table. "There's a man upstairs who will take you to the Aquila. I promised her I would see you safely back if I could." Haytham nodded at him and turned, delivering a quick blow to his stomach that doubled him up. He straightened painfully. "I suppose I deserved that." "Damn right you did. You deserved for me to aim lower but it's too late for that." Haytham armed himself and headed for the stairs but Connor noticed an item left behind. He looked at the table seeing the envelope addressed to him in a familiar hand. Picking it up he followed his father upstairs and saw Duncan lead him towards the dock.

He waited upstairs, not at all surprised when Dobby ran in a few minutes later, her eyes seeking him out worriedly. "I need to talk to you." He shook his head. "Yes, we do. But he's already gone. I've sent him back home." He gestured her to follow him, drawing her into the office and away from the public areas. "I can explain. Don't you see this is trick?" He shook his head, his voice straining with emotion. "I held him. I held my son." She turned to him angrily. "And she didn't tell you. Doesn't that mean something?" He dropped his gaze. "She said you knew. I didn't believe her." Dobby gasped. "Are you even sure it's yours? Why would she not tell you if she was sure? I had no such doubts." He met her eyes sadly. "She wasn't sure because she thought someone had forced himself on her while she was sick but it was just a mistake. It never happened." Her eyes flashed. "Never happened? Well lucky for her. Because it did happen to me. It happened to me a lot before I got strong enough to protect myself. It happens to a lot of women out here, Ratonhnhaké:ton." He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I am. But she's my wife. She has my son." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Then we will take him from her. We won't leave him to our enemies. " Conner swallowed. "She's his mother. I will not take him from her." Her eyes flashed and her grip tightened on him. "Don't you see? She's your enemy. She's a Templar." He swallowed and pulled her into an embrace. "She's my wife. She's the only woman I've ever truly loved. " She shuddered in his arms. "I'm not leaving, Dobby. I'll stay and provide for my child. I've sent Haytham to watch over Carolyn and Edward." She buried her face against his shoulder. "I don't want your money, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I want your love. I'm your wife now. What about our child?" He shook his head, his voice as gentle as he could make it. "I will not leave you. But I'm already married. You knew that. I cannot have two wives." She pushed herself from his arms and ran for the door. "You're a fool! She's just going to use him against you. You can't let her." He called out after her but she was gone.

The next day he had a meeting with the assassins to catch up with what he missed while he was gone. He looked around the room, sighing at the empty chair. "Does anyone know if Dobby's coming back? Even if she's angry with me she should still be at the meetings. And I don't want her going out by herself in her condition." The men looked between each other. "But she's out on an assignment now…" He looked at them in confusion. "What mission?" Jamie shrugged. "She wouldn't say. Just that she had to go do something for you. Something about a hostage. She was unhappy to hear the Aquila was gone. Last I saw her was yesterday at the dock trying to get passage on a ship." He looked around in confusion before his eyes went wide. He turned to Duncan. "I need a ship. The fastest one you can get me." Duncan shook his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" He swallowed. "I think she's going to try to kill Carolyn."


	35. Chapter 19:How about?

Carolyn looked up as the door shut quietly behind the figure that had just entered the room. Even out of the corner of her eye she could tell that it wasn't Haytham coming by to check on them after the end of his shift down at the docks or to bring her accounting ledgers to process. She finished tucking Edward into his cradle before turning to the woman standing in the shadows. "Would you care for a cup of tea or some fruit? The journey from the colonies is not an easy one in your condition. I should know." The woman's voice radiated with rage. "You'll not mock me and my child. I know what you are." Carolyn took a sharp breath and walked to the couch sitting on it lightly. The woman's eyes never left hers as she edged around the room over to the cradle and looked down at the baby. "So this is the reason he's abandoned us." Carolyn gripped the edge of the cushions. "I don't understand. He went back to you. You're his family now." The woman closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. We're a duty to him. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love either of us. He only cares about you and his son. "

Carolyn took a sharp breath and shook her head. "That's not true." Dobby sobbed and looked down at Edward, pulling a knife from her waist. "Yes, it is. But I can change that." Carolyn lunged to her feet. "He'd never forgive you!" The woman's shoulders shook. "What choice do I have?" Carolyn shook her head. "If you kill his son he'd never forgive you. He wanted you two to raise him together. " Dobby turned, moving towards her and away from the cradle as Carolyn let out a sigh of relief. Dobby turned to her, knife at the ready. "But you're still in the way. He won't marry me with you alive." Carolyn's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But you're already married." She shook her head. "No we're not. He said he's still married to you; that he can only have one wife. But once you're dead he can marry me." She broke into a mad grin. Carolyn took a step back as Dobby began to walk towards her. "Not here! Please!" She took a deep breath. "Not in front of my son." Dobby's eyes narrowed. "Where then?" Carolyn nodded to the hall. "There's a trap door to the roof. Nobody would see us. And you won't hurt him? You'll take him to his father?" Dobby nodded her to the door. "No tricks."

Conner launched from the deck to the pier before the boat was tied off and searched around frantically for his father. He spotted him, standing on the edge of the dock, a book in hand as he surveyed another ship. He ran to Haytham grabbing him by the arm and turning him around forcibly. "You have to get to Carolyn and Edward. I think Dobby has come to Kingston to hurt them." Haytham turned, his eyes going wide to see Conner standing on the dock. "I don't know if I can get you through the gate in time." Connor shook his head. "I'll climb. You go inside. It's faster. You have to protect them." Haytham dropped the book and ran for the stairs. Connor looked around, relieved that the attention of the guards was on Haytham in his mad sprint to the building and slipped into the shadows, finding a wall under the window he remembered to be hers. When he was almost to the window ledge he heard their voices above him on the roof.

Carolyn closed her eyes against the sharp wind coming from the bay that whipped at her hair and skirt. Dobby peered over the edge but being familiar with the tide course Carolyn did not need to look to know that the rocks below were jagged and exposed. She stepped back from the edge reflexively. Dobby turned to her, still grinning madly. She grabbed Carolyn's wrist and pulled her forward. "It's too late to be shy now." Her hand tightened painfully on Carolyn's wrist and she stumbled forward.

"Dobby! What are you doing?!" A voice called out behind her and both women turned to see Connor climbing over the edge of the tower. Dobby's eyes flashed but her grip remained tight on her arm, dragging her one step closer to the edge. "I'm saving you from yourself, Connor. I'm saving your son too." His eyes locked on Carolyn in anguish. "Don't! You can't do this, Dobby." She twisted Carolyn's wrist causing her to cry out and drawing his attention briefly. She flinched as he drew his knife automatically. She shook her head, and rested her other hand at her waist, her belly curving out visibly under her shirt. "Even now? Even now you would choose her?" He shook his head. "I don't want to choose either of you. Come inside. We'll work it out." She shook her head angrily her voice rising over the wind. "You don't want to have to choose. But you will. You will choose." She turned and pulled Carolyn the last few feet to the edge of the tower, a low brick wall the only separation from the roof and the rocks below.

She turned now to face him, her voice cracking in anger. "You'll choose now. Her or me and your child. One of us is going over the edge." "No!" Connor's voice rang out into the night, his eyes going back and forth between Carolyn and the curve of Dobby's waist. She watched his glance and her shoulders shook. "Is that the only reason? Only for the child?" Connor swallowed, unable to meet her eyes. She started to take another step backwards but Carolyn's hand tightened on her arm. "No. Please don't. Think of the child." She looked between the two of them and smiled. "It's ok. It's going to be ok." Dobby shook her head and pulled loose. "No, it's not. Only one of us can leave this tower." Carolyn swallowed and turned to Connor. "You'll take good care of him, right? That's what you said. You'd raise him together with your own child." She took a deep breath and edged towards the wall, steading herself as she eyed the final step. "Carolyn, no!" The anguish in his voice as he reached for her was the final straw and with a shriek of rage Dobby lunged for her, her weight throwing them both backwards and over the edge.

With all the speed he had he threw himself at them, trying desperately to grab a hold of the forms already falling towards the ground. His hand brushed Carolyn's and his grip tightened as she screamed. He angled himself at the edge, grabbing her arm with both hands and pulling her upwards back to the roof. She shook and collapsed, sobbing onto the ground, one hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't look." He shook his head but returned to the edge anyway, his eyes searching out the still form down below. "Edward!" Carolyn gasped and surged to her feet, heading for the way down, one hand clamped on the arm where Connor had caught her. He steadied her as she swayed on her feet but helped her down to the lower level where she ran to her room, pounding on the door with her good hand when she found it locked.

Haytham opened it cautiously then threw it wide when he saw her there. She surged into the room, spotting the cradle and running to it. She fell to her knees, her good arm wrapping around the sleeping child within. Connor followed her in, one hand steading himself as he gazed down at his son. Haytham looked around the room nervously, his weapon at the ready. "Is she not here after all?" Carolyn sobbed openly as Connor's shoulders shook. She turned to him saying the words she knew Connor could not. "She's at the base of the tower… Someone should go get them before the tide comes in. She deserves to be buried. They both do." Haytham grimaced. "I suppose I should since Connor cannot be here." She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you. And I could use a doctor when you come back." He walked to her quickly. "Are you hurt?" She nodded. "I think my arm's broken. I can't really move it." He took a breath and glared at Connor but she grabbed him with her good hand. "He saved my life. If he hadn't caught me you would be getting me from the base as well." He swallowed and nodded, turning for the door.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Connor gripped her other shoulder carefully. She shook her head and turned to him, pressing her face against his chest and wrapping her good arm around him. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. What will you do? Will you take her back to the colonies?" He looked green. "It is not a short trip." She nodded. "She can be buried here, I'm sure." He swallowed, thinking on what he knew of European customs. "Even though she took her own life?" Carolyn gasped but nodded. "She was sick, Connor. It was not her fault. I understand that. She wasn't well." His arms tightened around her and he bent, pressing his face against her neck and holding her as he sobbed. She held him as long as she dared before pulling back. "The doctor can't see you here, Connor. It's too dangerous." His eyes searched hers. "Let me stay. Let me stay tonight at least. Not for anything more than to just be with you and our son." She nodded. "Yes, but you have to go next door and hide until the doctor leaves. I would not be the cause of your death. I couldn't bear it." He nodded, putting off leaving until he could hear Haytham's approach and the slipping next door.

The doctor set Carolyn's arm as gently as possible but she cried out with the pain and he loaded her into bed, giving her a draught to make her sleep before leaving. She laid back, sleep already fast approaching and bid Haytham to send Connor in. He frowned at her. "Why? You'll need someone to stay with you tonight. Someone to help you with the baby. What does he know?" She sighed. "He will learn. And he should not be alone tonight. Not after what he saw today. He's agreed she can be buried here. Will you make the arrangements?" He nodded. She met his eyes nervously. "If you can bear it I think she should be buried under the name Kenway. She died for it after all." He nodded once and bent to adjust the blanket up around her. "I'll make the arrangements. And I'll send him over." Connor appeared shortly and she struggled to keep her eyes open. He barred the door behind him nervously and walked to the cradle to look down on his sleeping son. "What do I do?" She yawned. "Let him sleep for now. If he wakes he'll either need to come to me to eat or to be changed. If the later you might want to go next door and get your father so he can show you." He looked up at her, his eyes full of pain. "I mean beyond tonight." She shook her head at him sadly. "That I cannot say. But for now, come and get some sleep." He eyed the bed beside her nervously. "You do not mind?" She shook her head "I do not mind if you don't but then again tonight I feel I could sleep in the middle of a battlefield." He stripped off his jacket, lying next to her carefully and curling into her good arm. Her hand tightened on him. "Why? Why did you not let her kill me?" "I read your letter." His voice was harsh. "The one you wrote about Edward." She swallowed. "You were not to read that while I was alive. I did not mean for you to have it." She flushed to remember the emotions that had poured out on the paper. He pressed his face against her shoulder, drawing her closer gently. "I know. But even knowing you lived it was hard to read. The thought of you being gone forever was unbearable; that one day I would just come home to a note saying I would never see you again. What are we going to do?" She swallowed. "I'm not sure. But we'll talk of it in the morning." With that she could no longer fight the pull of the medicine and drifted to sleep.


End file.
